The Goddess of Time
by DoctorVanGogh
Summary: Rose lived her happily ever after with her Doctor in Pete's World, but now that story is over. Centuries later and Rose is living life in a new universe that is too mysterious to resist. However with Lilith trying to break the seals and Lucifer rising, Rose finds herself falling into a world that may not only have the power to bind her, but also the power to kill her - permanently.
1. Monster Movie (Part One)

Monster Movie

Something was wrong.

Rose Tyler had been stuck in the parallel world for a few years, now trapped in the same year after her vortex manipulator broke down. Everything had been relatively safe, the universe she'd found herself in after she left Pete's World wasn't her original. However, it also didn't have lots of contact with aliens. She'd only faced one invasion, and it really wasn't even much of one. The aliens had been lost, confused, and honestly just needed directions. Rose had been more then happy to oblige.

Now she'd wished she'd taken them up on their offer to go with them. A couple hops through time across three galaxies, and a run in with a talking potato later, and her vortex manipulator broke down. She wasn't sure why, since there was no reasonable explanation for it. Rose had simply arrived in some town and then 'poof', her manipulator went dead and refused to respond. This dilemma brought back the earlier one of little alien contact. There wasn't enough tech around for her to fix her machine. So she was stuck.

It seemed the longer that Rose stayed in the little town in Pennsylvania that she'd ended up in, the stronger the feeling became that something was, in fact, wrong. She quickly set up a false name and life at one of the bars in town. Oktoberfest had rolled into town a week later and that's when it happened. A woman was murdered, two puncture wounds to the neck.

Everyone was talking about it, and about the witness, Ed Brewer. Rose had been meaning to talk to him about it since it'd happened a few days ago. He fancied Rose and she was sure he'd tell her everything. Though from what everyone was saying, he'd been telling everything to everyone anyway. A vampire. He'd seen a _vampire_. Rose was inclined to believe him, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She'd never met a vampire before.

Rose stopped where she was on the sidewalk to fix her shoe. She glanced up from her spot and that's when she noticed them. They fit her "something's wrong" vibe she had been getting from this town the second she got stuck there. Two tall men in suits and chowing down on some giant pretzels. She wasn't sure what about them fit into the puzzle, but suddenly Rose felt like she hit a gold mine.

She stood back up and made her way past them on her way to the bar. Rose smiled at them, "Guten tag," she greeted. She felt both their eyes on her as she sashayed her way into the bar. Hopefully that would get them to go in so she could talk to them or serve them. There was something about them that seemed familiar, she just couldn't place it.

Whatever was going on, she knew they'd be involved. Rose didn't even have to use her power over Bad Wolf to figure it out. Whatever was different about this universe over Pete's World and her original one, it made her more powerful. Sometimes she could simply know things without interacting with the Time Vortex. She wasn't sure if it was because she was more powerful, or because the Time Vortex was different.

There was still a Time Vortex here, but there was something off about it. As if someone had gone in and woven another thread of something unknown into what was there before. It hadn't harmed Rose, or weakened her, so she hadn't looked too hard into it. Now that she was trapped, she really couldn't do much about it even if she wanted to. She really should have left the second she got stuck, it was going to take a miracle for her to find alien tech to help her fix her vortex manipulator. But that "something was wrong" feeling kept her where she was.

Rose came around the bar and stuffed her purse underneath. She smiled at Lucy, her coworker and set about cleaning off the bar. Lucy was a sweet girl, if a bit odd. She had curly dark hair and painted lips. She'd never been anything but nice to Rose, trying to make the girl feel at home in the new town. Rose didn't know what it was, but there was something off about her as well, something off about the whole town. She wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly those men were here and she knew they were the ones she should be talking to. Or at the very least, keeping an eye on.

"How was your night, Marion?" Lucy asked with a smile. Marion was the name Rose had started to use when she ended up in Pennsylvania. The last thing she needed was people looking up a Rose Tyler and finding out she didn't exist, or worse, she did.

Rose shrugged and pulled some dirty plates and glasses off the bar and into a tub to be bussed to the back. "Alrigh', sor' of quiet. Read a book, had a cuppa."

Lucy nodded, her smile still in place. "That sounds wonderful." Rose shrugged. She'd rather have been travelling through time, or space, or running for her life as something not human chased her. She wasn't picky.

Lucy disappeared to take care of her customers and Rose continued to man the bar. Ed was sitting in the back corner of the restaurant and Rose itched to go talk to him. She glanced around the bar and quickly filled up a pint. Before anyone could notice, she slipped out from her station and headed to the gangly man. He was all arms and legs, dark hair and a pointed nose. Rose gave him her most charming smile. Ed's heart stopped for a moment.

"Hi'ya Ed." Rose greeted warmly. She set the pint of his favourite beer down and winked. "Holdin' up okay?" Ed swallowed and nodded. Rose glanced around the bar. "They're not pickin' on you, are they?" He shook his head, still unable to speak. "Mind if I join you for a sec?" Ed's eyes widened and he nodded frantically.

Rose smiled, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. She slid into the booth across from him and leaned on the table with her arms crossed. Ed swallowed. "Ed?" She asked sweetly. "Wha' happened?"

Ed let out a sigh and shook his head. "You'll never believe me, Marion. No one does." He took a gulp from his new pint that Rose had brought and cast his eyes down on the table top.

Rose leaned forward and ducked her head a bit until she caught his gaze. She smiled warmly. "How can you say I won't believe you, when ya haven't let me try yet?"

Ed studied her for a long moment, judging her level of sincerity. He nodded and took another large gulp of beer. "Alright. So It was just after I left here the other night. I cut across the park and thought I saw this couple — you know… kissing." Rose nodded and played with one of her hoop earrings as she listened. Ed suddenly shook his head vigorously. "They weren't kissing. She was struggling and he… he was biting her neck."

Rose frowned. "Who was?"

Ed leaned forward, drawing Rose closer. He hesitated, took a moment to look down her top, then continued. "A vampire."

Rose gasped, just the way she figured she ought to. She reached her hand out and grabbed Ed's. "Oh my god, you saw a vampire." She shook her head, pretending to be distraught and anxious. Inside she was simply trying to keep her hopes down. Rose really wanted to battle a vampire… at Oktoberfest. Almost as good as Dickens and ghosts.

Ed leaned back and nodded proudly. "Yeah, and I survived."

"Oh Ed." Rose smiled and tried to look awed and not at all creepied out by his obvious ogling. "What did it look like?"

Ed leaned forward again, engrossed in the topic. "Classic you know? Slicked back hair and a cape, a medallion." He gestured to his collar area.

Rose frowned and tilted her head to the side a bit. "A medallion?" Possibly an alien device to keep him looking like a vampire? He could be in disguise — a very twisted and stupid disguise — or it could all be a joke. What sort of vampire dressed up like a vampire?

Ed nodded. "Yeah, a gold thing with ribbon and stuff." He grabbed Rose's hand and held onto it tightly. "You believe me, don't you Marion?"

"Of course I do Ed." She glanced around the bar. "But I've to get back to work." She slid her hand from his grasp and stood up. "Thanks for tellin' me Ed, means the world." She gestured to the pint she had brought. "Drink 's on me." She winked and quickly headed back to her station behind the bar.

A vampire who liked classic films. A vampire who didn't care if others knew it was a vampire. Rose was inclined to believe that it wasn't a vampire at all. If it was a vampire, it wouldn't want people going around knowing that it was one.

It was almost an hour before the two men in suits appeared in the bar. Rose's attention was instantly brought to them and she almost dropped the two pints she was handing to Lucy.

Then she saw it. She didn't know how she missed it before. The shorter one had this wispy gold aura around him, like the regeneration energy her Doctor had let out after he'd changed. Except it clearly wasn't that, it was more orange and more glittery. It was the same thing that was different with this planet's Time Vortex. Rose also had the mist rolling off of her, which meant only one thing. The shorter one had travelled through time before.

Rose smiled at them as they stopped at the bar. Hope was dancing on the edges of her heart and she knew nothing was going to keep it at bay for long. "I remember you." Rose greeted to the shorter one. He had bright green eyes and short hair. He was dead handsome, so was the other. They were brothers. The fact plucked itself from the Time Vortex and drifted into Rose's mind.

"And I remember you…" The green eyed one answered and looked down at her name tag. "Marion." He smiled what was clearly his most charming smile and Rose could really see why. "I never forget a pretty…everything."

And there it was, the other thing she'd noticed. There was something very Captain Jack Harkness about this man.

"We're looking for Ed Brewer." Rose turned to the taller one when he said this. He had brown hair and hazel eyes much like Rose's. However, since swallowing all of Time, Rose's had become much more gold then his greenish brown colour.

Rose pursed her lips. "Wha' do you want with Ed?" She glanced over the shorter one's shoulder to see Ed sipping his beer stein.

The shorter one, Rose was inclined to believe he was the older one, despite the height difference. "Well, we are, uh...federal agents." He and his, apparently partner, pulled out their badges. Rose took the one closest to her, and saw that the shorter man shared the name to a music artist. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime." The supposed Neil Young explained.

The badges were completely fake. She didn't even need any powers to see that. Enough years at Torchwood scoping out alien's and their aliases had done that for her. Granted, they were very good fakes, but fakes nonetheless.

So that's where the Captain Jack Harkness vibe had come from. Conmen? No, but they clearly shared some similar characteristics.

Rose looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "You're a fed?" She handed the badge back to 'Neil'.

'Neil' smiled and leaned on the bar and grinned charmingly again. Rose would be lying if she said it didn't have a serious effect on her. "I'm a maverick, ma'am." He gestured with his hands. "A rebel with a badge."

Rose laughed. "I'll bet you are." She could see herself and Jack standing before Big Ben during the London Blitz. This man was just like him and it made her psychically ache with the loss that was her past.

The man's partner, rolled his eyes. He smiled, annoyed. "Okay, maverick. So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at 'Neil' who finally backed off the bar and straightened out his suit. Rose nodded to the corner of the restaurant. "Tha's him, over there. He's been drinkin' a bit though. So go easy, he's had it tough the past couple days."

'Neil' thanked her and winked. He and his partner headed over to Ed. Rose bit her lip as she watched them introduce themselves and sit down. She desperately wanted to be over there and here what was happening but knew that if she went over they'd probably stop and politely wait until she left again.

Rose turned around and put her back to the room. She pretended to be searching for something as her eyes glowed gold.

"_I told the cops everything I saw._" She heard Ed's words echo through Time and into her mind. "_No one believes me. Except for Marion._"

"_Marion?_" 'Neil' — no, she realized with the Time Vortex swimming through her head, his name was Dean. "_The bar maid?_"

Ed's longing sigh echoed through Time to Rose. "_She's a goddess._"

"_Right_."

"Hey, Marion?" Rose gasped and her eyes flew open. The gold receded from them almost immediately and Rose swung around to Lucy. "Whoa." Lucy took a step back and shook her head. "Sorry, for a second…" She laughed as Rose desperately fought down her panic. That had been far too close. "You alright?"

Rose plastered on a smile and said, "I'm always alright." She turned around to tend the bar again and watched Ed talk animately to the conmen. "They're chekin' up on tha' murdered woman case, I think."

Lucy rolled her eyes and tossed her curly hair to the side as she leaned a hip against the bar. "Crazy Ed and his vampire story."

Rose frowned at Lucy. "He's not crazy. I believe him."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You believe that girl was attacked by a vampire?"

"I believe tha's wha' he _saw_. Who are we to say different?"

Lucy gave Rose an indecipherable look. Something caught between suspicion, hope, and awe. "You believe in the impossible?"

Rose smiled broadly. "Ya kiddin' me? Wha' else is there to believe in?"

Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes again. "You're just saying that 'cause they guy has a crush on you and tips you in $20s." Lucy picked up a napkin and blotted her lipstick. She set it down on the bar and headed over to one of the regulars as they called her name. Rose watched her leave, wondering still about that look Lucy had given her.

Dean walked up to the bar then and smiled. "So, you got a beer back there for me?"

Rose smiled flirtatiously. "Dunno, are even maverick's allowed to drink on duty?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in acknowledgement to the apt statement. "Well maybe I'm off duty."

Rose leaned forward on the bar. "Are you?" She bantered back. They stared at each other for a moment before his partner came up to join him. Rose stepped back and began to gather some dirty mugs on the counter.

The taller partner picked up Lucy's old napkin for a moment. He set it back down and turned to lean against the bar as he faced the restaurant.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked him. Rose moved as quietly as possible in order to hear them. "Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?"

"Definitely not our kind of case." His partner replied. Their kind of case? Rose thought. Her curiosity instantly piqued.

"Agreed. But who cares?" They headed towards a table and a minute later Rose heard Dean call out to her, "Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?"

Rose paused in her motion to fill the empty beer glass in her hand. She raised an eyebrow at Dean and said back, "'s about to be in your lap if you call me wench again." His partner burst into laughter and Dean's ears went a bit pink. Rose smiled and winked at him. She filled the large glass and headed over to them. "There you go then, fellow peasant." Rose smiled at him mischievously.

Dean nodded. "Alright. I admit it, I deserve that one."

Rose nodded back. "As long as you know it, mate." She turned to his partner. "What can I get you, then?"

Dean shook his head. "Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts."

Rose frowned, completely missing the humour. "Tha's a shame." She smiled sympathetically at the unnamed partner. "If it makes ya feel any better, you're not missin' out on much with the aspirin. My husband was deathly allergic to it, and he turned out only partly manic." The partner smiled and laughed under his breath,

Dean frowned at her. She looked to be barely in her early twenties. "You're married?"

Rose shook her head. "Widowed."

The men both gave her sympathetic looks. Looks Rose had gotten very used to from her family when the Doctor had passed away. "I'm sorry." The partner said.

Rose shrugged a little despondently. "It was a long time ago." It was. Decades in fact. Rose didn't want to say it had been a century, though she was sure it had been multiple.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the girl. Once again, he noted her age. He highly doubted it was that long ago. More accurately, they hadn't known each other long. Gunshot marriage and he passed away. It was probably to fast for their to be time to love and mourn. Dean had no idea that it was the complete opposite. Rose and the Doctor had had decades together, and it'd been centuries she'd spent apart now. Rose had grieved, and now she had moved on. Her family had passed and she decided to was high time for a new adventure.

A new universe.

Rose looked to Dean's partner again. "You're sure you're fine?" He nodded. Rose shrugged and smiled. "Well you boys let me know if ya need anythin', yeah?" The fake FBI agents smiled in agreement and Rose wandered away. She watched them talk for a bit, the taller one looking on the verge of laughter for majority of the conversation. Rose was more then a bit intrigued, she was downright curious. If she were in Pete's World, she would have pegged them as Torchwood agents scouting out for a rogue alien instantly. But this wasn't Pete's World, and there wasn't enough alien activity for that sort of need.

Rose was just washing down the bar again when Dean came over. His partner wasn't with him. Rose belated realized that a bit of time had passed and the taller one had probably gone home. "Hey," Dean greeted.

Rose smiled. "Wha' can I do for ya?"

Dean leaned forward on the bar and smiled. "It's more of what _I_ can do for _you_ — M'lady." Rose raised an eyebrow but couldn't stop the smile that slipped through at the 'M'lady' part. "How about tonight?"

Rose pursed her lips and considered. She didn't have any plans and it really would be a benefit to try and figure out what he was really there for. But no, Rose was going to run some scans in the area that night. Whatever was giving her the bad feeling was sure to register on some scans. Putting that off to end an innocent persons life.

"Sorry," Rose responded with a regretful tilt to her head, "I promised Lucy a girls' night out." Dean glanced over to the curly haired waitress serving a table. Rose smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth and winked. "Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. He was going to dream about those lips and that tongue tonight — if he didn't dream of Hell. "I wish I could. I don't think we're staying on the case."

"Wha'? To complicated for you?" Rose grinned teasingly again.

"Not complicated enough." Dean responded.

He turned to leave, but Rose spoke again. "Tha's ridiculous." He turned back around and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "'s not complicated wha' happened to the man, but you're not gonna help? Someone's dead, everyone who can help should help."

Dean sat down on the stool in front of her and leaned forward on the bar with his elbows. He considered her for a moment, thinking over what Ed had said earlier. "You believe him then?"

Rose picked up a glass and began drying it with a cloth. "Ed? Yeah, I believe he saw what he saw. Doesn't mean tha's what really happened, but 's what he saw. 's still evidence and it can't be ignored. Besides Ed, all they've got is the body."

Dean tried to keep the smirk off his face. "So you want the FBI to believe it was a Dracula that killed this kid? A vampire with awful fashion sense and a Hungarian accent?" At the look Rose gave him, he clearly hadn't done well with holding back his smirk.

Rose leaned forward on the bar and rested her arms beneath her chest. Dean allowed himself a generously long look at the skin before him. Yeah, he thought, definitely dreaming about her tonight. "See," Rose was saying, "there's another thing." Dean dragged his gaze from her breasts and looked up at the blonde as she waved her hand and spoke. "Say vampires are real. And this really was done by one, then why aren't they trying to hide? If whatever did this really isn't human, makes you wonder what would be so horrific, it'd want us to believe it's a vampire."

Dean was surprised. Most people didn't openly talk about the possibility of nonhuman entities, nor did they do it so casually. She had a point about the vampire though, and it was something he and Sam had agreed upon. It couldn't actually be a vampire. "It's just some whack-job who wants to be famous, or friends of the night or some crap like that."

Rose nodded but continued to wave her hand, she didn't fully agree. "Yeah… but with all those movies, and books and shows about vampires now. Vampires are so much more sparkly and vegetarian and stuff. No one goes classic anymore." Rose pointed at him. "Which is a downright shame, because the classics are definitely where it's at."

Dean smiled. He stood up from his seat at the same time Rose straightened from her lean against the bar. "Well, that was an awesome brainstorm there, your Highness. But I should head back to the hotel." He winked at her and headed on out.

"I'll see you later, princess." Dean raised a brow at her, but the smile gave away his amusement. Rose grinned her tongue in teeth smile at him and winked.

* * *

Things were beginning to get beyond ridiculous. Last night they'd all but packed up and were ready to head out when they got the call about an attack in the woods. An attack that the only eyewitness, Anna Marie, had said was by a werewolf. Ripped shorts, long hair, snout, the whole nine yards. Dean was almost inclined to believe her.

Sam opened the small metal door and slid out the slab with the victim on it.

"First a Dracula and now a full on movie-time Wolf Man? What the hell is going on in this town?" His mind wandered back to what Marion had said the night before. _The classics were where it's at_, that's what she'd said. Dracula, and then Wolf Man?

Sam unzipped the body bag and both the brothers stepped back. The smell was horrendous, rotten flesh mixed with blood and other parts of the body that had been ripped open and smelled profusely.

Sam pulled out a pencil and lifted up a piece of the leftover clothing. "Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe. Look at those bite marks." He pointed to a piece of the body. "Right down to the bone… And deeper."

Dean nodded. "Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Could be a werewolf." There were other things too, but werewolf was what the girl had seen — no matter how movie franchised it was.

"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind."

Dean rubbed his jaw. "So whatever it is, it's not a werewolf or a vampire, but it has absolutely no problem letting us believe that it's both those things." He caught his brother's eye. "Most supernatural being cover their tracks, they don't want to be found out."

Sam frowned and nodded. "So then what's going on?"

The Sheriff entered the room. "Well, I was hoping you boys could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibres we found on the body." He held up the evidence baggie. "Canine. Wolf hairs." Werewolves didn't have wolf hair, that was a myth.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked away. "I'm getting a headache."

Sam glanced at him then turned back to the Sheriff. "Uhh, thanks Sheriff. We'll let you know if we find anything."

The older man nodded. "'ppreciate your help on this, boys. I'll be at the station fielding calls, and the press." He nodded at them and left.

Sam zipped the body bag back up and slipped the metal slab back into place. He closed the door and looked to his older brother. "So? What are we thinking?"

Dean crossed his arms and glared at the closed door that hid the body from sight. "I'm thinking about Marion."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Man, seriously this isn't—"

Dean raised a hand and cut him off. "No — hear me out. Last night after you left I talked to her a bit about the case. She was completely open to the idea that it might not be a human doing this, brought the concept up before I did. And she mentioned something about classic films being better then the new crap." Dean gestured to the closed metal door. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say that's pretty freaking classic."

Dean headed out of the morgue, Sam easily keeping pace with him as they left. "So what are you saying?" Sam asked curiously. "Marion's the killer?"

"I don't know, man." He didn't think so. There wasn't anything about her that threw him off. Well, she was beautiful so that threw everything a bit off. He shook his head.

"So you think she's a hunter?"

"I don't know!" Dean glared at his brother, getting more frustrated by the second. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders. "I do know that the only way to figure it out is to get a date tonight. If she comes clean about being a hunter, then we've got more help. If another murder happens, she's got an alibi."

"And if she tries to kill you, you'll gank her."

Dean smiled grimly. "Exactly."


	2. Monster Movie (Part Two)

Nothing. Rose had gotten absolutely nothing last night. She might as well not even run any scans. She didn't understand it. The only thing alien in the vicinity was herself, the only alien tech was her own. So whatever was happening, and whatever it was that was doing it, was completely new to her. The thought terrified her just as much as it excited her.

She filled two pitchers of beer and brought them over to the two fake FBI agents. "Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon." The kid who got mauled by, what his girlfriend had said was, a werewolf. Rose was even more peeved then before when she'd heard. She needed to figure out what the difference was in these things killing people and modify her tech to search for it. She'd be damned if she lived in any universe and let innocents be murdered.

Dean nodded at her in thanks for the beer. "Yeah, this case just got complicated enough for our department."

Rose nodded. She figured as much. "Well, drinks are on me, mate. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Rose smiled flirtatiously. Her tech wasn't working, but if she could figure out a bit more about what these boys knew, it'd help her out.

Dean nodded appreciatively at the statement. "Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?"

Rose paused. Almost forgetting her lie from the night before. She laughed. "Nah, night before didn't even pan out anyways."

"Okay, then, Queen-y. I'll see you tonight." He smiled warmly at her and lifted up his beer to take a sip.

Rose winked. "Not if I see you first, m'Lorship." She left back to the bar, her short barmaid skirt flouncing as she did.

Sam raised his eyebrows a bit. "What's with the pet names?" Dean glared at him. "Have you picked out your first born son's name yet?"

Dean took a bite from his burger. "Shut up, Sammy." He said around the food.

Sam smiled, loving the obvious discomfort rolling off of his brother. He took a sip from his beer. "Well that's good at least. She's stuck here until 12 and then you've got a date with her. If anything happens during that time, it can't be her."

Dean shrugged. "That doesn't mean she's not a hunter. She could still know something about the case." He drank his beer and frowned as he thought. "There's something off about her."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, or her British accent is making you think about Bela." Dean made a face and Sam laughed. "See?"

* * *

Rose glanced at her watch. He was late. Which meant he was either a jerk, or someone else had been murdered. Rose didn't like it. Innocents were dropping left and right and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't remember a time she'd felt this helpless. Once this adventure was over, she was moving on. Rose had checked over her vortex manipulator on break and it was up and running again. There had been some interference from some pollen she'd picked up on another planet. However, the vortex manipulator had finally worked through it and flushed it from the system. She was good to go again, off to see the universe. But first she was being stood up.

Rose rolled her eyes and headed around the corner of the bar and down an alley. Dean was late, and she wasn't pathetic enough to wait around forever. She wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't going to be jerked around.

Bad Wolf flared up inside of Rose. Her eyes didn't even need to glow gold as she spun around and faced the theatrically dressed Dracula behind her. "Good evening." He greeted in an Hungarian accent.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "'lo there, Dracula."

He smiled when she said his name. Rose took a step back but the man matched her and moved forward. "I have watched you many nights from afar."

"Yeah," Rose interrupted, "'cause tha's not creepy."

The Dracula continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "My passion knows no bounds! You are the reincarnation of my beloved, Mina." He moved towards her faster now. Rose backed up until she hit a wall. The Dracula leaned into her. "And I must have you."

Rose swung her fist and punched him across the face. Before he had time to recover, she kicked him in the stomach and ran down the alley back towards the street. Rose heard huffing and cursing from behind her and quickly glanced back.

"Marion!" Rose turned around and ran straight into Dean. He caught her around the waist and stepped back to stop them from falling. They turned and saw Dracula swish his cape. He stood tall, his chest puffed out as he glared down his nose at Dean.

"Son of a bitch." Dean breathed out as he took in the other man.

The Dracula's glare grew more intense. "You should not use such language in the presence of my bride."

Rose snorted. "Yeah, never gonna happen, mate."

Dean glanced at her, she seemed completely under control. He turned back to the Dracula. "You heard the lady." Dean let go of Rose and swung a punch at the vampire. It connected, but seemed to barely faze the Dracula. The vampire bared his fangs and hissed at Dean as he lunged for him. Rose stepped back as they grappled. There was a tearing sound and a medallion went flying to the ground.

"Marion, run!" Dean hollered and the Dracula pushed him up against the wall. Rose rolled her eyes. That was less likely then the marriage to Count Chocula.

"You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker." The Hungarian man with delusions of cannibalism said. "Mina is mine." He bared his teeth. Dean pushed with all his might to keep the vampires fangs away from his neck where they were quickly descending.

Rose pounced. She grabbed the vampires shoulder, her other hand scrambled and eventually locked on his ear. She yanked back and the man lost his grip on Dean. There was a wet, ripping sound and suddenly Rose was holding his ear. Rose let out a small shriek as she stared down at the appendage. When she looked back up, Dean was chasing after the Dracula. Not one to be left behind, Rose booked it after them.

She caught up to Dean just as he rounded the corner and saw the Dracula practically leap half way up a metal fence then pull himself over. Dean jumped up, but didn't even make it halfway. Rose watched with confused bemusement as Dracula sped away on a moped.

"Seriously?" Rose asked. "A moped?"

Dean glanced at her. His eyes were burning with questions, which was the exact moment Rose remembered she wasn't acting nearly scared enough. She lifted up her hand, still holding the ear and made a noise somewhere between a whimper and a chocked scream.

Dean seemed to buy it, if only for a moment. "Come on, we'll go to the bar and you can wash your hands." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the alley, his other hand gently plucking the ear from her grasp. Dean glanced at her. She wasn't even shaking. "You did good back there."

Rose smiled at him. "Thanks, that means a lot comin' from Neil Young." Rose smiled cheekily at him.

Dean let out a low laugh. "When did you figure it out?"

Rose waved a hand, "Oh about…" She frowned and trailed off as something in the dark caught her eye. She moved away from Dean and picked up the medallion that was on the vampire's throat earlier. "Hey, look at this." She lifted it up and flipped it around to the back.

Dean stared at it as Rose read the inscription. "It belonged to the Dracula nut." Dean remembered. He had torn it off in the fight.

"Yeah, and 's a rental from a costume place." Rose looked up at Dean, he didn't look too surprised. "I really hope you know wha's goin' on around here."

Dean nodded and looked around the dark alleyway. "Yeah, I think I do." He gestured to the side entrance that led into the bar. "Come on, let's get inside."

Rose nodded and pulled the bar keys out of her jacket pocket. That was when Dean finally realized she was out of her barmaid outfit. Her hair was down in the usual honey coloured big curls and waves. She wore a black leather jacket and jeans with black boots. It certainly wasn't girly, nor was it what he had expected from her. It was practical, durable, and something distinctly hunter-like.

The door opened and the two entered the closed bar and restaurant. Rose turned on the lights and headed back behind the bar. The tap turned on and she vigorously washed her hands. Dean found a cloth to put the ear in before he, also, washed his hands with a generous amount of soap.

Dean glanced at her again. She wasn't freaking out — at all. He wasn't sure what to make of that. "Are you a hunter?"

Rose looked up at him as she dried her hands. "'m assuming you don't mean do I like to kill Bambi's mum?" Dean turned off the tap and took the washcloth from her to dry his own hands. He shook his head. "I dunno wha' you mean then." Rose picked up two scotch glasses and a bottle before making her way over to a booth.

Dean frowned. His hand went to his cell which he pulled out and quickly shot a text to Sammy about what happened. Sammy told him he'd be there soon, then Dean picked up the cloth with the ear inside of it and followed her to the booth. They sat down across from each other silently. Rose poured them both a glass of scotch. "How'd you know my badge was a fake?" No regular person off the street would know that. Dean refused to believe she wasn't a hunter. But why would she lie?

"I used to work with a company tha' dealt with fake ID's a lot." Rose shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What? Like Homeland Security?"

Rose laughed hard at that. She threw her head back and left Dean in the dark about what was so funny. When she finally calmed down she took a sip of her scotch and nodded, a smile still in place. "Somethin' like that, yeah."

Dean opened his mouth to ask another question but Rose wagged her fingers at him and shook her head. "Nuh-uh, my turn. Wha' was tha' thing?"

Dean considered the blonde before him for a moment. She had handled everything considerably well so far. Had attacked instead of run, kept an open mind in the search for a suspect, picked up clues in dark alleys. She may not have been a hunter, but Dean was certain she'd make one hell of one. "I wasn't sure at first, but the ear you got pretty much gives it away. It's a shapeshifter."

Rose considered that. She'd faced shapeshifting aliens before, but she had already established that this wasn't an alien. "Righ' and is this then, _normal_ behaviour for a shapeshifter?"

Dean scratched his head. "Yeah, not really. Though shifters in general tend to cause harm. We've come across a couple, and every time they've been killers."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well of course they have. You're not gonna find them if they're law abidin' citizens are you?" Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement but didn't respond. He took a sip from his glass. "So wha' do we do? There like a place you take shifters? A special prison or somethin'?"

Dean shook his head. "No. To get rid of a shifter you need silver." Rose stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on the next part of the instruction. Dean gestured. "Then we kill it."

Rose looked at him aghast. "What? You jus' kill him? No questions asked?"

Dean leaned forward. "He's killed people, Marion. We can't just let him walk about and continue to do that. We gotta gank him."

"But what if he was innocent. What if a shifter hadn't killed anyone?" The Doctor had always taught her to give second chances, to find an alternative route. Killing hadn't really been an option with him. Accidents happened and sometimes people couldn't be saved. Rose stuck by the Doctor's original premise though, you don't hurt those you can save.

"You said it yourself." Dean was calm. He wasn't budging on the topic. "If he hadn't killed anyone, we wouldn't be here." Dean saw the distraught on Rose's face. He sighed. "Look, shifters, werewolves, vampires. Take your pick. There are hundreds of monsters out there, but the one thing they all have in common is that they know about us. Hunters are everywhere. If a monster makes a wrong move, we'll find them. That's the way it goes. We hunt them, we kill them, and we save a lot of people along the way."

Rose sank back against the booth. She pouted at her scotch glass as she thought that over. It went against everything inside of her, but Dean had a point. If they knew, and they killed anyways, wasn't that like taking your second chance? Killing was wrong, needless killing was disgusting. Rose had to admit, she was in a completely different universe now. Apparently, this universe played by different rules. If she was going to stay there, if she was going to _help_ people, she'd have to learn them.

Rose took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She looked right at Dean, staring straight into the new dangers she was allowing into her life. "How long have you been doin' this then? Killin' monsters, tha' is."

Dean shrugged. He hadn't looked up from his glass. "When we were younger our mother was killed by a demon. From that moment on, my dad started hunting them. He raised my brother, Sammy, and myself in the hunt. So I guess you could say our whole lives." Dean looked up at her then. She didn't have a look of sympathy on her face, more of understanding. "You lost someone?" The second the words left his mouth he wanted to punch himself. She'd said that she was a widow. Of course she lost someone.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, my dad died when I was a baby."

Dean nodded. He took another sip of scotch. "That's like Sammy, he never really got to meet our mom. Doesn't have any memories of her." Dean looked down at the table top again and missed it when Rose's eyes glowed gold. Rose bit her lip. Sam would meet their mom, almost the exact same way Rose had met her father. Time travel was a beautiful thing.

"Sammy?" Rose asked politely. She knew Sammy was the younger brother, the taller one.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, my partner. Really my younger brother… I'm Dean." She considered telling him her real name, but there was too much of a risk. The last thing Rose needed was these boys finding out there were two of her, they'd think _she_ was a shifter.

Rose leaned forward on the table and stared at Dean seriously. "You said demons, werewolves, vampires. Those are real?" Dean looked up and nodded. His eyes narrowed a bit at the look on Rose's face. "Wha' else is there?"

Dean frowned and shook his head. "No. Marion, you don't want to get messed up in this."

"Why not?" Rose tried really hard not to be offended. She'd saved planets, galaxies and universes, all on multiple occasions. She could do this too.

"Because — because we move from motel to motel. We eat fast food for a living, we're never in the same place twice and we're working all ours of the night and day. We impersonate important people, get chased by the authorities and on a number of occasions have been thrown in jail. That's why. You really want to do that?"

God. Rose wanted nothing more than to do that all day every day. She missed travelling with the Doctor. Hunting, as Dean called it, sounded pretty similar. Rose smiled broadly. "Is it wrong tha', yeah, I really want that." Dean stared at her astonished. "Look, I travel all the time. Wha' you said is my life in a nutshell anyways. I try to help people, tend to get in trouble. Ya know, cultural differences." Rose waved her hand nonchalantly. "Bu' besides tha', 'm always on the move. Never stay anywhere long. Only been here a week actually, got stuck for a bit. After this is taken care, 'm gonna move out and head to the next place tha' calls me. If I find one of these things again, I won't hesitate to try and stop it."

Dean glared at her. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

Rose smiled cheekily. "Then teach me."

He rolled his eyes and tried to not show how much her smile effected him. "I don't have time to train you to be a hunter, princess." He raised the scotch glass to his mouth and paused. "But if I don't do something you're still going to hunt them aren't you?" Rose smiled. Dean shook his head. "I should just let them get you."

Rose laughed. "Nah, wha' would all our subjects think, prince?" Dean shook his head again and took a long sip of scotch. He was caving, Rose could see it. She decided to back off though, too much pressure too fast would make him snap. And he wouldn't snap in her favour.

The door to the bar opened and Sam walked in quickly. He eyed the two at the booth and made his way over. "Hey. You guys alright?"

Dean nodded at his brother. "Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." He pushed the cloth over to Sam. Sam opened it up and made a face.

"We ripped it off of Dracula." Rose informed him.

Sam looked to her and quickly noted the clothes and the lack of hysteria. "Hunter?" Rose and Dean shook their heads. Sam nodded, not understanding at all but willing to go along with it. "So the ear?"

Dean leaned forward. "Touch it." Sam did. "A shifter. Except this one is all holding buckets of crazy." Dean gestured to Rose and nodded.

She pulled out the medallion they'd found in the alley. She handed it to Sam. "Found it in the alley after the fight. Dean tore it off. 's from a costume place."

Dean took another drink of scotch. "All three monsters — The dracula, wolf man, and the mummy — all the same critter. Which means we need to catch this freak before he "creature from the black lagoon's" somebody."

Rose shook her head. "I don't think he will."

Sam turned to her, curious. "Why not?"

"Well 's jus'…" She fidgeted with her fingers as she collected her thoughts. Both the boys had their eyes trained on her. This was her time to shine, she knew it. If Dean was going to teach her to hunt, he'd need a reason. Rose was going to give him one. "All the other murders were pretty basic, scenes from horror flicks, yeah? Well he didn't try to kill me in the alley. An' I think he's drawn us into his fantasy. He called me Mina, and Dean, Mr. Harker."

Sam's eyes widened a bit. Dean looked between the two, confused. "Who's that?"

"Mina and Jonathan Harker are from the movies and novels. Mina was his intended bride, Harker the fiancé. He's fixating on you," he told Rose, "wants you to be his bride."

Rose sighed and leaned her leaned her head on her hand. "Wish I could say it was the first time a crazy — anything — fixated on me."

Sam wasn't done though. "But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Ed Brewer." Sam nodded.

"What?" Rose frowned at the both of them. "Ed's harmless. Fancies me, sure, but he isn't a killer."

"Marion, he called you a goddess. You should have seen the look of worship on his face. The man isn't all there. Do you know where he lives?"

Rose shook her head. It wasn't Ed, she knew that. "No, bu' he works at the old theatre." Rose crossed her arms. "It isn't him."

Sam and Dean exchanged a few words, and then Sam was heading out to find Ed. Rose stared stonily at the door for a moment. She knew it wasn't Ed. Her increased powers from Bad Wolf mixed with this universe's Time Vortex told her that. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She sighed. If it wasn't him, Sam would just leave him alone…right? Rose asked Dean. He gave her a look, one Rose couldn't really decipher, then told her none too kindly that Sam wouldn't hurt her boyfriend.

"You really want to do this?" Rose looked up at Dean, shocked. She'd been completely lost in her thoughts. She nodded quickly. Dean huffed. "Most people get dragged into this life, Marion. They don't chose it. Once you're in, it's almost impossible to get out. Hunter's don't have happy endings."

Rose sighed. She could see that. Most companions didn't have happy endings. But it was worth it, to travel the stars and see the universe. She was immortal now, all her loved ones long dead, in a completely different universe. And Rose wouldn't have it any other way. She'd go through all the hardship of her long life, over and over again, if that's what the price was to have travelled with the Doctor. "I could help so many people Dean, you have no idea."

Dean stared at her like she was some complicated puzzle, and in lots of ways she was. "What makes helping people your responsibility?"

"What makes it yours?" She countered. After a moment of silence, Rose got up from the booth and locked the door to the bar.

Dean stared at the counter top. "Last few years, I started thinking that way. That it was all my responsibility, you know? And, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before…" Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortable. Rose walked back over and stood by the table. "A little while ago, I had this — it's called a near-Death experience. Very near." Still staring at the countertop, Dean didn't see Rose's eyes glow gold again. He also didn't see them fill with horror, then tears. Rose slipped into the booth beside Dean, drawing back the rage and anger inside of her. They'd _tortured_ him.

Dean continued, oblivious to Rose's inner turmoil. "And, uh...when I came to… Things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. It's not just a responsibility. And I don't just help them. I save them. I guess it's — it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift… Like a mission. Kind of like a… a mission from god."

Rose smiled. She wanted to kiss him. That thought alone almost gave her pause. Dean was the first man she'd wanted to kiss since she met the Doctor. Well, she didn't count Jack. But Rose really did want to kiss him, and she knew he needed the comfort, knew he wanted to kiss her. She bit her lip, staring at Deans, it was just one kiss.

"So does tha' make you my guardian angel?" She smiled, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. Dean's eyes fixated on the tongue, watching it disappear between the most beautiful lips he'd ever seen.

"Man, I hope not." He whispered.

Rose leaned forward as her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss that had Rose melting in his arms. He pulled her closer, his hand sneaking between her jacket and shirt to rest at the curve of her waist. Rose moaned at the feel of his warm hands holding her close. She felt Dean's lips curl up into a smile as he continued to kiss her. Rose pulled back a bit and laughed, she smacked his shoulder, wanting to wipe that smug look off of his face. Dean chuckled and kissed her bottom lip, he pulled her closer again and they continued to laugh and kiss. It was sweet and fun, and better then Rose had hoped for.

The rest of the bar lights flickered on and Rose and Dean pulled apart.

Lucy stood by the bar, jaw dropped. "Holy crap. Oh, my god. Marion. Guys, I'm —I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out."

Rose flushed and shook her head. "Lucy, 's fine. Really."

Lucy held up a bottle. "I just — I came to borrow a bottle. I kind of got something going back at my… Anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, so I'm just gonna get out of your hair." Lucy made to leave.

Rose laughed. "Seriously, Lucy, 's been a crazy night. Stay for a drink."

Dean looked at Rose then back at Lucy. The last thing he wanted was for Lucy to stay. Rose's kisses were like M&amp;M's. He could sit there for the rest of his life and just — he turned to Lucy. "Yeah. Stay for a drink." What the hell had gotten into him? _Sit there for the rest of his life?_ This town was clearly screwing with his head. Rose smiled at him and he forced a smile back.

* * *

"Oh, that sounds awful." Lucy gushed. "Marion, honey, are you okay?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, 'm fine. Just wish I got more then a right hook an' a kick at him." Dean smiled at that, loving the big fight in the little packaging before him.

With his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Dean played with the end of one of her curls. He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly disentangled himself from her. Rose shot him an inquiring look but was quickly distracted by something on the table. She picked up the bottle of alcohol that Lucy had shared with them.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Dean finally responded to Rose's earlier statement. Lucy pulled out a napkin and blotted her lipstick.

Rose set the bottle down on the table top, hard. She looked sharply at Lucy. "Wha' did you do?"

Dean frowned between the two of them. Lucy leaned forward and smiled at Rose in a way Dean quickly identified as altogether too creepy for his tastes. "God, you really are fantastic aren't you?" Rose flinched at Lucy's words, though Dean couldn't see why. "So much smarter than any of these buffoons give you credit for. Perfection."

Rose blinked blearily and swayed as she climbed out of the booth. Dean stumbled out behind her. The room swam around them as the drugs that Lucy had put in the alcohol finally kicked in.

"It's you, isn't it?" Dean growled. He swung a punch at one of the three Lucy's he saw, but missed entirely. The force propelled him towards the table and his hand landed on the bottle they'd been drinking from. He smashed the end of it against the edge of the table.

"Lucy please." Rose pleaded. "You don't want ta do this. Please jus'…" Rose trailed off as she stumbled.

Dean shouldered Rose out of the way and brandished the broken bottle. "Too late. I'll skin you myself." The bottle fell from his limp grasp and Dean collapsed to the ground.

"Dean!" Rose cried. She slumped down beside the hunter and checked his pulse. Her fingers fumbled along his neck. Eventually she gave up and simply checked through the Time Vortex. She sighed, her body sagging against Deans. He was alive. Her body felt like it was being weighed down with sandbags, but she forced herself to look to Lucy anyways. "Lucy, stop this. 's not gonna end well… for…" Rose slumped forward and she collapsed on top of Dean.

* * *

Rose gasped awake. She sat up quickly as her eyes glanced around the room. It was an old, medieval looking castle. Rose rubbed her hands along the modern material of the blankets beneath her. "Medieval lookin', but no' actually." She mumbled to herself. Rose crawled off the bed and headed to the door. She paused when she saw the long satin white dress hanging near the bed. She snorted at it and headed out the door.

Whatever drugs Lucy had given her had worked its way through her system. If she had been a regular human, she was sure she'd have been out for much longer. That gave her a particular advantage. Maybe she could find Dean somewhere around here and they could escape.

The hallway was stone or — Rose reached out a hand. Fake. The entire place was one giant fun house. Rose tilted her head to the side a bit. Prop house would be more accurate. She continued down the hall until she heard voices coming from behind a door. She paused and leaned her ear against the wood.

"_You do realize what happens. At the end of every monster movie?_" Dean was saying.

"_Ah. But this movie is mine_." The Hungarian accent quickly identified the other speaker as the Dracula — Lucy. "_And in it, the monster wins. The monster gets the girl. And the hero, he's…electrocuted._" Rose's eyes widened. Wait — what? "_And tonight, Jonathan Harker. You will be my hero_." Rose was just taking a few steps back to help her get the momentum to kick the door down when suddenly — the door bell rang. Rose raced back to the door and leaned her ear close again. She heard the tail end of Dracula excusing himself and his footsteps receding.

Rose counted to five then threw the door open and ran into the room. It was a science lab, right out of Frankenstein. There were test tubs and stone walls and Dean strapped to a propped up metal slab. Rose raced towards him, hand diving into her pocket for her sonic screwdriver.

"Marion?"

Rose paused when she noticed his appearance. There was a moment of stunned silence before she burst into laughter. He was dressed in a fully decked out Oktoberfest costume for men. "Oh, oh tha' is just rich." She wiped a tear away. "Can I get a picture?"

Dean glared at her. "Did you bring anything to get me out?"

Rose nodded but didn't move. She eyed him. "You know, it really is becoming. Love the knee highs." His glare grew darker. Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and unlocked the first metal strap across his shoulders.

Dean frowned at the warbling noise that emanated from the black cylindrical device. A light at the end lit up bright blue. "What is that?"

Rose paused and gave him a confused look. "Did you want to get out or have a science lesson." Another glare later and Rose almost had Dean out. "We should hurry, I doubt he'll go long before checkin' in on me."

Dean nodded and stumbled off of the metal slab as Rose finished unlocking his confines. A loud crash echoed from the direction Rose had entered. "I think he figured out you're missing." Dean received the glare that time.

They ran towards a door but froze when the entrance Rose had used slammed open. The wood splintered and fake stone wall behind it dented. Dracula stormed in, his eyes dark and furious. "Mina!" He thundered then pointed at Dean when he saw the man with his hand on Rose's wrist. "Unhand my bride!"

Rose scowled at him. "Bride? You actually think I'd marry you?" Before Dean could stop her, her feet were carrying her across the room towards the shapeshifter. "Ya murdered people! There are families out there mourning their children because of you. You did that. You brought pain to this world, an' 'm not gonna marry you."

Dracula's face became solemn. "This is for your own good, my love." He moved quickly and threw Rose to the side. She slammed against a large metal contraption and collapsed to the ground.

"Marion!" Dean moved forward but the Dracula stood in his way.

"Now it is time to get rid of you for good, Mr. Harker." Dracula raised his hand theatrically and swung his cape with a flourish. Dean raised his fists and tensed his body, prepared for a fight. Shifters were stronger than humans. Dean knew he stood little chance for long. He had no silver on him, and for all he knew Marion was dead across the room.

_BANG!_

Dean's head whipped around to see Sam standing at the base of the stairwell, gun raised. Dracula collapsed to the ground. The bullet had gone straight into his heart. The fake vampire gasped and blinked in a slightly confused, shocked manner. He tried to say something, but was stopped as he coughed up blood instead. A moment later, Dracula was dead.

Dean hesitated for only a second before he raced over to Rose's prone body. She was lying on her stomach, facing the wall. Dean was about to roll her over and check for a pulse when she gasped away. She sat up quickly, back still to the room and the Winchesters.

"Marion?"

Rose shook her head and blinked the golden hue of the vortex from her eyes as it slowly dragged the life back into her momentarily dead body. When she felt the vortex finally recede from her mind she turned around. Dean was staring at her, eyes wide and afraid. Rose's brows drew together. "Is he dead?" Dean looked over his shoulder and Rose followed his gaze. The shifter lied motionless on the ground, chest red where blood had pooled from the single bullet wound. She hadn't wanted to kill him at first, but being murdered tended to sway your opinion.

Rose let out a breath. A tiny piece of fear crept into her heart as her eyes flickered between the worried looks of the Winchester brothers. If Sam or Dean had seen the gold from of the vortex when she had been brought back to life, she was done for. Neither of them would believe she was anything but a monster. Rose briefly considered if she should even be associating with them, considering how dangerous it would be if they ever found out she wasn't human. No — she needed help, especially if she planned on fighting monsters herself.

"Now what?" She asked.

Dean stood and held out his hand. Rose took it and he pulled her up. "Now we get out of here before the cops respond to any calls about a gunshot." Sam nodded at them and the three of them headed up out of the basement, and to Rose and Dean's surprise, out the main floor of a suburban home. Dean's car, the Impala, was sitting across the street and the they quickly filed in.

It wasn't until Dean went to open the door that he realized he was still holding Rose's hand. He dropped it like it had scorched him and ducked into the car. Rose gave him another look and slid into the back seat. Sam gunned the engine and the Impala sped out of the sleeping neighbourhood.

Sam drove them to the motel that they were staying at. The boys would need to pick up their things and head out as fast as possible. Sam glanced at Rose and Dean as they fidgeted around each other in front of the car like a couple of teenagers. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He'd seen his brother holding Rose's hand — holding it like a life line. He rolled his eyes and left them in the parking lot.

Rose glanced over at the door to the motel room as it closed behind Sam. Dean scuffed his boots on the pavement for a minute before he roused up the courage to look at Rose. "Marion, I still don't think it's a good idea."

Rose shrugged. "Tha's okay Dean. If 's not a good idea, you won't be there to see it. I can handle myself. Been doin' it for years, I'll manage on my own."

Rose turned and began to head out of the parking lot. She couldn't decide if she was happy or sad. Happy that the Winchesters hadn't found her out, sad that she wasn't going to travel with them. Not sad that she wasn't going to get to kiss Dean again — nope. She was perfectly — Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around. Rose's breath caught in her throat as she stared into his bright green eyes.

Dean swallowed. "I understand, okay?" Rose frowned in confusion. "I understand that it's your responsibility. I don't know how it happened, and I won't ask. But I'm not going to let you just run off and make a mess. Some serious shit is going on right now and I don't need to be worrying about you."

Rose nodded. Right, she got it. No hunting. Not like he could really stop her though. She tried to shake off his grip but he tightened his hold and growled in frustration. "No, Marion, you don't understand." He sighed and ran his other hand through his short cropped hair. "I'm going to worry about you anyways. So you might as well stick around so I don't have to run across the country to save your tight ass."

Rose preened a bit and smiled. "You mean?" Dean nodded. Rose jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing as she hugged him. Dean laughed and patted her back. Rose pulled back a bit to thank him. Dean's eyes dragged down to her full, gorgeous lips and he quickly disentangled themselves from one another.

"Yeah, about that." He waved a hand between them. "We probably shouldn't…"

"Right."

"Things'll just get…"

"Complicated."

"Yeah."

"Totally understand."

The two stood and stared at each other for one long heated minute. Rose inwardly groaned, feeling like this was going to be reminiscent of her adventures with the Doctor. All sexual tension and no release. Meanwhile, Dean was inwardly cursing himself. He'd said to Sam earlier he wanted to bang the chick, and now the chick was going to be with them. It didn't help that Dean obviously couldn't control himself around her. Sam was going to die from the hilarity of it.

"So," Rose finally said, crashing into Dean's mind the way she had been almost every minute since they met. "once you and Sam are packed we'll grab my bag from my apartment and head out, yeah? We wanted to beat the enforcements didn't we?"

Dean nodded. After a second of scrambling to pick his concentration up from the ground, he practically fled into the motel.

Rose crossed her arms and stared at the door, a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel excited. Travelling again, helping people, and getting into a whole lot of trouble. The Doctor would be proud.

* * *

Comments?


	3. Yellow Fever (Part One)

Yellow Fever

They were in the middle of a couple of abandoned farmer fields. The Impala doors were wide open with Zepplin blasting from the stereo. Sam was sitting on a half broken fence while he clipped away at the fake FBI badge he was making for Rose. Sam could still hardly believe she had gone with them. He definitely couldn't believe that Dean had actually wanted that.

At first Sam had thought he was kidding. Then he thought Dean had hit his head. Finally he came to the realization that his older brother wanted a sex buddy with him 24/7. Though it had never happened before, Sam didn't put it past Dean to consider it. The last theory, oddly enough, had resulted in an enraged glare from his brother.

Rose honestly wanted to learn to be a hunter, and Dean honestly wanted to teach her. He glanced over at the two of them across the narrow field. Dean had snatched a decrepit scarecrow and set it up along the further fence line along with some old cans. He'd brought Rose to a respectable distance away and pulled out a gun. He was showing her how to load it and use the safety.

Sam finished putting together the badge, naming Rose as a one "Jane Smith", upon her own insistence. Dean had commented it was too plain and ordinary. Rose had countered with saying that that was exactly why it was so perfect. Sam slid the newly minted badge into his pocket and headed out to the other side of the field.

As he got closer he could hear Dean lecturing Rose about gun safety, sounding remarkably like their father. Rose was doing her own — incredibly accurate — portrayal of a teenage Dean.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dean, I've held a gun before."

Dean nodded and tried to not get riled at the attitude in her tone. "Yes, but you also said you don't like guns."

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to use one!" Dean opened his mouth to continue his lecture but Rose cut him off with an angry groan. "Jus' hand me the bloody gun, Dean!"

Dean glared at her. "And if I don't, princess?"

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth pinched into a straight line. She gestured to the duffle between them that held an assortment of guns. "Or I'll shove my hand in the bag and shoot with whatever comes out, yeah?"

"Marion." Dean's voice was low as he clearly tried to keep his cool. "This isn't a joke. You need to know how to shoot, and in order to do that you first need to know…"

Dean was cut off as Rose suddenly pulled a 444 Marlin revolver from the bag. Both Sam and Dean jumped to stop her from using such a powerful weapon. Rose turned and shot the weapon, she didn't even flinch, nor did she fall back in an unprepared heap. Dean and Sam whipped around to see the head of the scarecrow had disappeared.

Sam laughed. Rose set the safety back on, twirled the gun around her finger and shoved the gun into Dean's limp hands. "You were sayin'?" She asked, all innocence.

Dean closed his mouth finally and turned his head back to the short blonde in front of him. "Who did you say you worked for?"

Rose smiled one of the most evil smiles Dean had ever seen. Which made it all the more wrong that he absolutely loved it. "I didn't." Rose said back. She looked over her shoulder at Sam and winked.

Sam laughed again. He had to admit it, he liked her. She had fire, and passion and was apparently really great with a gun. Dean had been right, Rose would make a great hunter. It was a just a shame the Apocalypse was coming. That had been something neither of the brothers had decided to discuss with the girl yet. They'd take her out on a few hunts, ease her into their world and if she didn't run away, then they'd tell her about Lucifer and the angels.

Sam cocked his head to the side. "How are you with hand to hand?" He asked curiously.

Rose turned to him and shrugged. "'m trained. But I wouldn't say I could beat either of you in a fight. Guns are easy, hand to hand is definitely something I could work on though." Behind her, Dean had begun gathering up the supplies he'd been showing her. Holy water, salt, iron, the works.

Sam nodded. "Well that'll have to wait. I just finished this." He pulled out the badge and tossed it to her. Rose caught it and flipped it open. She smiled. "And we just got a call, Maumee."

Rose looked up from her new fake ID and frowned. "Am I supposed to know what tha' means?"

Dean rolled his eyes and hefted the duffle over his shoulder. "Friggin' Brits."

Sam and Dean headed back towards the Impala. Rose stood where she was for a second, admiring her new badge, until that snide remark finally hit her. "Oi!" She shouted and ran after them.

* * *

Rose didn't think she'd ever be able to unsee that autopsy. Or unsmell it for that matter. It had been informative though, she had to admit. Two people had died from heart attacks in Maumee, and this one was just one town over. But the autopsy showed no signs of a heart attack, the guy was a marathon runner. The heart had simply given out for no reason.

Rose had noticed Dean's interest in the deep gashes along the victim, Frank O'Brien's arms. The coroner had said they were simply scratches from falling, but they seemed too deep. She'd also just caught the tan from the missing wedding ring just before Dean mentioned it. Rose was impressed. Dean knew his job and how to do it, he didn't miss anything. That thought made Rose uneasy, how long would it take for him to realize she wasn't who or what she said she was?

Rose shuddered as her mind rudely reminded her of the blood splattering across Sam's face and the heart in Dean's hand during the autopsy. She touched her uneasy stomach as she willed herself not to be sick.

They'd headed straight to the Sheriff's station from the coroners. Apparently the Sheriff was busy though, and the three were forced to wait outside for him. Rose leaned on one hip as she eyed the young deputy at the front desk. She was impatient and time was wasting. Rose glanced over at the two brothers beside her. She was following their lead, she didn't want to step on any toes.

Ten minutes went past.

Rose spared the brothers one more glance before sauntering over to the front desk. "Hi…" Rose glanced at his name tag, "Deputy Linus." Rose raised her eyebrows, falsely impressed. "Wow, a Deputy. Tha's exciting."

Deputy Linus choked and swallowed. He looked like an ant and Rose the shoe. Behind her, Sam and Dean watched on with rapt attention. Dean tightened his grip on the seats armrests as he told himself not to deck the kid she was smiling to like that.

Deputy Linus finally found his voice. "Ye-yeah, sorry about the wait again."

Rose nodded and played with her hoop earring. Dean had had a fit when he saw them. He claimed it wasn't the 1970's and Rose easily responded, "yeah, but we should definitely visit," which had received and odd look from Dean. Rose was sure her hoops didn't match her 'regulation' pantsuit, but she didn't care. The hoops were from some of her first travels with the Doctor, it felt right. He was right there with her helping her along.

"Righ'," Rose answered the Deputy with a smile and flutter of her eyes. She leaned forward on the desk and silently thanked herself for not buttoning her white blouse up all the way. She gave the Deputy a moment to bring himself together then continued. "Sorry, bit forgetful me. Why was it tha' he couldn't see us, again?"

Deputy Linus swallowed and dragged his eyes up to Rose's. "He's asked not to be disturbed. You'll have to wait 'til he's available."

Rose nodded as she took the young man's hands and played with them softly. His jaw slackened. "Yeah, suppose you're right. But I was thinkin', yeah? Maybe you could make a tiny exception." Rose let out a breathy laugh. "I know, daft me. But 's just you _are_ the Deputy." Rose smiled and leaned across the desk to tap his badge that clearly labeled him as such. "An' if anyone can help a girl out, 'm sure it'd be you." Rose deliberately lowered her voice at the end. Deputy Linus' eyes bugged out and he fumbled for the phone beside him.

Rose smiled charmingly at him as he quickly spoke with the Sheriff, informing him that there were people here to see him. Rose heard the grumble on the other line and the loud stomps to the door of the office to the left. Rose shifted a bit but didn't drop her smile as the door to the Sheriff's office swung open.

A tall gruff looking man glared out at the room. "Linus I said…" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on Rose.

Rose walked around the desk so the Sheriff could see all of her. "Sorry 'bout the nuisance Sheriff. 'm Jane Smith, FBI." She held up her badge. The Sheriff shook his head, trying to gain some focus. "My partners an' I were wonderin' if we could talk to you for a second?"

The Sheriff glanced behind her and finally noticed the amused looking Sam and glowering Dean. He nodded. "Sure, sorry about the wait." He held the door open and nodded for them to enter. "Come on in." Rose glanced over her shoulder at the boys and winked. Sam laughed silently as he stood with his brother and followed her into the Sheriff's office.

The Sheriff stopped them when they reached the door and gestured to a floor mat. "Shoe's off." He ordered, back to his gruffness. Rose didn't even blink at the instruction and toes off her shoes. She followed the Sheriff and shook his hand. "Al Britton." He introduced. Then quickly shook Sam and Dean's hands as they entered the office as well.

Rose took a seat in front of the man's desk as he quickly slathered his hands in hand sanitizer. Rose raised her eyebrows and glanced at Sam, who had taken the vacant seat beside her. He was sharing a look with Dean that left Rose feeling like she was missing something.

"Okay." Sheriff Britton said as he sat down behind his desk. "So, what can I do for you sweetie?"

Rose smiled past the annoyance at the term of endearment. "We've been called in to check up on the death of Frank O'Brien. As we heard it, some of your men found him, yeah?"

Sheriff Britton narrowed his eyes and tapped the desk nonchalant. "They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks." Behind Rose, Dean snickered. She turned and both she and the Sheriff glared at Dean. At least the man had the decency to look abashed, Rose thought.

"That's our softball team's name." The Sheriff clarified. "They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man."

"Yeah." Dean put in. "Big heart." Rose made a face at the mental image that brought up. She glared over her shoulder at Dean.

Sam ignored the both of them. "Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?"

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy."

"You know what scared him?" Sam asked.

The Sheriff thought for a moment but eventually shook his head. "No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." The man started and turned quickly to the hand sanitizer on his desk. He slathered his hands in it once again and rubbed as much of the liquid into his skin as he could.

Rose looked to Sam and Dean as they all shared a very confused glance. Rose had seen germ freaks before, but this was taking that idea to a whole new level. She glanced around the room quickly and noticed the trophies along the back wall for sports. Generally, when people obsessed over germs, they stayed away from sports — especially contact sports. The room was tidy, but not enough to illustrate the Sheriff's need for cleanliness. This was clearly a new development.

Rose stood up with Sam and Dean. "Thank you so much for your time Sheriff. We know how busy you are."

The Sheriff smiled charmingly at Rose and inclined his head. "Nothin' to it at all, my dear. Come 'round again any time." Rose smiled and followed the brothers out of the station and back onto the street.

Dean looked around the street as they walked, shaking his head. "No way that was a heart attack."

Sam nodded his head. "Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

Rose crossed her arms against the breeze and hurried her pace to keep up with the boys. "Yeah, but wha' can do tha'? Scare someone to death?"

Dean snorted. "What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a

hundred things."

Rose's eyes widened and she leaned forward a bit to catch Dean's eye. "Chupacabra?" She asked, and he didn't miss the hint of wonder and excitement in her voice. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes at the two. "So, we make a list and start crossing things off." He suggested of the predicament.

Dean agreed and asked, "Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

Sam glanced over at Rose as he thought, she shrugged. "Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins." Rose looked to Dean to see if he agreed with Sam, but the elder Winchester seemed otherwise preoccupied.

"Hang on, hang on." He raised his hand and the three of them came to a stop on the sidewalk. Rose glanced around for any threat, but didn't see anything in the immediate vicinity.

"I don't see anythin'," Rose said, "wha' is it, Dean?"

Dean turned around to face the two. He had this odd look on his face. If Rose didn't know any better, she'd say it was something akin to childlike fear. "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there." Rose and Sam both leaned around him to look at the teenagers. They were standing around talking and playing with their skateboards.

"Let's walk this way." Dean suggested, then promptly looked both ways and speed walked across the street.

"Did that really just happen?" Sam asked Rose.

Rose frowned at Dean. She hadn't known him for long, but she already knew enough to know that reaction was not within his character. Rose silently made a note to keep an eye on Dean. Then the two of them quickly made it across the street after Dean and headed the long way around for the Impala.

* * *

The neighbour of Frank O'Brien was clearly a pet person. Not a cat person — no, a pet person. With reptiles — with _snakes_. Rose wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd faced giant talking snakes, and spiders the size of houses, but there was something about normal earth snakes. Maybe it was a leftover feeling of self preservation from when she was a human. Rose didn't really know, but the idea of so many reptiles surrounding her was incredibly unnerving. Dean clearly felt the same.

He was stiff as a board beside her as his eyes darted around the room like a caged animal. Rose desperately wanted to reach over and take his hand, but they were supposed to be professionals. She turned back to Mark Hutchins as the man scanned over their ID's. He had a rather large snake wrapped around himself as he lounged in his seat across from the three fake FBI agents.

Mark nodded. "Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith." He smiled abashedly at Rose. "The Smith throws it off." Rose grinned and shrugged. Dean turned in his seat as he surveyed the rest of the room and its reptilian inhabitants.

A flicker of alarm crossed Sam's face. He cleared his throat and smiled tightly. "Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Dean's eyes caught the sight of a huge lizard and he quickly spun around. Rose grabbed his wrist. The man almost jumped out of his skin and Rose quickly loosened her grip. Dean looked at her with wide eyes, she gave him a stern look that quickly melted into a warmer one. Dean let out a breath and his shoulders slumped a bit, but the dodgy way his eyes scanned the room continued.

"Monday," Mark was saying to Sam, "he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

Rose gave Mark a curious look. "Did you talk to him? Did he seem scared?" Sam cast a look in Rose's direction, pleasantly surprised by their similar train of thought.

Mark nodded. "Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

Dean, who looked as though he too were freaking out, cleared his throat. "Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?"

"Well, yeah," Mark said like it was obvious, "witches."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Witches?" He and Dean shared a look over Rose's short head. "Like…?" Rose could barely contain her excitement. _Witches_. No — don't get your hopes up, she told herself.

"Well, 'Wizard of Oz' was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

Rose laughed shortly. She saw the seriousness on Mark's face and her jaw slackened. "Wha'? Seriously?" Mark nodded, eyebrows raised.

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked.

Mark shrugged. "Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes." Rose raised her eyebrows. "Lots of stuff."

Sam nodded. "So, tell me. What was Frank like?"

Mark frowned and hesitated. "I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

Rose looked between Sam and Mark. Sam seemed just as confused. "Wha' do you mean?" She asked Mark.

"Well, in high school he was," Mark hesitated again, "he was a dick." Rose and Sam glanced at each other, Dean was otherwise preoccupied looking at the aquariums around the room again. The two turned back to Mark. "Like a bully." The man clarified. "I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together."

Dean snickered. Rose elbowed him in the gut and he gasped in pain. He glared at Rose then turned to the frowning Mark. "So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?"

"Well, I don't…" Mark paused, clearly confused. "Frank had a heart attack, right?"

Sam decided not to directly answer that. "Just answer the question, sir."

Clearly becoming a bit more concerned for the situation he was in, Mark took a moment. Finally he said, "No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife…" Mark trailed off.

"His wife?" Dean asked, remembering the tan line on the dead man's ring finger. "So he was married."

Mark nodded as he absentmindedly petted his snake. "She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Dean stared as the man stroked his pet. Mark noticed and smiled good natured at the petrified FBI agent. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." He nodded toward the couch the three agents were sitting on. "She smells fear."

Rose and Dean turned at the same time and saw the albino snake creep over the lip of the couch and head down towards them. Rose froze and barely even registered Dean's fearful gasp. The snake reached the seat of the couch and paused. It turned and surveyed Dean and then looked to Rose. It's reptilian eyes made contact with hers and without hesitation it slithered across Dean's lap, quickly moving away from the confused blonde.

Sam barely took notice of the occurrence until he saw the confused look on Mark's face. He stared after the albino reptile as it made its getaway across the floor. What was he missing here that Mark, the snake and Rose all clearly saw?

* * *

Rose stood casually in front of the doorway to Frank's apartment as Sam leaned over the handle. A few clicks later and Sam had the door opened. The two slid into the room quietly and looked over their silent surroundings.

"So wha' is it exactly tha' we're lookin' for?" Rose asked Sam. She crossed her arms over her chest and stepped deeper into the open apartment. There was a sunken in living room and a wall at the back that separated the space from the kitchen. To the left were two doors, presumably the bedroom and the bathroom. The colours were natural, browns and greens mainly. The apartment was clearly devoid of any female living there. It was a bachelor's pad through and through.

"Any number of monsters could have killed Frank, we've got to narrow down what it wasn't, and more importantly what it is." Sam pulled out a square mechanical device. Little light bulbs sat at the top and the face looked like it was used to measure something. Sam handed it to her. "This is an EMF reader. It will tell us if there's been any ghost activity in an area."

Rose nodded as she took the device. She flipped it on. It was pretty rudimentary. Rose had handled pieces of scientific inquiry much more advanced in her time, the TARDIS being at the top of that long list. Because of this previous knowledge, it was easy for her to work the machine. She moved around the room and held the EMF reader out near objects.

Rose frowned. "Nothin's happenin'." She told him.

Sam glanced at the reader over her shoulder. "Well it's on. I'd check the whole apartment just in case." He pulled out his own EMF reader and the two of them slowly made their way through the residence. Sam glanced at Rose nervously. "So that snake."

Rose's eyes widened and she shivered visibly. "Tha' thing was massive."

Sam smiled, half amused at the confession. "It didn't seem very afraid of you."

Rose cocked her head to the side and pretended to look contemplative. "Really?" She shrugged. "Didn' notice."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her as she turned her back to him. She had noticed. He'd seen her notice. Which meant something was definitely up. They continued through the apartment as Sam silently catalogued all the monsters he knew about that could be sensed by animals.

"'m not gettin' anything, Sam."

Sam shook his head and tried to stay focused. "That's okay, it's probably not a ghost. We should check out hex bags, and sulphur." He took the EMF reader from Rose and stuffed it back in the duffle with his own. "Hex bags are usually put together by a witch, and sulphur is residue left over from demons."

Rose nodded. "Righ'. I'll check for sulphur then."

They headed into the bedroom first and Rose checked the windows and above the dressers for sulphur. Sam looked through all the usual places hex bags were kept by witches. Under the bed, behind shelves, under the sink, in books. When Rose was done checking the room she moved to help same lift the mattress to see under it.

"So why'd you wanna come?" He asked her randomly.

Rose looked up at Sam from the other side of the bed. "I thought you and Dean decided that I should learn this stuff before I learn research? Got to know wha' 'm looking for, right?"

Sam shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant, why did you choose to go out and hunt demons and monsters? People don't choose this life."

Rose frowned and followed Sam out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they continued their search. "You chose it."

Sam paused by the sink. He looked long side at her as she examined the windows again. "I was raised into this life. I had no choice."

Rose frowned. "Everyone's got a choice Sam." She turned to him. "If you wanted to, you could walk away. You'd hate yourself, but you could do it. Eventually it would get to you, but you could do it. Every day you'd think of those who died because you weren't there to save them, but you could do it." Rose paused as her gaze dropped to the floor. "Sometimes I think life is too long. We live to regret the choices we make, even if they're the right ones."

Sam's mind raced as he watched the suddenly ancient woman before him. She seemed kind enough, but there was something… Something distinctly off about her. It shined like a star in the dead of space. There was something wrong with her.

"Dean'll be waiting for us." Sam finally said. Rose looked up at him, eyes wide. She had completely forgotten he was there. Rose frowned again.

"'bout Dean… Sam, I think there's something wrong with him." Sam raised his eyebrows. He'd been thinking the same thing, but more focused on the blonde before him. "'s just… he's been acting really scared. All the time, 'bout everythin'. Did ya notice?"

Sam had noticed, but hadn't thought all to much into it. Dean could get weird every once in a while, and what with these angels coming to him in his dreams and not remembering hell. Sam assumed it was just a side effect from all that stress. "You think it's something to worry about?"

Rose was visibly surprised. "You _don't_?" She leaned her hip against the kitchen island and crossed her arms. "I haven't known you guys for tha' long, I know tha'. But you guys hunt _demons_. Why is Dean scared of a couple boys on the street? Why would he be scared of anythin'?" She paused and watched the conflict cross Sam's features. "What is it here that 'm missin'?"

Sam's conflict set into a frown. "If you have any questions about Dean, you'll have to ask _him_."

"Sam." Rose began to apologize, she'd pushed him too far, she should have realized that. Sam shook his head though, he picked up his duffle and led the way back out of the apartment. Silently berating herself, Rose followed him.

They saw the Impala when they exited the apartment complex and both quickly made their way over to the car. Sam tossed the duffle into the backseat, which Rose quickly followed. She smiled at Dean who nodded back as he scratched his left arm. Rose narrowed her eyes at the action, thinking to the marks across the victims own arms.

Sam climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. "Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck." Dean replied despondently. "Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide."

Rose gasped quietly. "Tha's awful."

Sam glanced at Rose. Things got a lot more awful then that on this job. He had originally thought she might make a good hunter, but suddenly all he could see were her weaknesses. Her weaknesses and her possibility of not being human. "Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Sam asked.

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Dean started the car and they began to move at a snails pace through the town.

Rose noticed it instantly — how slowly they were moving. She pursed her lips and glanced around at the slowly moving past buildings. Rose knew there was something wrong with Dean, and the longer it kept going the more she began to fear that Dean was the next victim. Sam was in denial, either because he didn't trust Rose — which was completely plausible — or because he believed there was something else that could be giving Dean a rational explanation for being scared. Rose briefly considered Dean's stint in hell. However, despite some mental and emotional scarring, the man seemed otherwise fine. So what was Sam thinking about?

"How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked. When Sam didn't answer, Rose looked up and was shocked to see Dean glancing at her from the rearview mirror.

"Oh!" Rose blushed, having been caught in a completely other world. "Uhmmm… well we checked for EMF readin's, and sulphur and hex bags. Bu' we didn't find anythin', so…"

Dean nodded. "So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons." Rose nodded at Dean through the rearview mirror. Sam leaned his head back against the headrest and groaned in frustration. His older brother glanced at him, amused. "3 down and 97 to go."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. He took a look around and suddenly it clicked. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the speed limit." Dean never went the speed limit. Dean had no limit. He just drove.

Dean looked at his younger brother offensively. "What? Safety's a crime now?" Rose bit her lip in the backseat. She knew she was right about Dean, but how was she going to prove it? Maybe Sam would catch on, especially now that she'd pointed it out. However, Sam didn't seem to trust Rose, and Rose wasn't willing to wait until he came around.

Sam's head whipped around as he saw the entrance to their motel drive past. "Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel." He glanced behind him at Rose as she rummaged through one of the duffle bags. Well clearly he wasn't going to get help from her.

Dean gave his brother a look. "Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Both the brother's paused. Dean frowned. "Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

In the silence that followed that statement the static sound of the EMF reader went off. Sam turned around and saw Rose holding it up to Dean, a triumphant look on her face. Sam's eyes widened.

Dean saw his brother's reaction and checked over his shoulder. He saw the EMF reader by him and his eyes bugged out. "Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!"

* * *

Dean worriedly shifted from one foot to the other. "Ghost sickness?"

Sam crossed his arms and nodded. "Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam glanced around, Rose wasn't there and Sam needed to take advantage of that so he could talk to Dean.

Dean nodded and braced himself for the worst. "Okay, get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms are you get anxious...Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" It was exactly how their victim, Frank O'Brien, had died.

"Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero. And Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

Dean nodded. "So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

Sam shrugged. "Basically. But there was something else I wanted to talk to you about too." He took a breath then said it. "I don't think Marion is entirely human."

Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "I'm sorry — what?" He shook his head. "Sammy that's ridiculous. We put holy water and salt into her water the first day she joined us. We know she's clean."

Sam nodded noncommittally. "Yeah I know. But it's not like we haven't met monsters that can withstand that stuff before. Or maybe she isn't a demon, maybe she's something else. I just… there's something wrong with her Dean. And I know you like her, I'm sorry, but I can't shake this feeling that…"

Dean raised his hands to his face. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Okay… Okay, fine. Let's get me sane, then we'll deal with Marion. Seriously man, great timing. Tell me this then let me go crazy? I don't want to have to deal with this shit for the next 48 hours."

Sam made a face. "More like 24."

Dean glowered at his younger brother. "Seriously man, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

Sam tried desperately to hold back his smile. "Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer." Dean stared at his brother, clearly waiting for him to continue. Sam rolled his eyes. "Basically, they were all dicks."

Dean rolled his eyes back. "Yeah well a monster's a dick too."

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked, confused.

"You said dicks are being effected. You'd think that'd apply to any monsters too. Marion isn't effected, and I am and we've all been in contact with each other, so she can't be a dick. So she can't be a part evil goddess-killer-witch-thing." Dean shrugged like it was as simple as that.

Sam frowned. "You're right. I didn't even think about that… All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favour. All monsters use fear as a weapon…" Sam sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what got into me, Dean."

Dean wasn't paying attention to that anymore. He was frowning at his younger brother, displeased. "I don't scare people."

Sam half laughed. "Dean, all we do is scare people."

"Okay, well then, you're a dick too." Dean replied with all the grace of a five year old boy.

Sam shrugged and smiled, amused. "Apparently, I'm not." Sam looked around the parking lot. "Where is Marion, anyway?"

Dean's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh… Uhh… I may have asked her to move our rooms." Sam made a confused face and shook his head in a silent question of 'why?'. "It's high." Dean defended himself as he glanced up at the third floor rooms. Sam rolled his eyes.

The brother's turned at the sound of boots on gravel. Rose smiled at them. "Well, it was a bit of an effort. Bu' I got two rooms on the main floor." She tossed Sam a set of keys and Dean another. "Did we figure out wha's wrong with Dean?"

Sam nodded. "After we cut down the list and just focused on what we could fix of the train wreck, Bobby and I figured out what was up." Dean's mouth opened in protest as he glared at his brother. Sam smiled cheekily back before quickly explaining what they were up against.

Rose nodded. "Right then. How do we stop it?" Dean smiled proudly at the blonde, always happy when she sounded like a hunter.

Sam nodded and buried the guilt he felt for thinking she was evil. "We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up."

Rose nodded again. "Makes sense. So who is it then?"

Dean looked to his brother, an eyebrow raised. "You thinking Frank's wife?"

Sam nodded. "Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" He looked around the parking lot again as he considered their next move. "I'll check Jessie O'Brien's body and see where she's buried, if she's our ghost or not. You guys should get researching in case it isn't." Rose and Dean nodded and headed towards the motel. Dean stopped and ran back to the car and pulled out his box of donuts. He smiled gleefully and gestured them towards Rose.

"Oh!" She peeked into the pastry box as they headed towards their new room, ignoring Sam's rolling eyes and comments of being childish. Rose picked out a bright sprinkled one, her eyes wide in delight. "Thanks." Dean winked in response, powdered sugar already spreading across his mouth. "So wha' are we gonna do? Just learn more about ghost sickness?

Dean shrugged. "Sounds like a game plan." Rose rolled her eyes, but she was smiling fondly. Maybe Dean was simply more easygoing, or it was the obvious tension of Sam not trusting her. Rose just felt at ease around Dean. Then again, it could simply be that all Rose thought about in his presence was that kiss.

They hadn't done anything since then. They'd firmly agreed in the parking lot before she left with them that they couldn't do that while hunting together. But Rose had spent two years dancing around the Doctor in the TARDIS when they first met. Although she'd never take back that time, she really didn't want to fall into that rut again. She didn't know this universe though, she had to respect Dean's wishes. It wasn't like she could even stay with him forever, he'd eventually die — just like her Doctor in Pete's World had.

Rose set her donut down on a napkin by the table Dean and herself had set up their books at. She very suddenly didn't want the treat. Rose shook her head, knowing she had to stop thinking about the Doctor. It had been centuries. She knew she'd never stop loving him — no. That wasn't what this was about. The Doctor was her lover and her best friend — past tense. It _had_ been centuries and Rose had moved past that part in her life. This was about Dean. She looked up at the man in question as he sat across from her engrossed in a book about as much as he was in his box of donuts. Rose barely knew Dean, but what she did know was that she didn't want to watch him die. She couldn't do that with anyone ever again.

Rose turned the page of the book her mind was absorbing without her actively paying attention. Her thoughts swirled around Dean, and their agreement to not let anything happen. It really was for the best. This way, Rose could learn what she needed from the boys and there would be no complications for her to leave afterwards. Every minute she was with the Winchesters was a moment towards their discovery of her secrets.

Rose glanced up at Dean when she sensed his suddenly agitated mood. He glanced up at the clock, a dark glare on his face. Then his eyes were back on the book, they darkened further and his fists clenched. Rose reached across the table and grabbed one of his fists.

"Hey." Dean looked up at her surprised. "You all righ'?" Dean looked around in a paranoid manner. He looked like he was going to answer, but his eyes drifted to the offending clock again. Rose looked at it too, not understanding what was wrong with it. "Can I ask you a question?" Distract him, Rose thought. Sam had mentioned the victims suffering from hallucinations. If Rose could keep Dean focused on something else, then maybe they could get through this.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure, what is it?" He glanced at Rose's hand over top of his own. Rose pulled her hand away and blushed prettily.

"Uhhh… I don't really think Sam trusts me… Or maybe he just doesn't like me? I was wonderin' if I'd done somethin' wrong?"

Dean's shoulder's sagged, resigned. "Damn it, Sammy. I'm sorry Marion, he just — I think he's a little overwhelmed." At Rose's confused look, Dean sighed and shook his head. "I guess you better know. I mean, it might change your opinion of becoming a hunter." Dean and Sam had decided not to tell her just yet, but what else was Dean supposed to say?

Rose frowned. "Dean wha's wrong?"

Dean stared at Rose for a solid ten seconds before he spoke. "The Apocalypse. It hasn't happened yet, but the demons are trying to start it."

Rose raised her eyebrows. She really wasn't expecting that. "The Apocalypse?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. See, this demon named Lilith is trying to break the seals so Lucifer can be released from his cage." Dean narrowed his eyes. Alright, he could have handled that better. He watched Rose for any signs of freaking out.

"An' by Lucifer you mean—" Rose gestured with her hand, "— the Devil." Dean nodded. Rose frowned. She thought back to when she met the Beast all those centuries ago with the Doctor. She'd never actually met him, not the way the Doctor had. But he'd been terrifying nonetheless. He'd also been defeated, outsmarted by her younger self with a cute haircut and a gun. Rose nodded. "Alrigh'."

Dean's brows shot up. "Seriously?" He half laughed. "I'm not joking, Marion. This is actually happening."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, an' I believe you, Dean. 's just… well…" She paused as she tried to collect her thoughts. "If I can stop the Devil, then 'm gonna. This isn't his planet to take… and 'm not gonna let him."

Dean laughed. "What are you? Defender of the Earth?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I am."

Dean raised he brows and laughed. He leaned over and pulled a beer from the mini fridge. He handed it to Rose then grabbed one for himself. They popped the tops off and clinked the neck together. "Well," Dean said, "I'm glad we have a professional on the team." Rose laughed and drank her beer.

Two beers and a donut each later Sam arrived back in the motel room. He glanced at the beer bottles and closed research books. "Working hard are we?"

Dean raised his third beer and nodded slowly. "No worries, Sammy. We've got a professional." Rose smiled and winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure." He tossed the keys onto the table and sighed. "Well Jessie O'Brien was a dead end." He squinted his eyes. "Pun not intended. She was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." He glanced at Dean who was aggressively scratching his arm again. "Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?"

Dean shrugged. "Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

Rose frowned. "Does this happen often then? Gettin' infected and almost dyin', that is."

Dean nodded, a deadpan expression on his face. "If you aren't being infected by something every other hunt, you aren't doing it right." Rose nodded as she fought the smile that threatened to stretch across her face.

Dean hunched over suddenly and began coughing. Rose and Sam jumped up to help him, but he pushed them aside. He raced to the washroom as his body was racked with coughs. He chocked for a moment before he spit out a wood chip. Ignoring the blood, Dean picked it up from the sink and turned to his brother and Rose to show them.

Rose moved to his side instantly and rubbed his back. Dean barely noticed, so focused on Sam and his next words. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." Rose and Dean stared at Sam, slightly aghast.

"A clue?" Rose questioned in disbelief. "Shouldn't we be tryin' to stop this, not watch and wait?" Dean glanced at Rose then back at Sam, nodding vigorously.

Sam clapped his hands together, suddenly excited. "No, think about it. The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something."

Dean shook his head. "Tell us what, wood chips?"

Sam smiled. "Exactly." He turned and grabbed the Impala keys from the table.

Rose glanced at Dean. "Is it just me or is he _enjoyin_' this?"

Dean's face stayed deliberately blank. "I'd say more so excited. Like a Chihuahua at treat time." Rose choked on her laugh.

* * *

Wow, you guys liked this a lot more than I thought you would. I can't guarantee any update schedules, but if you bare with me, we'll eventually get there.

Thanks for reading!

Comments and questions are more than welcome! I love talking about my stories and writing with anyone who is interested so just send my a PM or review below! :)


	4. Yellow Fever (Part Two)

Rose stood with Sam and Dean by the boot of the Impala. Sam was rifling through the arranged weapons for ghost hunting supplies, or that was what Rose was guessing at least.

Dean shook his head at the abandoned Lumber Mill before them. "I'm not going in there."

Rose smiled. "I thought the whole reason you even came along was so you could protect me?" The real reason was that Rose and Sam had both agreed Dean shouldn't be left alone at any costs. Someone had to keep him from hallucinating, which was the next stage that'd be starting very soon.

Dean laughed in a breathless, scared way. He gestured to the Lumber Mill. "No one, Marion, and I mean no one, can protect you if you go in there. It's a friggen death trap. It's probably haunted!"

Rose laughed. "Yeah Dean, I think tha's the point."

Sam rolled his eyes and handed Rose a flashlight. "I need backup, and you're all I've got. You're going in, Dean." Dean opened his mouth but Sam cut him off. "Marion is too new, she doesn't count. She's still learning this stuff Dean, I need you to watch out for her. You can do that right?"

Dean opened a whiskey bottle that was lying between two shotguns. He took a long swig then put it back. He nodded. "Let's do this." He glanced at Rose. "Not scared." He declared. "Not scared, at all." Sam handed a gun to Dean. Dean laughed in a similar manner from before. "Yeah, no. I'm not carrying that. It could go off." He picked up another flashlight and smiled proudly. "I'll man the flashlight."

Sam glanced at Rose who smiled amusingly. "My hero." She whispered. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the boot of the car. He turned and led Rose and Dean into the Lumber Mill. Light filtered through the high and dirtied windows. The Mill was silent besides the crunch of wood chips beneath their feet.

Sam turned on the EMF reader, which instantly began to spike. He stopped and turned to Dean. His older brother had wide eyes and was taking deep breaths, at the instruction of Rose. Sam couldn't remember a time he'd seen Dean so vulnerable. Even when Dean was dead, he was still strong.

"'s not gonna work is it?" Rose figured. Sam glanced down at the EMF reader and sighed. He shook his head and switched it off.

Dean made an apologetic face. "Sorry."

Sam's face hardened and he turned around. "Come on." They continued on through the Mill for another minute before a reflection caught Sam's eye. "Wait…" Dean jumped at the unexpected command and was quickly settled by Rose's hand in his own. He glanced down at their clasped hands. Part of him knew this was bad, it was going to lead somewhere bad. The other part was really happy that she was going to protect him — wait what? "To Frank. Love, Jessie." Sam read aloud. Dean shook his head of any Rose and Dean thoughts and focused on the ring. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"I thought Frank had an airtight alibi?" Rose asked.

Sam nodded. "He did… which begs the question, why was Frank here?" Sam nodded towards a door and the three of them made their way into a room full of lockers. A rustling sound emanated from one of the closed doors. Dean's grip on Rose's hand tightened until it was painful. Rose raised the flashlight to the locker as Sam slowly approached it. He glanced at Rose and quietly mouthed counting to three.

The locker swung open and a cat meowed grumpily.

Dean screamed.

Sam and Rose jumped away from Dean as his eyes bugged and he continued to shriek. He gasped for breath and nodded. "That was scary."

Sam raised his eyebrows, clearly not amused. He looked to Rose who was covering her mouth to smother her laughter. "Yeah…" He turned and continued through the Lumber Mill.

Rose grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him along. "Come on then. Can't get left behind, can we?" The two hurried after Sam who was inspecting something in the dim light of the Mill. Rose cast her flashlight over the object."Wha's that?"

Sam shrugged. "Just someone's ID, I think. Luther Garland."

Rose's face scrunched up a bit as she thought on the name. "I don't know the name, should we know the name?"

"Well it's certainly something to look into." Sam pocketed the ID. "Could be nothing though."

"Hey," Dean said. Rose and Sam turned to see him standing by a workbench, "this is uh...this is Frank's wife." They stepped closer and saw the numerous drawings of Frank's wife across the wall and on the desk.

"Oh, wow." Rose gushed. "Those are _gorgeous_." Sam and Dean gave her a look. "What? They are." Rose rolled her eyes. "All righ' fine, who drew them? Because if it wasn't Frank, I'm sure he'd want to know who it was, yeah?"

Dean reached forward and pulled a page from the desk. It caught on a nail and tore part of the page off. Rose gasped at the same time as the machines in the Lumber Mill all turned on. Rose and Dean both saw the ghost before Sam. They froze, neither knowing what to do. The man was gigantic, tall and round. He had overalls on that seemed to be dirty and destroyed as he hunched in the corner of the room.

Sam turned and raised his shot gun. "Hey!" He shouted at the ghost. It turned to Sam, eyes wide and scared.

"Dean!" Rose shouted. She raced after the rapidly fleeing man. Sam glanced over at them, shot the ghost with rock salt, then ran after the two. He exited the Mill and covered his eyes from the suddenly too bright sun.

Once his eyes adjusted he found Rose and Dean by the Impala. He walked towards them and sighed. They were sitting on the ground together leaning against the car's exterior. Dean had the bottle of alcohol from before in his hand and he was downing it. Rose looked up apologetically at Sam.

Sam shrugged and nodded in understanding. They had come to the agreement that until Dean was uninfected again, Rose was to stay with him and keep him calm.

Sam glanced at his brother again. He couldn't help but think about their father and what he would have thought of the situation. Probably something cold and commanding that would have forced Dean to fight his fears and get the hunt done. Sam sighed. "Guess we got the right place." Was all he said. He wasn't dad after all, and he wasn't going to try to be him.

* * *

"Marion, are you sure about this?" Sam asked nervously.

Rose nodded and glanced over her shoulder at Dean who was sitting on the bed trying to stop his legs from shaking. "Yeah, he's in no shape to go with you. And we can't leave him here, righ'? I'll take care of him, Sam. You find out about the ghost and let us know what you get, yeah?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. This is Dean's phone. Call if anything happens." Rose nodded and took the phone Sam handed to him. "I'll call if I learn anything." Sam started to leave then stopped and looked back. "And just… try and keep him calm." Rose glanced at Dean again who was taking another drink of whiskey. She gave Sam a worried look but nodded.

At the sound of the door clicking shut Dean glanced over to Rose. "He left?"

Rose nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed across from Dean. "Yeah… he'd gonna look into Luther Garland."

"The ghost."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence before Dean spoke again. "And he's going to pretend to be…" He gestured with his hand. "FBI?" Rose nodded, a slight frown on her face. Where was this leading? "But he could get _caught_."

"Dean, I think he'll be fine."

"You just think, though, you don't know." He leaned forward, his eyes wide and intense. Rose bit back the erg to laugh. It really was comical though. "He could get in trouble." Dean whispered.

"Alright." Rose moved so she was sitting beside Dean on his own bed. She took the whiskey from his hand and set it on the side table. Then she grabbed his hands and held them firmly. "Dean, let's just take a deep breath." Dean breathed in deeply. Rose watched him for half a minute. Dean continued to hold the breath in. She shook his arm. "Now let it out!" He let the breath out quickly. Rose sighed. "Righ', let's watch something, yeah?"

Dean nodded and turned on the television. They flipped through the channels until they landed on some cartoons. Dean looked sidelong at Rose. "You think Sam will find anything?"

Rose pulled the cellphone Sam had given her from her pocket. "I hope so. He'll call if he does." Dean nodded. "How are you? Feeling okay?"

Dean looked startled for a moment. "Yes. Why? Why wouldn't I be okay? Do you not want me to be okay?" Dean's eyes widened.

Rose took Dean's hand again and quickly cut him off. "No! Of course not, Dean. I jus' want to make sure you're alrigh'. Do you want'a grab some food?" Dean glanced around the room nervously. "I can order in." Rose offered. Dean smiled happily and nodded. Rose laughed and got up. She picked out the take out menus from a drawer in the side table and sat back down beside Dean. Rose looked over the various Indian, Chinese, and Thai food menus. She laughed. "Wow, feels like I live off this stuff."

Dean laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know what you mean." His eyes darted around the room, taking everything and nothing in all at once. Dean glanced at the menus. "Chinese?"

Rose smiled. "Oh definitely." She opened Dean's phone and dialled the Chinese place. Dean pointed out things on the menu and talked loudly the entire time she ordered. They argued a bit, and Rose won because Dean thought she was scary and wasn't afraid to admit it in his condition.

A few minutes later, Rose was pacing in front of Dean. "You're making me anxious." He told her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I jus'… I want'a know what Sam's doin'. You think he figured somethin' out yet?"

Dean shrugged. "He said he'd call."

Rose collapsed back onto the bed beside him. "Yeah, guess you're right." They sat in silence for a bit. The only sounds that broke the tranquility was the noise of the radiator and the bouncing of Dean as he fidgeted on the bed. "So wha' do we do while we wait?"

Dean rubbed his jaw. He needed something to distract him. He knew he needed that. He looked over at Rose — well he couldn't distract himself _that_ way. But… "Do you know any card games?" Rose quirked her eyebrow and smiled nervously.

A little while later, Rose and Dean were set up at the table surrounded by Chinese food playing a game of Go Fish. "Do you have…" Dean looked over his hand. "An eight of hearts?"

Rose pursed her lips. "Go Fish." Dean sighed a picked a card from the stack.

Dean eyed the blonde across from him. "I still can't believe you don't know how to play poker."

Rose shrugged. "I told you. 'm not much of a card person. Played a bit when I was a kid though." Rose moved her cards around. "Three of diamonds?"

"Go Fish." Dean took a long drink from his beer, and shoved a dumpling in his mouth. "But your husband must have taught you." He swallowed the dumpling and concentrated on his cards. "Four of spades."

Rose pulled one from her hand and handed it to Dean. He smiled like a child and giddily placed it face up on the table with his other pairs. Rose smiled. The distraction was certainly doing its job. Dean had calmed down considerably, he might even make it past the usual 48 hour mark. Rose was especially glad that the hallucinations hadn't started up. She figured they still had time though, so anything could happen. Rose shook her head and focused on the conversation and the game. "Go Fish." She said to his next request. "Yeah, my husband wasn't much into cards himself."

Dean's brows drew together. "So what did you guys _do_?"

Rose didn't know how to answer that at first. What did Dean think? That couples only played _cards_? Rose gave him a cursory glance and went back to her cards. "Oh you know," she smirked at him, "stuff. Jack of hearts?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Alright! Brits gone wild." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

The sound of Dean's phone ringing cut into the conversation. Dean jumped and squeaked. Rose gave him a wide eyed look as she flipped the phone open. "Yeah?" She nodded. "'kay." She nodded again and glanced at Dean. "Who? Oh, okay. I'll tell Dean?" Rose paused and listened to Sam on the other end. "Yeah of course… Playin' Go Fish." Rose laughed and said goodbye then she hung up the phone.

"Sammy?" Dean asked nervously. He rubbed his hands down the length of his thighs worriedly.

Rose smiled kindly at him, hoping to calm him down some. "Yeah, he said he went to the Sheriff's office, but he wasn't seein' anyone today. So he went to talk to Luther Garland's brother." Rose set her cards down and picked up a box of noodles and chopsticks. "So the brother said that lots of people were scared of Luther way back when, yeah?" Dean nodded as he ate another dumpling. "'cept Luther was a teddy bear, wouldn't hurt a fly. But apparently, the brother thinks that Frank killed Luther."

Dean shook his head. "Why?"

"Jessie worked at the Mill with Luther." Dean's mouth made an 'o' shape. He shook his head again, still not getting it. Rose rolled her eyes. "Luther had a crush on Jessie, and when she went missin', Frank thought Luther did it. They…" Rose made a face. "They dragged his body behind their car up and down the road by the Mill."

Dean rubbed his forehead as he absorbed that information. "What about Frank?"

Rose shrugged and shook her head. "Nothin'. Think he had too many friends in high places to put him away."

Dean looked down at his arm. "So that's what this is then, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road."

Rose nodded. "So you're gettin' his symptoms then? Of how he died, tha' is."

Dean growled under his breath. "Lucky me. We need to burn this ghosts bones and get me to normal, pronto."

"Yeah, 'bout tha'." Dean looked up at Rose like a deer caught in headlights. Rose bit her lip. "Sam mentioned somethin' like that. He said it wasn't actually an option…"

Dean leaned forward across the table. "And why not?"

"I donno, somethin' about Luther's remains bein' spread across the road. He said he's gonna figure another way to do it."

Dean laughed. "Another way? What other way? _Ask_ the ghost to leave?" Dean stood up suddenly, knocking the chair he'd been sitting on back as he did so.

Rose stood up with him. "Dean what are you doing."

He pointed at Rose sternly. "Don't. I'm done with this. I mean, come on, Marion. What are we doing?!"

Rose looked around the table. "Eating?"

Dean shook his head. "No. We're hunting a ghost!"

Rose chocked back her laugh. "Really? Well we're doin' a pretty bad job of it, don't ya think?" Dean paused for a second and frowned in confusion. Rose pushed forward. "Dean we aren't doin' anything. You need to calm down. We can talk this out."

"No!" Dean shouted as he came round the table. Rose stepped between him and the door. "Because you know what Marion? You're worse than Sam and I. Why? Because you are actively choosing this life!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose tried desperately to keep her voice level, but she could already feel herself getting caught up in the fight.

"Yes!" Dean laughed at her like she was crazy. "Of course it's bad. Our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run." Dean stopped and pointed at Rose. "You should be running. But you're not no, no, no, you — you are trying to _learn_ about things that want to kill us. You know who does that? Crazy people! You...are insane!" Dean moved past Rose towards the door.

"Dean wait!" Rose called. She moved towards him but he backed into the open doorway and gave her a mean look.

"NO! You stay away from me. I already have one sickness, I'm not catching yours as well!" The door slammed shut behind him as he stormed out of the motel.

"Dean!" Rose called. She searched the table and floor quickly for her cell phone. If she ran after Dean, they'd need a way to get a hold of Sam later. "Come on, come on, come on." She found it under the table and grabbed it just before racing out of the motel room. "Dean!" Rose stopped and looked both ways. "Damn it!" She shouted. She flipped open the phone and dialled Sam's number. "Dean's gone." Rose explained with out preamble.

"_What? What happened?_" Sam questioned from the other side of the line.

"I don't know! He just started to freak out, sayin' I was crazy because I wanted to hunt. Sam, I have no clue where he went."

"_It's okay Marion, stay where you are. If he comes back, lock him in the bathroom. I'm going to drive around town and try to find him_."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure."

"_It's alright Marion. We're going to find him_."

* * *

Sam slammed the motel door shut behind him. His eyes search the small space expectantly, but all he found was the worrying face of Rose. "He didn't come back?"

Rose shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sam. I have no clue where he went." Sam sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "You think he's in danger?"

"The hallucinations could start at any time now. Dean may be a hunter, but right now he's practically defenceless."

Rose abruptly sat on the bed and dropped her face into her hands. "This is all my fault." She mumbled into the palms of her hands.

Sam sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "Not it's not. He would have freaked out about something sooner or later."

Rose gasped and sat up, eyes wide. "Wha' if he dies!" Rose turned horrified eyes on Sam. "Oh my god Sam. Wha' if I killed him?"

Sam shook his head. "Marion you didn't—" He was cut off as the door to the motel was thrown open once again. Dean slammed it shut again and locked it. He leaned against the hard wood and sighed. "I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at his surprised looking brother. He spun around and took a seat on the bed across from Sam and Rose. "Ran." He replied easily. "What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy."

"Yeah, you are." Sam replied. Dean's brows drew together in confusion. "You're going back."

"Back?" Dean asked fearfully. He glanced at Rose who sat impassively at Sam's side.

"Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time, too." Sam looked to Rose. "We even carved out this bombshell to get inside your head." Rose stood and stepped towards Dean. Her hand reached up and gently brushed his shoulder, but her face remained cold and emotionless. "Truth is," Sam blinked and his eyes were black. Dean jumped back but Rose grabbed him and held him in place. "Sam was right all along. She's not human Dean."

Dean's eyes widened and he turned to Rose. She smirked slyly and pushed him against the face of the bed. Dean strained to get back up, but her grip was inhuman. Rose raised her knee to the bed and climbed over him. Her eyes twinkled and glowed gold. "Are you disappointed?" She leaned closer and smiled wickedly. Rose looked over her shoulder to Sam. "I think I hurt his feelin's." Sam laughed.

"No!" Dean shouted. He fought with all his strength against Rose's grip. But she held him firmly to the bed. "Get out of them! You leave them alone!"

Rose laughed and ducked closer to the struggling Dean. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "No one's inside me Dean. Never was, never will be. I don't need a thing inside me to create nightmares."

Sam pitched forward so his face was also in Dean's view. "Dean!" He shouted. "Hey, hey, hey, Dean." He said, trying to catch his brother's attention.

Rose was cradling his head gently with her hands. "Dean? You alrigh'? Dean, please. 's me. 's — Marion. It's _Marion_."

* * *

Dean flipped through the channels on the television as he tried to find something non terrifying to watch. Rose sat beside him, biting her nail nervously. Sam had left almost an hour ago to meet up with Bobby.

The phone rang. Rose and Dean both jumped. Rose scrambled for the phone in her pocket and quickly answered the call. "Wha's wrong?"

"_Nothing_." Sam said on the other end. "_Don't worry. Just let Dean ride out the trip, okay? He's — he's gonna be fine. We got a plan_."

Rose nodded. "Great. Will it work?"

Sam paused and in that moment Rose felt her stomach lurch. Oh god, Dean was going to _die_. "_Tell Dean to hang in there_." The line went dead.

Rose turned to the anxious looking Dean. "He's got a plan." She said as confidently as she could. They had under two hours before Dean's heart gave out. Oh my god, she thought.

"Is it a good plan?" Dean asked. Rose shook her head and shrugged simultaneously. She had no clue. Dean nodded, resigned to his fate. "Right."

Dean shot up like a cat at the sound of barking outside the door. The door rattled and Rose jumped to her feet. "Wha'? What was that?" Something slammed against the door and the barking got turned to see Dean slowly backing away from the door. "Dean?" Dean shook his head.

Hell hounds. They were back. They were coming for him.

The door broke off the hinges and collapsed inward as a giant figure came crashing through the door. Rose jumped back when she saw the silver glint of a gun.

"Sheriff?" Dean realized. The man was pink eyed and swaying as he waved the gun towards Dean and Rose. "What are you doing?"

The Sheriff glared at Dean. "Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" He grabbed at his chest as he felt his heart constrict inside.

Rose stepped forward and gestured calmly with her hands. "Sheriff, there's somethin' wrong. You're sick, 'kay? I need you to give me the gun. You don't want to hurt anyone, righ'? Just breathe."

The Sheriff lunged forward and grabbed Rose by the collar. "Frank O'Brien was my friend." He shouted at her. Dean pushed forward to release Rose from the Sheriff's grip but the officer raised his gun, stopping Dean in his tracks. "So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what?" The Sheriff explained to the two hunters. "And you're gonna bring me down over that?!" He turned back to Rose and glared angrily. "No, ma'am." He brought the gun around and fired it. Rose collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Dean shouted. He lunged towards the Sheriff and knocked his gun away. They grappled and punched until suddenly the Sheriff was clutching his chest again. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized what was about to happen. "Al! Calm down!"

The Sheriff pushed Dean off of him with surprising strength and tried to pull himself away from the hunter. "Stay back." He gasped, his hand still clutching his chest. "They…" His eyes closed and his body sank to the ground.

Dean turned around and raced towards Rose's unmoving body. "Marion?" Her shirt was covered in blood — so much blood. He reached for her pulse. "No." He whispered. Dean cupped her face in his hands and tried to will her back to life. "Come on. Come on. _Please_."

"Oh Dean." A little voice greeted despondently. Dean jumped and turned to the little blonde in a pink dress sitting next to him by Rose's body. The gasp caught in his throat at the sight of Lilith. She shook her head sadly at Rose's body. "You killed another one didn't you?"

Dean shook his head. "What?"

Lilith giggled and lightly punched Dean's arm. "You're always doing that. Killing things you don't understand." Lilith sighed sadly. "Oh well!" Lilith bounced up to her feet and smiled down at Dean. "It's time to go back now."

Dean shook his head and crouched closer to Rose's body. "You – you are not real!"

Lilith smiled. "What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second." She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned towards him tauntingly. "I'm real Dean. I'm really here, and she's really dead."

Rose gasped and sat bolt upright. Lilith and Dean jumped back from the blonde as her eyes glowed gold, Dean clasping at his chest as he gasped in fear. "You are not real." He chanted as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Not real. Not real. Not real."

Rose crouched in front of Dean and grabbed his head as he rocked back and forth. "Dean, you need to calm down. Dean breathe, just breathe." Dean's eyes glanced over Rose's shoulder and widened. Rose looked in the same direction but saw nothing. The hallucinations, Rose realized. "Dean!" She shouted as she tried to get through to him. Dean fell back and his breathing became irregular as he continued to gasp for breath. "Damn it, Dean." No — this wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let him die. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

In that second Dean's eyes focused back in on her. They widened as he saw Rose's own eyes glow gold. The entire room erupted in bright light as Rose leaned over Dean, her hands on his chest. A burning feeling like liquid fire coursed through his body and everything around Dean was suddenly gold.

Miles away in an abandoned warehouse, the spirit of Luther Garland erupted into bright gold light before Bobby Singer and Sam Winchester. His screams echoing in the silence of the Lumber Mill.

Rose stepped back from Dean. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Was he—? Rose's breath caught in her throat. "Dean?" She choked out.

Dean groaned and it felt like the weight of three separate universes had been lifted off of her. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What happened?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you covered in blood?"

* * *

Dean nursed the beer in his hand as he thought over the events he'd been told. They were on a side road by the highway, the area was empty for miles. Rose sat sideways in the shotgun seat of the Impala with the door open so she could rest her feet on the gravel. She watched the boys as they mulled over what had happened, her heart pounding furiously as she did so.

"Seriously?" Dean asked finally. "Vanished? Just like that?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. It was weird. Like this bright golden light, right out of nowhere. I've never seen anything like it."

Bobby sipped his beer and nodded at Dean. "You should ask your angel friends about it."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Wha'? Seriously? Like feathery winged angels workin' for god? Those angels?"

Dean didn't look impressed. "Yeah, don't get too excited. They're just douche-bags in nice suits."

Rose smiled and bounced in her seat a bit. "Too late! Can I meet them?"

"No." Dean said at the same time Sam said, "Yeah Dean, let's all meet them." Dean glared at his brother. He pointed a finger at him and declared sternly, "No."

Rose pouted. "Why have you only met them, then?"

Dean rolled his eyes at Rose's petulant tone. "Because I'm special." He glared at her. "Drink your beer." Rose glared back at him and sipped her beer.

Sam and Bobby did nothing to hide their amusement at Rose and Dean. Sam twirled the empty beer bottle between his hands as he considered his brother. "Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?"

Dean shrugged. "Fine." He ignored Rose's piercing gaze on him. She'd seen him when he'd had his hallucinations. Rose knew the real answer to that question. "Like I said, don't remember a thing."

Bobby smirked. "You sure, Dean? 'cause this line of work can get awful scary."

Dean glared at Bobby. "I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Righ', 'cause tha's not overcompensation." Sam snorted and Bobby burst into laughter. Dean turned slowly and glared at the small blonde. Rose smiled, her tongue poking out of her teeth.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest damn thing." Bobby commented sarcastically. He looked sympathetically at Sam. "You have to live with that?" Bobby shook his head. "Well, we best head out if we want to make it back before night."

Rose looked between the boys. "Go? We're goin' with you?" She shook her head to clear it of the confusion.

Sam nodded and started to pack up the cooler of beers back into the back seat. "Yeah, Bobby found some stuff to do with the seals and Lilith. Thought we'd all head back and get cramming a bit."

Dean smiled down at Rose. "Don't worry, Marion. It won't take long, then we can hit the road again."

Rose shook her head again and stumbled to her feet. The beer she was holding fell to the ground. "Wha'—? Wha's goin' on?" She looked at the boys, bleary eyed and confused. Her eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed.

Dean caught her easily and hoisted her up into his arms. He nodded his head at Sam who opened the trunk of the Impala. Dean placed Rose in the boot of the car where the three men stood over her.

"You sure about this, son?" Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. "I saw it. She was shot in the chest. She died, and then she woke up, glowing. And she did something to me too. I don't know what, but… it effected Luther's ghost too."

Sam considered the peaceful face of the young woman. "So we figure out what happened, how she did it."

"And what she is." Dean added. He turned to Bobby. "The drug will last until we make it to your place?"

Bobby nodded. "And then some. But if she ain't human, then I can't guarantee nothin'. We better head out now."

Dean nodded. His gaze turned back to the blonde he had chosen to trust. "You fucked with the wrong boys, sunshine."

* * *

Rose awoke to the feeling of someone forcing water down her throat. She coughed and choked on the liquid as more was forced down. She ripped her head out of the firm grasp that held her in place and spat the water out. She continued to cough, her lungs burning and her throat was sore as she tried to expel the unwanted drink. When her fit had finally subsided, she dragged her heavy head up to stare at the Winchesters.

"Morning, dear." Dean greeted with a cruel smile.

Rose licked dry lips. Dry? Salt. Salt water. Of course. Her eyes flickered to the windows — it was night. "Hi, honey." Rose said roughly back. What the hell had they given her? Her body felt hard and heavy, like stone. She looked down at her arms and found them bound to the chair. She tried to move her legs, but found the situation there much the same. Rose's eyes moved to Sam. He was standing beside his brother with his arms crossed, face impassive. Rose sensed another person behind her, the person who held her head earlier. Bobby? It was probably his house they were at.

"Have a nice nap?" Dean asked snidely.

Rose bit her lip. She knew this wasn't going to end well. This was what she had feared was going to happen. The Winchesters found out she wasn't human. Rose couldn't even really act surprised. She had come back to life right before his eyes after all. Rose swallowed dryly before she pleaded, "Dean?"

"What are you?" He asked roughly.

Rose tried to look as defenceless as possible. "I donno wha' you're talkin' 'bout, Dean." She shook her head softly.

Dean's face hardened. "I saw you. I saw your eyes glowing. And then the ghost just magically up and glows itself away? No coincidence sweetie. What are you? A demon? A pagan god?"

Rose's face crumpled. "Dean, please." She implored.

"Is Marion even your real name?" Dean and Sam's eyes on her were heavy. The guilt of her own betrayal washed over her.

She hesitated. "My name is Rose Marion Tyler." Dean threw his hands into the air as if that made it all worse. "Dean, please! 'm not a demon!"

"Yea?" Dean spun around and stuck a finger in her face. "And why should I believe you? You've been lying from the start. Sammy even knew there was something off about you. But stupid me, I trusted you. So what is it? Lucifer? You working for Lilith?"

Rose looked between the boys desperately. Bobby walked around a red painting on the ground that Rose noticed was encircling her. The three hunters stood before her, armed, as they waited for her explanation.

"Dean I swear, 'm not here to hurt you, any of you. 'm a traveller." Dean rolled his eyes. "No listen — I travel through time," the hunters glanced at each other uneasily, but none of them were shocked by time travel, as Rose knew they wouldn't be, "and space." Sam's brows shot to his hairline and Dean chocked on his snort of disbelief. "'m serious! Look."

Rose's eyes glowed gold and the ropes around her ankles and wrists dropped to the ground. Three guns instantly cocked as the hunters prepared for her to attack. Rose simply crossed her legs as she made herself comfortable in her chair, then she pulled out a small device from her pocket. It was larger than a watch, but of a similar design. The material was a black metal that was far more sleek than anything the hunters had ever seen. There was a clear glass surface and when Rose tapped it, something the men could only equate to a digital hologram screen popped open. It hovered about a foot above the watch in the air like something out of Star Trek.

Rose looked up at the jaw dropped expressions of the hunters. She smiled. "I use this to travel, yeah?" She tilted it so the screen also tilted towards them. Sam leaned forward a bit to see the writing that was running across the digital surface. A constant stream of numbers and letters fled past with odd little symbols in between that he'd never even seen before. "'s a vortex manipulator."

Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled Sam back by his shoulder. Sam ducked his head. "And for those of us who slept through science class?" The elder hunter asked.

Rose licked her lips as she thought that question over. "Time is a vortex, yeah? Complete and total raw energy. This taps into it and allows me to move to any time, and any place I want in tha' time."

Sam lowered his hand gun slightly so it was pointing towards the floorboards. He quirked an eyebrow at the advanced technology in the woman's hand. "Where did you get it?"

"I built it."

Dean's brows shot up. "What? Seriously? You built that?"

Rose bristled at his tone. "Yeah, not just another pretty face — thanks." She turned the face of the vortex manipulator back towards herself and minimized the screen to the smaller glass surface. "I modelled it off my late husbands design."

Sam turned the safety on his gun on, then tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. He ignored the glare from the shotgun holding Dean. "He was a human?" Sam asked Rose. Technology like what Rose had was far beyond anything he'd ever heard of. Dean had time travelled, but that had been by magic. She could have been from the future, if she really was a time traveller.

Rose nodded her head from side to side. "Half." She finally answered. "Half human, half Time Lord." She slipped her vortex manipulator back into her pocket to avoid their stares.

Bobby's head cocked to the side as he thought over the name. He'd never heard of the title before. "What's a Time Lord?"

Rose drew her shoulders back defensively, she knew how this was going to go over. "'s an alien."

Dean burst into laughter. His gun dropped down to his side as he clutched his stomach. "Oh thats good." He pointed at Rose as he laughed. "You almost had me there for a second."

Sam glanced at his brother. "Dean, I don't think she's kidding."

Dean straightened. "What?" He looked at Rose seriously. There was no smile on her face, no hint of a joke. "You honestly expect us to believe in aliens?"

Rose glared at him. "I can't make you believe anything Dean. But you asked for the truth and tha's it. 'm not a demon and you can't hold me here." She crossed her arms and stared stubbornly ahead.

Dean glared back at her as he thundered, "Well you aren't allowed to leave either. Not until we get some answers."

Rose laughed humourlessly. "Wha's the point? You don't even listen. You don't care what I say, you want your theories to be right' and I'm sorry Dean. But you're wrong."

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave him a stern look. This was turning into a lover's quarrel and that was the last thing they needed. "If that thing really is what you say it is, why are you still here? Why didn't you leave before?"

Rose sighed and uncrossed her arms. She pushed a locked of hair behind her ear. "It broke down. Pollen from an alien planet." Dean snorted. "'s true!" Rose defended stubbornly. "Bu' it started back up again, bit after the third murder with the shifter. Look, I swear 'm not a demon or anythin'."

Bobby nodded as he digested that information. He glanced at the eldest Winchester with worry. That man wasn't going to let the whole probably-evil-and-a-demon rampage he was on go until they tested it out. "Well then you won't mind us testing you to find that out." It wasn't a question. They were going to test her for every damn monster they could find.

Rose shrugged. "By all means."

Dean's eyes blinked open. Sleep left him as he awoke in his warm bed at Bobby's. So very rarely did he ever actually use the room. His eyes focused in on the blonde facing him. Rose's light breath ghosted across his face from her parted mouth. Dean smiled and leaned forward. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then quietly crept from the bed. He glanced down at the woman curled into the sheets. Rose moaned and wrapped herself around his pillow, her nose stuck into the corner. She was wearing his plaid shirt, so grossly large for her but — perfect.

Dean snuck out of the room and headed downstairs. It was dark outside, which meant they'd probably slept through the day. The main floor was devoid of sound or life, except for the kitchen. Dean stepped into the room rubbing his eye as he squinted at the light. Why would someone leave the lights on?

"Dean."

Dean jumped and spun around with a spatula clutched in his hand. Cas glanced unamused at the kitchenware. Dean sighed when he saw the angel. "Damn it Cas, could you knock on a door first or send a letter?"

Cas frowned curiously and titled his head. "Why would I send a letter to your subconscious?"

Dean opened his mouth, paused and closed his mouth, then opened it again. "Am I dreaming again?"

"Yes."

Dean paused as that knowledge came to him. Rose was not actually upstairs in his bed. They weren't together. They didn't hunt as a couple. Nor were they creating memories Dean would cherish for the rest of his life. Rose was an unknown monster of some kind, sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the dinning room. Dean threw the spatula down onto the kitchen counter. He was not upset.

"You are upset." Cas stated.

Dean glared at him, hands on hips. "No I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Why are you upset?"

"I'm NOT upset." Dean thundered.

Cas glanced up at the ceiling. "Dean," he whispered, "lower your tone."

Dean glanced up the ceiling too, not knowing what he was looking for. "Why?" He whispered.

"She'll hear us." Cas said quietly, his eyes still on the ceiling.

Dean shook his head slowly. "Who?" He asked. Who was there? "Rose? She's asleep up — no. But she is asleep — I think." They'd finished the tests and told her to stick around while they did some research. She'd been fine with it, passed all the tests with flying colours. Rose had seemed more than happy to help, complacent and compliant as she was. Dean must have fallen asleep whilst researching, again.

"You've dreamt her." Cas accused, he gave Dean the usual cold look the angel always seemed to have. Dean shook his head, not understanding the implications. "She is telepathic," Cas explained, "if she wants to, she can access the dream. You've allowed her entrance."

Dean took a step towards the angel. He pointed at him, catching onto the underlying tone. "And you're scared. Because she's evil, right?" He knew it. He so knew it. That lying little —

"We are uncertain." Son of a bitch, Dean thought.

He glared at the angel. "Uncertain? What — the big boys upstairs don't know who the little blonde girl is? Come on, it's not like she's the Big Bad Wolf."

Cas looked sharply at Dean. "What did you say?"

Dean stepped back. "Uh… What? Nothing, it's just a fairytale."

Cas moved closer to Dean, his gaze unwavering. "But why did you say it? What about her led you to that thought?"

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed frustratingly. They both paused and looked up at the ceiling. They waited a full minute in silence before they dared drag their eyes away from the floor above. "Why?" Dean whispered. "What does it mean?"

Castiel stared at Dean uncomfortably. "I'm uncertain."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you are certain of?"

"You can trust her."

"Trust her?" Dean hissed incredulously. "She lied. She's talking about aliens, for Christ's sake, Cas."

The angel looked confused. "So?"

Dean's face grew serious. "Cas, are you telling me aliens are real?"

If possible, the angel looked exasperated. "Humans. For all your strengths there are also faults. You are all so very self centred. First you refused the idea of the heliocentric universe, simply because you could not understand why God would not want one single creation to be at the epicentre of everything he has done. Now the world struggles with the fact they aren't his only creation. We are all creations of God, Dean. One day, maybe your species will leave it's cave and enter the light." Cas paused as he considered his own words. "Plato was so far ahead of you humans."

Dean blinked. That was far too much information for him to deal with on top of his current predicament. He bypassed the entire spiel and moved onto important questions. "How can I trust her if you don't even now what she is?"

"We don't know what or who she is. But we know her intentions. There is nothing but purity in the words she has spoken. She has secrets Dean, we don't know the level of danger these secrets hold, but currently she poses less threat than your brother."

Dean glared at the angel. "I told you. I have that under control." He'd talked to Sam and he wasn't drinking demon blood anymore. That wasn't a thing, nor would it ever be again. Dean was going to keep what was left of his family safe, even if that meant from themselves.

"See that it stays that way."

Dean jolted awake. He was lying on a small sofa in the library. Bobby was pouring over an old tomb by his desk and Sam was shuffling around the kitchen somewhere by the sounds of it. Dean rubbed his eyes.

"Well hello there Sleepin' Beauty." Bobby greeted sardonically. Dean groaned and pulled himself off the couch. He stretched and something popped. Bobby glanced at him, amused. "Gettin' a little old?"

"Feels like it." Dean looked around at the books strewn across the room. "Find anything?" He asked as he peeked through the doorway to Rose in the other room. She was still sitting in that chair. He'd seen her get up and stretch a couple times — not that he was actively watching, he simply noticed whenever she did it — but she had yet to leave the devils trap painted on the ground. Cas said she was pure in intention, Dean reminded himself.

Bobby took off his ball cap and scratched his head before putting the hat back in place. "Yeah, not that I can tell. Demon and witchin' books don't usually talk about aliens and time travel. That angel of yours transported you back in time though, maybe he'd know somethin' about this vortex."

Dean nodded. "He did."

Bobby set his book down. He waited a moment before he grew impatient. His eyes widened and he gestured with his hands. "_And_? I ain't gettin' any younger here."

Dean sighed. "She's clean."

Bobby shook his head. "Dean, she came back to life. That takes some serious power."

Dean nodded, his eyes still focused on the blonde in the other room. "I know. The angels say we should watch her, and that everything she has said so far is the truth." He turned to Bobby finally. "I'm gonna get some answers from her. Why don't you guys clear out?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a long look. "Alright, I got a call about a job two towns over. Sam'll out it check to see if it's the real deal. I'm headin' up and gettin' some beauty sleep of my own." He stood up and started to head out of the room. He paused and raised a finger to Dean. "No funny business."

Dean smiled cheekily. "Well someone's got to get some under this roof."

"Ha Ha. You're _hilarious_." Bobby rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. Dean turned to the dinning room and his humour quickly disappeared.

Rose glanced up as she heard him enter the room. Dean walked across the hard wood floor and stopped in front of her. He crouched down so they were at eye level. Rose said nothing. "I have some questions for you, and I need you to be completely honest."

Rose nodded. "Alrigh'."

"Why did you stick around? You said your time machine started working up again before the third death. Why didn't you just leave?"

Rose shrugged as she considered the question. "By tha' point I'd realized somethin' was wrong. So I stuck around."

Which brought him to his other question. She chose the life of a hunter, "Why?" Dean asked, truly confused how anyone could ever want his life.

Rose leaned forward and her eyes glowed gold. Dean clutched the arm rest of her chair as he forced himself not to flinch away. "A great man taught you to fight for what's right. I had a great man teach me the same." The glow receded from her eyes though Rose's own eyes were still significantly gold tinted in colour.

"Are you human?"

Rose raised her eyebrows as she considered her answer. She hesitated. "I was born human. If tha's what you mean. But I doubt if I am anymore. A long time ago I had a chance to save the man I loved, and also the world. I took it. But it came with a price. I became sor' of alien. My own breed of different. There's nothing in any universe like me, Dean. 'm not a demon. 'm not really even an alien. 'm jus' me."

Dean rubbed his jaw as her words sunk in. "What did you do? To save the world?"

"I absorbed the Time Vortex."

Dean's brows furrowed. "You said that was raw power."

"It is." Rose didn't expand.

Dean gestured with his hand for her to continue. "And it gave you powers?" He prompted.

Rose grimaced. "Sor' of. I guess. I can't die, can't age. Can see the future and the past. Not all of it, mind, jus' bits and pieces. But since comin' here, 's all started to change."

"How so?"

"I've become more powerful. When I reach into the vortex, my eyes glow gold. But since I came here, 's like the vortex can reach me any time. My eyes won't glow. It jus' happens, yeah? There's somethin' off about this vortex. 's different from the one's 'm used to."

Dean took a moment to digest that before he spoke again. "What do you mean when you came here? Like this…" he gestured with his hand, "planet?"

Rose licked her lips. Another bomb incoming. "Universe actually."

Dean's brows shot up. He stood up and stepped away from Rose as that information sunk in. Rose leaned forward self consciously. "Do you want to take a minute?"

"No." He cleared his throat. "No. I'm fine." He turned to the unconvinced Rose. "Seriously." He pulled over another chair and sat it in front of Rose. He plopped down into it and rubbed his clammy hands along his jeans.

"'s why I used a fake name." Rose explained gently. "I dunno if there's another Rose Tyler in this world."

"Alright." Dean took a moment to absorb that. He didn't feel so betrayed about that lie anymore. "But you said the Time Vortex is different? Is it dangerous?"

Rose paused as she thought about that. Her brow furrowed. "I don' think so? 's sor' of like…" Rose paused and focused on Dean. "Picture a string of DNA, 'kay?" Dean nodded, slightly confused as to where this was going. "Everythin' about it is normal. Then there's this like extra strand of DNA attached. I can see it." Roses eyes turned gold suddenly. Dean leaned forward, drawn in by the ethereal glow this time. "It leaves sor' of like a residue behind. This gold an' glittery appearance." Rose's hand reached out and danced along the edges of Dean's arm. Dean's eyes followed Rose's wandering hand to his shoulder before it finally stopped. He looked up at her no longer glowing eyes. She smiled. "I've got it. So do you."

Dean raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "I'm _glittery_?"

Rose laughed and drew her hand back. "Like a seven year old's art project." She smiled with her tongue poking out between her teeth and suddenly she was that barmaid again. Dean couldn't help but feel life was simpler when they'd been lying to each other. Rose leaned back in her chair and gazed around the room as she gave Dean time to digest everything they'd discussed.

One last thing was bugging him though. "Are you telepathic?"

Rose couldn't hide her shock. "How'd you know that?"

"Little birdie told me." Dean's face hardened a bit. "I asked you about your powers, and you didn't mention this."

Rose shook her head. "'s not a power. Telepathy is in everyone's capability, 's just a matter of if you were born with a higher affinity for it or not. I wasn't, but the vortex probably did somethin' to tha'. But tha' aside, 's still not a power. The only reason I even learned to use it was 'cause my husband was telepathic." Rose looked away as she became lost in a train of thought.

Dean studied her as he followed his own train. She wasn't human, but she wasn't evil. She'd done something for the earth, saved it, and in a sense she was rewarded. Though Rose probably saw it more as a curse than anything else. Maybe she really was good. The angels — though douche bags — were good. Creatures didn't have to be _evil_, did they? And Cas had said it, she was pure in her intentions. All she'd done from the moment they met is try and help people. That's what he did, wasn't it? He lied because people would think he was crazy otherwise. That's what she did too.

Or maybe he was just making excuses because he liked her.

"Alright." Dean announced. Rose turned to him. "Here's how this is going to go. You do everything I say. You don't get in trouble. You don't die. You don't do any of your," he waved his hand at her, "alien powers. One wrong move and I'll gank you."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And if I decide to leave?" She didn't think she would, but she had to ask in case.

Dean's face grew serious. "I'll hunt you down, and trust me when I say I've got friends in high places."

Rose pursed her lips as she considered the threat. Even if he had friends who could travel in time, as he clearly had, would they be able to find her in any time across the universe? She highly doubted it. So if things with these boys did eventually go south, Rose figured she still had a way out. "Alrigh'. 's a deal."

Dean stood up and held out his hand. Rose took it and he pulled her to her feet. He pointed past her to the stairs. "Up the stairs, first door on the right. You can borrow the shower in there. I'll lay out some clothes for you."

Rose looked at him, confused. "Where are my clothes?" He hadn't gone done something stupid had he?

"In the Impala with Sam. He had to run out to check out a case. He'll call if he needs help." Yup, Rose thought, stupid. She nodded and headed up the steps and into the bedroom. Dean watched her leave the devil's trap and had to wonder, why didn't she leave it before?

Rose locked the bathroom door and stripped down. After flipping the lid of the seat down, she hung her clothes over them so they wouldn't get to damp or wrinkled. Then she turned on the shower and waited for the steam to start pouring out.

The shower was mainly a bathtub shoved into the corner of the room with a shower head coming out of the messily tiled wall. It wasn't anything fancy, nor was it the worst bathroom Rose had ever seen. It was clean, though that seemed more so from disuse than anything else.

She swung open the mirror to reveal the cabinet hidden behind. There was a shaver, aftershave, a toothbrush and floss. Rose raised her eyebrows. Well, it wasn't like she expected it to belong to a woman.

Rose closed the mirror and headed towards the heated shower. She tested the water on her hand then climbed into the bathtub. The hot water felt like heaven. She'd had a couple showers since travelling with the boys, but a motel shower and a real one were two completely different things.

Rose looked through the shower caddy and found some soap and hair products. She sniffed them and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. It was Dean's scent. She looked around the inside of her shower with renewed interest. Dean was letting her use his shower? Rose held the shampoo beneath her nose and savoured the intoxicating scent. She had never felt so giddy about using shampoo before.

Rose could hardly believe that Dean was actually letting her stay with them. She figured it was so they could keep an eye on her, but really. The fact that they weren't trying to kill her — anymore — was really good. The situation had gone much better than she'd hoped for. Now Rose didn't have to lie and if she found something out using Bad Wolf then she could tell the boys instantly. Rose smiled, it might actually make hunting easier.

A long shower later, Rose climbed out of the tub wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She peeked out of the shower into the darkness of the bedroom. The light from the bathroom spilled out and made a long rectangle across the floor and bed. Rose spotted some folded clothes on the edge and smiled. She flicked on the light and snorted at what Dean had laid out for her.

A red plaid button down, a plain white shirt and boxers. Rose glanced back into the bathroom behind her. The clothes she'd been wearing were her fake FBI clothes still. The last thing she wanted to do was wear those dirty things again. She turned back to the clothes on the bed and winced. Rose had never been one to wear her boyfriends clothes. Not that Dean was her boyfriend…

Rose sighed in defeat. The tower crumpled to the ground and she got dressed. She buttoned up the plaid shirt most of the way and rolled up the sleeves. The end of the shirt hung past her mid thighs, so she didn't feel to scandalous. The boxers seemed to help as well. They looked like long, grey cloth shorts beneath a very boyish plaid dress. Rose winced again, not her best outfit. But she couldn't argue with the comfort the clothing provided. She'd decided to forgo the white shirt and even then, she felt warm and shielded in the oversized clothes. Rose raised the button down to her nose and inhaled yet again more of Dean's scent. Yeah, she thought, he's never getting this back.

The house was almost silent when Rose headed downstairs. However, she quickly followed the sounds of someone in the kitchen. She paused by the archway to take in the sight of Dean standing in the kitchen with a knife in hand as he chopped away at some random food. Rose tilted her head to the side. Wonder if he'd make a good housewife, Rose thought.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at her. He paused when he saw her, his eyes widening a bit. Rose glanced down at herself. Nope, all bits covered. She looked back up.

"Hey." He greeted. He glanced at the potato in his hand. "Uh… you hungry?" He turned back to his cutting board and silently cursed himself. Of course he'd give her the exact shirt she'd been wearing in his dream. Why was he so stupid?

Rose walked towards him and noted the marinating steak and cut up vegetables. Her brows drew together. "What time is it?"

"Three am." Dean replied nonchalantly. He went back to cutting potatoes. Rose stared at him. Dean glanced back at her after a moment of silence. "Should I be taking that as a no?"

"Sorry." Rose shook her head. "Yeah, I could eat. Do ya need help?"

Dean plopped a bag of green beans in front of her. "Take the ends off of these?"

Rose nodded and began breaking off the tips of the beans. "Thanks for the shirts."

Dean nodded and hummed in response. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Dean finally burst out, "Alright I can't take it anymore. I gotta ask, do you have heat ray vision?"

Rose tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably. "Dean, 'm not Superman." Dean nodded and shrugged dejectedly, like a school boy who'd had his puppy kicked. Rose took pity on him. "Bu' I've never tried, so we'll have to test it out."

Dean smiled childishly and Rose couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "So what else can you do?" He studied her face as he asked. It didn't look much different, though he knew she wasn't wearing any makeup, since that had been with her clothes. Her hair had started to dry naturally, and he was happy to see it was a wavy, almost curly look. Dean always thought a woman looked more vulnerable without her makeup, so many of them wore it like battle armour. Rose seemed more comfortable with herself, almost at peace.

Rose's smile faded a bit. She looked at Dean worriedly. "You really wanna know, Dean?" Right, Dean thought. _Magic_.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out through his teeth. "Would it help on a hunt?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, probably. Bu' I thought I wasn't allowed to use my gifts?"

Dean dumped the potatoes into a pot of boiling water. He set the cutting board and knife back on the counter and turned to Rose. "I know what I said. But I don't think you're evil Rose." Rose smiled brilliantly. Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot."

Rose shook her head. "No. You said my name." Dean watched her as she went back to snapping the ends of the beans. He didn't know what to think of that. Rose certainly felt natural on his tongue, but he'd had no clue earlier that it wasn't her name. "Originally," Rose explained, "when I first noticed tha' is, we thought I'd just live longer than an average human."

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "You and your husband?"

Rose nodded. "Yup." She replied, popping the 'p'. Dean noticed it was something she did usually when she was talking about her husband. "Then there was this invasion." Rose paused what she was doing and turned to Dean. "Tha' is one major difference in this world. Hardly any alien contact. In my home universe, if London wasn't about to explode, something was definitely wrong." Rose waved her hand and went back to the green beans, completely missing Dean's shocked face. "Anyways, alien invasion. I got hit by a sonic blaster."

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Space gun." Rose clarified. Dean nodded. "And well, when I didn't die, it was sor' of a give away tha' somethin' was wrong. We did a bunch of tests and figured out I could, if I learned to harness it, control the Time Vortex."

Dean's mouth opened. He blinked. "Wow. That's like — major."

Rose laughed. "'s not as exciting as it seems." She glanced at him. "You jus' gonna stand and look pretty, or you gonna help me?" Dean stepped up beside her and started helping her with the green beans.

He preened a bit. "You think I'm pretty."

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "pretty lazy." Dean nudged her with his shoulder as she laughed. "Anyways, vortex, not as excitin' as it sounds. Controllin' the vortex is what allows me to see the past and future, but tha's about it."

Dean shook his head as he tried to make sense of that. "I don't understand. If that's all you can do, how did that save the earth?"

"This is just left over, the powers I have, they're nothin' compared to what I did when I had it swimmin' though me." Rose paused and stared at the counter. "I almost died." She whispered. "A human isn't meant to hold tha' sor' of power, nothing is. So I guess I changed myself."

"You guess?"

Rose shrugged. "Don't really remember to be honest. Bu' my husband told me."

Dean nodded and started throwing the ends of the green beans into the compost. "I still don't really understand what you can do."

Rose snorted. "That makes two of us, mate." She thought she did, and then she came to this universe and everything changed. New universe, new rules.

They cooked for a bit longer, chatting as they went. Dean told Rose more about the Lilith situation, everything that the angels had told him. Rose didn't have any new insight into the problem, but Dean wasn't too surprised by that. She hadn't even known what a devil's trap was until he explained it to her over dinner. They'd set up in the living room, with the food on the coffee table and the television quietly playing in the background.

"Oh… See, tha' makes sense." Rose nodded as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "I thought it was sor' of like a line I shouldn't cross or you'd get angry. Never seen anythin' like it before."

Dean had to wonder how it was that she'd made a time machine that could fit on her wrist. "The symbols didn't give it away?"

Rose gave Dean a confused look. "Symbols?" She got up from her seat on the couch and headed into the dining room. She looked at the circle on the floor and turned back to Dean. "What symbols?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. He got up and made his way to her side. He pointed at one of the red symbols painted to the floor. "That's a symbol."

Rose shook her head. "That says, faith."

Dean frowned at the devil's trap. He looked back at Rose. "You can read the devil's trap?"

Rose's head tilted to the side as she read the words contained in the circle. "Guess so. Huh, I knew I could understand and read any language, bu' I didn't think tha' applied to archaic symbols."

Dean and Rose sat down together on the couch once again and dug into their meals. Dean glanced at Rose. "And here I was doubting your brilliance."

Rose nodded solemnly. "'s the hair, isn't it?" Rose picked up a lock and looked at it critically. "Maybe I should go back to brunette." Rose cut into her piece of steak and savoured the taste as she ate it. It felt like it'd been centuries since she'd had a home cooked meal. Vaguely, she realized that was because it had been. "So you let Sam off on his own cases sometimes?" Rose was surprised by this. She had the brothers pegged as a bit co-dependent, and extremely overprotective.

Dean sighed. "Not usually. But he was on his own while—" Dean paused and took a deep breath. He turned to Rose, eyes wide and vulnerable. "I was in hell." He said it like a revelation, a confession. He watched Rose, looking for disgust, horror, shock.

Instead, he found understanding. "I know."

Dean's eyes widened. That was the last thing he was expecting from her. "How did — no," she could see the past, of course she knew, that wasn't the right question, "how much do you know?"

Rose hesitated as she deliberated over her answer. "I won't tell Sam." She finally said. "Your secret's safe with me."

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset. He wanted Sam to know but he didn't want to tell anyone at the same time. "No one knows." He whispered.

Rose reached across the couch and took his hand. "I know." It wasn't clear if Rose meant that she knew he hadn't told anyone, or if she was giving him strength in the knowledge that now she knew. Either way, Dean felt suddenly a million times lighter. For the first time since he'd risen from hell, he actually felt okay.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

Favourite part of this chapter?

ps. I was thinking about doing some original episodes in this story. But the plot is simply so ingrained into every episode, it's hard to even skip an episode and only do a couple in the season and make some others up to make it my own. So let me know what you're thinking, I'm open to ideas. PM too! I don't mind :)

Also, name mistakes involving the Rose/Marion alias has been fixed, thanks sunraye36!


	5. It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

(Part 1)

"Alright, Rose. Let's try it again." Sam said. They were in the yard of Bobby's house, both dressed down in their workout clothes. Sam had wrapped Rose's hands to keep them from getting cut as they practiced her hand to hand combat.

Dean was sitting by a picnic bench drinking a beer while Bobby barbecued chicken behind him. It was nice out, especially for October, and Sam had wanted to get in one more outdoors practice before the weather changed. That, and they were planning on hitting the road soon anyways.

They'd decided to lay low for a week, teach Rose the basics of hunting. Dean had to admit it, she was a natural. It helped that she could understand any language put in front of her, and Bobby had been utilizing that skill as much as possible. Rose had already translated a number of books for him in his search for a way to stop Lilith.

Beyond languages, Rose had been easily picking up the ways to handle demons and ghosts, vampires and werewolves, the works. She still wasn't entirely on board with killing the monsters, Dean didn't really think she'd ever be. However, it seemed that in her mind that after second chances, mercy went out the window.

Dean's attention quickly drew back to Sam and Rose with the thump that emanated from his brother hitting the soil. "Like tha'?" Rose asked proudly.

Sam laughed and rubbed his bruised stomach. "Yeah, like that." Rose offered Sam a hand and pulled him up. "I think the Time Vortex is giving you a little extra strength there."

Dean smiled. "You keep telling yourself that Sammy."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, Sam, wha'ever helps you sleep at night." Rose plucked the beer from Dean's hand and took a sip before handing it back over. "You know, we should really invest in water, or juice. Somethin' tha' isn't alcohol."

Bobby snorted. "Yeah, y'all need to leave and take her with you." Rose and the boys laughed. Bobby fixed Rose with a serious look. "I don't need no woman in my house changing my ways that ain't my wife."

Rose smiled. "Why Bobby, is tha' a proposal?" Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. A phone rang inside the house and Bobby closed the lid of the barbecue before heading inside to answer it. Rose sat beside Dean on the bench and smiled excitedly. "We should do somethin' for Halloween."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, okay princess."

"'m serious Dean. We could dress up Bobby's house, hand out candy."

Dean looked over Rose's head to Sam, eyebrows raised. Sam scratched his head. "Yeah, Rose?" He started unsurely. "We don't usually do anything for Halloween."

Rose's eyes widened. "Wha'? Seriously? Never?"

Dean shrugged. "We're usually hunting. Halloween tends to be a hotspot straight across the country for monsters."

"An' this one ain't gonna be no different." Bobby interjected. He stuffed the cordless phone into his back pocket as he made his way over to the barbecue. "Just got a call from a hunter out some ways. He got wind of a case, but he's all wrapped up with a wendigo. How you kids feel about a little Halloween murder?"

* * *

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked as gently as he could. Mrs. Wallace's husband was the first and only victim of actually swallowing razor blades hidden in halloween candy. Sam glanced to Dean and Rose as they searched the kitchen for hex bags. Razor blades in candy, definitely witches.

Mrs. Wallace hiccuped as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible?" Sam opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. It wasn't possible, that's why they were there. Mrs. Wallace frowned at Dean as he opened the oven. "The candy was never in the oven."

Rose raised her eyebrow at Dean from the other side of the fridge. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Mrs. Wallace narrowed her eyes but Sam quickly cut in before she could comment further.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?"

Rose bent down at the corner of the fridge as her eyes locked on a dark smudge. It was a stain from moving the fridge. Rose pushed her fingers under the fridge, completely ignoring the erg to freak out when they ran through a spiders web. Why would they have moved the fridge? Obviously not to clean it. When she got to the back corner she fit her hand inside the crack between the wall and the back of the fridge.

Dean crouched down beside Rose. "Got anything?" He whispered as Sam continued to interrogate the widow.

Rose stuck her tongue out between her teeth. "I think…" She plucked out the hex bag from behind the fridge and held it up triumphantly to Dean. "Ha!" Dean smiled and took the bag from her. He showed it to Sam over the widow's shoulder than stuffed it in his pocket.

Sam sighed and turned back to the wife. "Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" He said, changing his line of questioning to fit the monster.

Dean turned around and gestured to Rose's hand, covered in dust and cobwebs. "I'd clean that up." Rose glanced at her hand and shivered. She nodded and headed out of the house while Dean waited a moment longer.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband," Mrs. Wallace raged at Sam, "don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. You'd be surprised, Dean thought. He left Sam to finish the questioning and headed outside to meet Rose. She was standing on the porch with her arms crossed as she surveyed the street.

"Find anything suspicious, Agent Smith?"

Rose smiled at him over her shoulder. "Besides the hex bag?" He grinned and nodded his head in acknowledgement of her victory. Her smiled broadened. "Then no. Just checkin' out the decorations."

Dean stepped up beside her and took a look at the pumpkins and fake spider webs. "These people really don't know scary do they?"

Rose frowned and glanced over her shoulder to the house of the once Mr. Wallace. "_They_ certainly do." Rose shook her head. "Poor woman. Poor baby."

Dean scratched the back of his head. "I want to tell you it'll get better, Rose, easier. But it won't. Or at least, it shouldn't."

"Yeah," Rose sighed, "I guess when I travelled with the Doctor, all the darkness was counteracted by the wonders I saw. It sor' of balanced itself out. And I think a par' of me is still waitin' for that balance."

"The Doctor?" Dean asked.

Rose nodded. "My husband." Finally, Dean thought, a name to put to the person. But really? Doctor?

"Doctor who?"

Dean didn't know what was so funny about the question, but it made Rose laugh. Laugh harder than she had in the past couple days that they'd been training her and drilling her to translate ancient texts. Dean winced. Maybe they'd been working her too hard. She could use a break.

Hunters don't get breaks, his fathers voice whispered to him in the back of his head. Well, Dean thought, Rose was different.

Sam exited the house and the three hunters made their way over to the Impala. "So, witches?" Sam asked as they piled into the car.

Rose bounced in her seat excitedly. "Real witches!"

Dean raised his eyebrow at her. "Witches are not fun Rose. They're—"

"Powerful and dangerous and unpredictable." Rose mimicked over Dean's voice. Sam laughed at the scowl Dean shot the woman. "Dean, I remember what you said. But I mean, come on." Her serious voice and tone gave way to a grin of excitement. "_Witches_."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "She'll learn." Dean nodded once and continued on to the motel. "So his wife is pretty convinced he wasn't cheating."

Rose leaned forward and rested her elbows on the boys seats. "Do witches usually only do grudge killin's?"

Sam shook his head. "That's what so dangerous about them. They're human, which means they could have any number of motivations. But the usual MO does tend to be people who've wronged them. If you need a sacrifice for a spell, why kill the people you like?"

Rose nodded. "Righ'. Could have used that with some girls from school, tha's for sure." Sam smirked and nodded once. He could definitely agree with that.

Dean pouted mockingly. "Oh don't tell me little Miss. All Powerful One of a Kind Alien was bullied in school?"

Rose flicked Dean on the back of his head. "Wasn't an alien then, thanks." She frowned. "Wouldn't really say I am one now, I've been called a goddess before." Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows at that. "Bu' I definitely wasn't a fan of school. Never even finished it."

Sam's mouth opened speechlessly. He shook his head. "You created a time machine that sits on your wrist, why would you drop out of school?"

Dean snorted. "Because she can make a time machine that sits on her wrist."

Sam rolled his eyes and Rose laughed. "Uh, no. Couldn't do that then either. Only recently became a genius with the vortex an' everythin'. My mind expanded, and I can pick things up a lot faster now. Helped tha' my husband was a genius, so he taught me a lot. But no, I was just a plain old drop out. Worked in a shop 'til I met the Doctor." At Sam's look of confusion Rose explained, "My husband." He nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Dean killed the engine. "Alright, well I'm going to get changed and see what dirt I can dig up on the victim."

Sam nodded. "I'll hit the books." They turned to Rose.

She shrugged. "I saw a Chinese take out place a little ways that way. I'm going to grab some food then I'll help Sammy with the books." The boys nodded and the three headed into the motel room to change.

Rose took the washroom and quickly striped off her FBI pants suit and donned her usual jeans. She pulled on Dean's plaid shirt with a jacket and smiled. It still smelled like him.

Rose stepped out of the washroom and Sam raised his eyebrows at her shirt. Dean frowned. "Am I ever going to get that back?"

Rose grinned. "Nope."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the Impala keys from the pocket of his newly donned jeans. "Come on, I'll give you a lift to the Chinese restaurant. See ya Sammy." Sam nodded at them absentmindedly as he hefted a box of witchcraft books onto the coffee table.

"Alright," Rose said with a smile as she slid into the passenger seat of the Impala. "Chinese, wha'd'ya want?" Dean pulled the Impala out of the parking lot as he thought over the question.

He shrugged. "I'm easy."

Rose laughed. "Really? Because I have not been gettin' that at all."

Dean slowly raised his eyebrows. He turned and gave Rose a look as they came to stop at a red light. Rose smirked at him and saw his mouth twitch as he fought to keep the smile off his face. "We talked about this." Rose shrugged lightly and turned her smirk towards the window. "In the line of work that we're in. We can't afford selfish distractions." They pulled into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant.

Rose sighed. "In the line of work we do, don't you think we deserve to be selfish every once in awhile?"

When Dean didn't answer, Rose turned her gaze back to him. He was watching her carefully, his eyes narrowed and calculating. "Either you've rehearsed that line, or you've used it before."

Rose laughed and looked heavenward. "I don't know wha' it is about men who hate themselves, it might be my weak spot."

Dean raised his eyebrows amusingly. "Get out of my car."

Rose leaned towards him with her signature tongue in teeth smile. "No chicken balls then?"

"Out." He laughed. Damn it if she didn't move that fine ass of hers, he was going to kiss her. That smile. Why did she have to do _that_ smile. In _that_ shirt.

Rose laughed and leaned forward. She gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "Bye!" Then Rose practically flew out of the car and into the restaurant.

Dean sat frozen for half a minute before he moved. He shook his head, gunned the engine and drove out. "That little flirt."

* * *

Rose's vortex manipulator beeped as she entered the restaurant. She lifted her wrist to fiddle with the suddenly active technology, her mind not really focused. Dean had clearly been surprised by her cheekiness. Rose was surprised herself. She usually wasn't so forward, dancing around the Doctor for years as she did. But maybe that was the reason. Rose had done the childish questioning and flirting and wondering and hoping. She wanted something real and tangible, and she wanted it now. Years alone had taught her to take the moments she had and cherish them. A hunter's life wasn't going to last long. If she was going to spend any time with Dean, she didn't want to waste it.

Activated. Rose finally registered. The vortex manipulator had activated. Rose looked up and her eyes widened. She wasn't in a the same restaurant. She wasn't even in a Chinese restaurant.

The entrance and doors were on the far side of the wall facing her. The wall had large wood panelled windows and led out onto a completely empty street. It looked a bit like a Mom and Pop shop, with checkered table cloth and wooden walls. There was a counter to the left of Rose and a massive oven, the smell of pizza doe hung in the air. Before her sat a man. He was older, with dark hair and eyes, a curved and pointed nose. His limbs were long and angular whilst the skin on his face hung in an almost emancipated way.

He looked down his nose at Rose as he cut into a thick slice of pizza. He gestured to the chair across from him. "Sit."

Rose didn't move. She surveyed the room once more, this time noting all the entrances and exists, closest weapons and how much damage they could do. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

The man set his utensils down and took a sip from his glass. "You're in New York. Little Fonzerelli's to be exact. Very good pizza. As to how you got here, well that's a little bit more complicated don't you think?"

Rose crossed her arms. Not really, she thought. She knew how to activate someone's vortex manipulator from somewhere else in the same galaxy, even a different time if she was feeling clever. However, a vortex manipulator wasn't native to this new universe. "So how'd ya activate my vortex manipulator, then?"

He paused for a minute and gave Rose a long look. Rose held firm and refused to be intimidated by the oppressing aura of the man before her. "You showed me."

Rose smiled, amused. Well that was certainly interesting. "And just who exactly are you?"

"I'm Death."

Rose narrowed her eyes. She looked around, part of her thinking the Winchesters were about to pop out from around the corner. "As in…" Rose sighed. Oh god, was she really going to ask? She felt like an idiot, but really, in this world anything seemed to go. "The angel of?" Death nodded once. "Oh." Well then. "'kay."

Rose took a moment to process that information. Dean had said the Devil was real, angels were real. Demons, werewolves, vampires, shape shifters, ghosts. Why was the concept of Death embodied so hard for her to grasp?

"Pizza?" Death asked politely.

Alright, Rose decided, that was why it was so difficult. Not very Deathly.

Rose took a deep breath and nodded. She made her way to the small table and sat down across from… Death. She laughed. "I'm havin' pizza with Death."

"And I with Time."

Rose froze. "Wha'?"

Death raised an eyebrow at her as he picked up his cutlery once more. "Don't play dumb with me, dear. I know who you are, I know everything about you."

Rose blushed. It had been a long time since she felt like a child being scolded by her elder. "Righ'. Sorry. Don't usually mix up my own timelines anymore, learned to stay away from it. So 's all a bit strange for me, yeah?"

Death ate another piece of pizza in silence. He was either ignoring her comment, or didn't really care to respond. Rose fiddled with her fingers in her lap. Probably both, really.

"Is there a reason you called me here?" Rose asked after she finally plucked up the courage to do so.

"Eat." Was all he said in reply.

"But—"

Death paused in his eating, he gave Rose another long look. "Eat and then we'll talk, Ms. Tyler."

Rose swallowed. "'kay." She fumbled childishly with the fork and knife, her cheeks flaming, and cut into the slice of pizza before her. The taste made her mouth water. She'd never really been into pizza, more of a chips girl herself. But she'd never had pizza like this before.

Rose was halfway through her second piece before she spoke again. "So where did you say Little Fonzerelli's was?"

Death raised an eyebrow at her.

Rose smiled back teasingly. "Just tryin' to make conversation." She defended. "Ya know," she waved her hand, "how's the weather? Who won the match? Why are Death and Time actual beings and not just personified in literature in this universe?"

Death didn't move, his eyebrow stayed exactly where it was. High, and unimpressed with her antics.

Rose shrugged and went back to her pizza. "'s a valid question."

Rose continued to eat even when she noticed Death did not. He set his fork and knife down and rested his hands on the table top together. "It's simply the way this universe runs. There is heaven and hell. God and the Devil. Death and Time. Though we don't usually run on the same plane as all the other monsters and humans. You do like to make an exception. Don't you? Now, might I finish my pizza before it gets cold?"

Rose nodded. She finished her second slice and sat back. Death was still eating, how many slices he'd had already, Rose didn't know. She vaguely wondered if Death could have a high cholesterol. What happens when Death dies?

"You know," Rose started. Death sighed and looked heavenward. Rose smiled at his obvious grievance, "oh, calm down." She laughed. "I was jus' gonna say, although I don't know what you want from me as of yet. Nor do I know if we're goin'ta be friends or enemies. It's nice to hear someone else talk about other universes. Not so lonely."

Death didn't smile, but Rose could have sworn his eyes looked just a fraction of a bit lighter than they had before. "Yes, well…" Death took a sip of his drink. "Everything falls and everything fails. As beings of… a relative immortality and a redefined eternal being, we understand that far beyond all others."

Rose shrugged. "Which makes it all the more worth seein' and experiencin'. Moments pass so quickly. You've got to take wha' you have and treat it like a prize. 'cause tha's what it is."

"With an obvious degree of nonintervention of course."

Rose cocked her head to the side as she frowned. "'m sorry?"

"You are an Eternal, strictly speaking. You're a personified ideal, an imprint on this world if you will." Rose nodded, understanding what he was saying. "You cannot interfere with the matters of mortals and their lives. Fate has a plan for them, and she will be quite displeased if you interfere."

Rose's mouth opened wordlessly. "I…" She shook her head. "No. Wait — sorry. Are you tellin' me I need to stop hunting?"

"You should not be interfering with the Winchester's lives."

Rose laughed. "Oh you've got to be kiddin' me. Says who? I can do whatever I bloody well like."

"There are rules." Death intoned, his face growing more severe by the second.

Rose leaned towards him from across the table. "I'm not from this world. I don't need to follow your rules."

"You are Time." Death tried to reason. "You exist throughout this entire universe if you were born here or not. You are a part of the makeup of this universe, the structure of everything that is. You are wound into it like a knot."

Rose crossed her arms and fell back against her chair's backrest. "So wha'd'ya want me to do? Jus' leave Sam and Dean without a word? Sit on a cloud in the sky bored out of mind?"

Death sighed. "You are neutral. All immortal beings of our stature are. We cannot intervene on such a massive scale. We aren't supposed to at all. It is for good and evil to work itself out. However you wish to spend your time is your own. Helping the Winchesters, fine. But to a degree."

Rose laughed. "So you want me to do wha'? Jus' stand around and look pretty?"

Death raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. Rose raised her own likewise. After a moment of silence, Rose rolled her eyes and got up. "Thanks for the pizza. Definitely the best I've had." She lifted her wrist and tapped a few things into the vortex manipulator. "Next time you invite a girl out though, I'd work on the bedside manner. Could use a bit of work, yeah?"

She pressed a button and _POP_.

Rose looked around. She was standing in a parking lot beside the Impala. She glanced at the vortex manipulator's face, a few hours had passed. Rose rubbed her forehead.

Neutral? How was she supposed to stay neutral fighting demons and witches? Or did that just mean bigger picture? She could help the Winchesters now, but when it came to Lucifer, they were on their own? That seemed unfair. But really, Rose thought. When had things ever gone in her favour?

"Rose?"

Rose looked up and smiled at Dean. And another problem, she thought sadly. Did noninterference mean no mingling with humans as well? Was she really going to follow any of these stupid rules anyways?

Dean shook his head. "Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting Chinese then going to help Sam?"

Rose nodded. Right. Food. Sam. Witches. "The restaurant was closin' early." What time was it? Oh, right, four in the afternoon. "Special holiday." Rose quickly explained before Dean could ask.

Dean raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Alright. Well I'm starved, so lets grab something from the store then head back." Rose nodded and climbed into the Impala.

"Did you find anything out about Luke Wallace?" Rose internally winced at her own question. Was that okay? Was that interference? Damn it! Why had she let Death get to her like that? She rubbed her temple annoyingly.

Dean shrugged. "Not really." He glanced at Rose. "Hey, you okay?"

Rose nodded miserably. "Jus' a headache." She sat up straight and pushed her internal dilemma aside. "I'll be fine." Rose smiled brightly. Dean didn't buy it.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… like you've got a lot going on all of a sudden." Dean frowned at her for a moment longer before turning back to the road.

Rose bit her lip and looked out the window. Dean really just had to be super perceptive, didn't he? Rose thought. Change of topic. Change of topic. "Awe, look at the witch." Rose pointed to a blow up air witch on someone's front lawn. "Maybe she's the culprit."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't even do Halloween and I know that blow up decorations are a cop-out." Rose laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and quickly headed in. Dean picked up a basket by the door and the two of them wandered the aisles together. "Where's the pie?" Dean wondered aloud as they walked through produce.

Rose rolled her eyes. She picked up an apple and tossed it up before catching it again. "Ya know, if we had an oven, I could simply make you a pie."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not really into the frozen ones that you heat up."

Rose turned to Dean as he examined a bag of oranges. "Dean, I do know how to make a pie from scratch." Dean dropped the oranges. Rose quickly caught them before they hit the ground and placed them back with the others.

"From _scratch_?" Dean whispered reverently.

Rose smiled at him fondly. "You're crazy."

Dean moved towards the apples. "How many apples do you need? I can get a stove. I can… we." He paused and turned back to the amused blond beside him. "Next time we're at Bobby's, I want pie."

Rose smiled amusingly, but didn't argue. She took Dean's hand and led him away from the produce. "Whatever you say, sugar." When they reached the bread and bakery section, they picked up a ready made pie and added it to their basket of a family box of chicken and chips — fries, Rose reminded herself.

They were walking past the seasonal section when Rose noticed the Halloween candy. She quickly led Dean over. "Gummies or chocolate?" She questioned.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that even a question?" Dean grabbed both and put them in their basket. "I may not celebrate Halloween, but I certainly eat the candy."

Rose nodded. "Yeah… but I mean, we could celebrate too."

Dean gave Rose a look. "What would we even do?"

Rose shrugged. "I donno, pass candy out at Bobby's? Dress up! Drink and eat candy?"

Dean shook his head. "Sorry sunshine, but we do that already." He paused. "Well we don't hand out candy, but we're always dressed up as what we're not. We drink, and no one can stop my candy consumption."

Rose laughed. "I've noticed." Dean smiled toothlessly. "Well, we could crash a party, there's always things goin' on with too many people to count."

Dean made a face.

Rose sighed. "Fine. I guess you're right. 's just such a shame. I love Halloween." Rose smiled fondly at a costume of a ladybug. "I could use a day where I'm not some all powerful being with big decisions and ironically little time."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Something you're not telling me, Rose?"

Rose laughed weakly and shook her head. "It's nothin'. I think I'm jus' home sick or somethin'."

Dean watched the blonde beside him as she fiddled with ladybug antennas sitting beside the bagged costume. She looked so lost and alone. Rose was, Dean realized sadly. She was literally the only one of her kind. Rose would never meet another person who would understand, who could do what she did. She also happened to be incredibly selfless and brave and god damn it, Dean didn't like seeing her so unhappy.

He reached forward and plucked a witch costume from one of the pegs. Rose raised an eyebrow. "What?" Dean said defensively. "You said we could crash a party, right?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but not wearin' _that_." She traded the witch costume for a red hood and a fake axe. She nodded. "That'll do."

"You know I have a real axe, right?"

"You know we're not gonna actually be killin' wolves right?"

* * *

Sam looked up when the door to the motel opened. Dean waltzed in and threw the keys onto the table and a few grocery bags on the bed. He popped a candy into his mouth as he nodded at his brother. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

Dean shrugged. "It's Halloween, man."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "She got to you didn't she?"

Rose closed the motel door as she entered. "Guilty." She admitted with no remorse. She set the bucket of chicken on the side table and piled her groceries with the other bags on the first bed.

"I thought you were going to get Chinese and then help me out?" Sam asked, confused.

Rose shrugged. "Place was closed." She smiled excitedly. "So we got candy instead." Dean nodded and tossed Rose a chocolate candy.

Sam frowned at the both of them. "Seriously you guys. No halloween stuff. We agreed."

Rose shook her head and shrugged. "Well I didn't." She sat down on the bed nearest to the couch.

Sam gave her a patronizing look. "Well then you're going to be celebrating on your own."

Rose looked to Dean. She leaned towards him as she stage whispered, "Don't worry, we'll get him on board too." Dean nodded, assured.

Sam's mouth dropped a bit. "Are you guys serious right now? Halloween? It's a joke Holiday. It's a day for kids to get free candy for no reason besides capitalism and consumerism — if you can find the difference."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be a downer." He sat down on the arm of the couch. "Anything interesting?"

Sam looked between Rose and Dean once more, clearly annoyed. He shook his head and turned to his research. "Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." He gestured to the hex bag beside his computer. He'd untied the string and had gone through the contents of the spell.

Sam lifted a dried flower and showed it to Dean. "Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years." Rose got up from the bed and stood by Dean to see the flower. "And this—" Sam picked up a silver coin, "is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real."

Rose raised her eyebrows as she turned the coin over in her hand. "Well it's certainly held up well. Remember seein' 'em make these. Didn't look too safe."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Sam narrowed his eyes slightly. "How old _are_ you?"

Rose looked up, shocked at the sudden question. She looked back and forth between Sam and Dean's curious expressions. She rolled her eyes. "Oi. Time traveller, remember? Not everythin' needs to be so linear."

Dean nodded. "Right. I guess the older you are the touchier you'd get about that sort of thing, right?"

Sam laughed at Rose's offended expression. "Anyways…" Sam coughed to cover up more of his laughter. Dean leaned forward and picked up a small charred piece. He smelled it. Rose raised an eyebrow and smirked. "… um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

Dean made a face and put the bone back. "That's just wrong." He wiped his hands down his shirt front. Rose covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew didn't you?" A short laughed escaped her and Dean shook his head. "And you let me sniff it?"

Rose shrugged, the laughter still prevalent in her voice. "Respect your elders."

Sam rolled his eyes at their antics. "Right, well. _Witches_. Remember? Because it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure." Sam ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the two. "What about you? Find anything on the victim?"

Dean shook his head. "This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." The three exchanged a look, each at a loss for what to do next.

* * *

It was late that night when they got a call about the second death. A girl had been boiled alive in a tub of water that was being used for apple bobbing. Sam, Dean and Rose descended the stairs into the basement of the house where the Halloween party had taken place.

They stood at the entrance and took in the scene of the crime. Forensics were still there documenting the scene and the police were questioning witnesses.

Rose eyed the apple bobbing tub. "Is it wrong tha' I really want to get in a hot tub right now?" She whispered to the boys.

"Yes." Sam said at the same time Dean said, "No." The brothers glared at each other over Rose's head.

Rose's shoulder's shook in silent laughter. "Righ', well, while you boys stare lovin'ly into each other's eyes, I'm goin'ta look for the hex bag." Rose headed over to the couch and began shifting through the cushions.

"Right." Dean moved to follow Rose, but was stopped by Sam's hand on his arm.

"Seriously?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Seriously what?" Dean glanced over his shoulder to Rose, thinking his brother was angry with them for something. He turned back and saw Sam incline his head in the direction of the witness, a young blonde girl dressed as a cheerleader.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Wow, you must be more into Rose than I thought."

Dean frowned. He was not into Rose. Well he was. But that was none of his brothers business. They were friends and despite Rose's flirting that day — and that spur of the moment picture perfect heaven that was that kiss in the car — nothing was going to happen. Dean raised his hand when Sam moved towards the cheerleader. "You know what Sammy? I got this one."

Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. He left Dean to his jail bait and went to help Rose search for the hex bag. Dean took one long look at Rose before heading over to the witness and officer.

"It's just so weird." The witness, Tracy, was saying. "The water in the tub – it wasn't hot, I had just been in there myself."

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean interrupted. He turned a bit and Tracy instantly moved so her back was to Sam and Rose. Dean held up his badge for Tracy and said, "Agent Getty, F.B.I."

Tracy frowned and cocked her to the side. Her lips pouted a bit at the handsome FBI agent. "Um, who's Luke?" She asked innocently.

Dean kept an eye on Rose as she pulled back the cushions of the couch and carefully checked along the crevice for any tears in the fabric. Just like he showed her, Dean thought proudly. "He died yesterday." Dean explained to the girl. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the girl in front of him, and not the one across the room.

Tracy shrugged and looked away. "I don't know who that is."

Rose turned to Dean and held up the hex bag, a bright smile on his face. Dean smiled back over Tracy's head. Tracy frowned at the agent and turned to see who he was looking at. Her eyes widened when they landed on the blonde woman in a pants suit, stuffing something into her pocket. "Are those your partners?"

Dean watched Rose talk to one of the forensics men as she pointed to the tub of water, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah, Agents Lee and Smith."

Tracy's head tilted to the side as she too watched Rose. "I didn't know FBI agent's came in threes?"

Dean grinned and lifted one of his shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, not everything is like the movies."

A few hours later and a quick change of clothes saw the hunters back in their motel room researching. Sam was lying on his bed surrounded in a pile of books and pages. The pages were of spells and passages from various musty books. Dean was sitting on the couch with the laptop, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Rose sat beside him, looking through the various items that had been in the hex bags.

"I jus' don't get it though." She said into the silence. "How did a couple of witches get a hold of centuries old baby bones?" She made a face at that sentence. The last thing she wanted to know was how the babies had died.

Dean looked up from the computer screen and saw her studying the charred bone that had been a part of the witches spell. "Powerful witches can learn spells to keep themselves young. Or cheat their way into looking different while staying older and prolonging their life. I'm not sure how long they can keep it up, but six hundred years might be the longest I've ever heard of."

Rose shook her head. "Yeah but tha's cheating. People can't just stay young forever."

Sam snorted and looked up from his books. "Says the girl who's how old now?"

Rose made a face at Sam and put the bone back with the other spell items. "Yeah, 'cept 'm not human. And I didn't make a deal with the Devil to be young again."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Rose and leaned back in his seat. His arm stretched out across the back of the couch as he got comfy. "That's true. But while we're on the topic, just how old are you?"

Rose turned slowly to face Dean. She pursed her lips as she considered her answer. "I don't know." She heard Sam laugh from the couch. She smiled and gave him a look. "'m not joking. Tha's how old I am. I don't know anymore. I could guess. I spent a hand full of generations in my old universe, and a couple centuries here before I got stuck and met you guys. So probably a good 1000 years, give or take a century."

Sam and Dean sat slack jawed as they processed that information. Sam shook his head, coming round before his brother. "But… wouldn't you get bored?"

Rose laughed. "'course! Tha's partially why I came to this universe. Not a big part, mind you. But still. And it helps to have the vortex manipulator, tha' way I don't have to live everythin' out linear-like. Incredibly dull, that."

Dean rubbed his jaw. "A thousand years." He said hoarsely.

Sam and Rose exchanged a look and laughed. "Right," Sam said as he got up from the bed, a book in hand, "I don't know about that, but I think I got something on this witch."

Dean and Rose set aside their research, ears perked for Sam's explanation. "We couldn't find a reason either of the vic's would have a witch against them. Or really anyone at all. But maybe that's because this witch isn't working a grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Sam raised the book closer and read an inscription. "'Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st.' That's Halloween."

Sam turned the book around and handed it to Dean. Rose leaned closer to take a look. There was a picture of a monster rising from what seemed to be stone crypt built into the ground. All around it other creatures were also crawling out of their graves as two robed figures stood watch over the first.

Rose made a face. "Blood sacrifices? Wha' like anyone? I thought it was all hearts of virgins?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't specify, so I'd say the spell doesn't require any type of blood, just human blood in general."

Dean frowned at the picture. "Okay, but what exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?"

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "The origin of Halloween?" Sam and Dean gave her a look that Rose rolled her eyes at. "Really? Have we not established this yet? Been around a while, picked up a thing or two — thanks."

Dean turned back to Sam expectantly. "Uh… Well yeah, she's Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

Dean turned to Rose, listless. "This is your favourite holiday?" Rose smiled unabashedly. "Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

Rose laughed.

"You guys, this is serious."

Rose nodded as she pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop the giggles. "We are serious."

Sam looked unimpressed. "We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years. Tomorrow night."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

Rose turned the page of the old manuscript to reveal the image of a horned demon standing in a sea of bodies. In his hand he held a head, the other carried a sword. "Well tha's not pretty. How can one demon bring so much destruction? I mean, tha's a lot of dead people."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper."

Dean nodded as his mind ran over the amount of monsters this thing could raise up and the resulting ammo they would need to take that down. "So we're talking ghosts?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed, thankful Dean was finally taking the situation seriously.

"Zombies." Dean continued to list.

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean—"

"Faeries?" Rose piped in with a small grin.

Dean pointed at her. "Good one."

Sam ran a hand down his face. Exhausted with the couple's antics already. "Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

Rose bit her lip and played with her hoop earring. She looked to Dean whose face had quickly gone serious again. "It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

* * *

The next day, Rose and Dean were staking out the Wallace's house. They'd gone to talk to her again, but there'd been no change in her story. Rose ripped open another chocolate candy. She was starting to feel the effects of all the sweets she and Dean had been having. Beside her, Dean took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his stomach. He glanced down at the pile of candy between them. "Why do I feel like that pile just keeps getting bigger?"

Rose laughed. "Maybe because you're throwin' the garbage back into it?" She picked up a handful of empty wrappers and tossed them into a shopping bag turned garbage.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement of the statement before turning back to the street. A couple putting up fake cobwebs caught his eye. "People put so much effort into Halloween. It's just a glorified day where kids can get candy."

Rose rolled her eyes. Now he sounded like his brother. "Oh please, you love it." She honestly thought Dean did. Sure the man fought monsters everyday, but he also was very clearly a man who — under different circumstance — would go out of his way for any family holiday.

Dean raised his hand and shook his finger at Rose. "No, no no. I love candy. Dressing up like monsters for fun and scaring children…" He paused and Rose smiled. Yeah, she thought. He liked Halloween. "Yeah, no." Dean denied. "Not my thing."

Rose shrugged, a smile on her face. "Well I love it. I'd dress everyone up, and we'd have a big party. Kids loved it."

Dean froze in his seat. He watched Rose as she smiled fondly and munched on her chocolate. Kids… Did she mean? "…Your kids?"

Rose paused. Her eyes widened and she turned slowly towards Dean. Her reaction said it all. Rose was a mother.

The cellphone rang.

Rose fumbled with the mobile for a moment, struggling to get it out of her pocket. She flipped it open. "Yeah?" She avoided Dean's gaze. He was not going to be happy.

Dean wasn't. He felt like an idiot. Over a thousand years old? Of course she'd had kids. She thought she was human when she first married her husband, hadn't she? They would've started a family, done normal human things. Why wouldn't she have had kids? Dean mentally slapped himself. That's probably what she'd been so down about earlier. It was Halloween, and she'd been thinking about her kids.

"Yeah," Rose was saying into the phone. "I understand Sam. But 'm tellin' you, there hasn't been anyone yet who's got a connection to both… oh my god." Dean and Rose both watched, stunned, as the cheerleader Tracy from the night before walked up to the Wallace house.

"_What?_" Sam's voice asked through the phone. "_Rose what's happening?_"

Rose turned to Dean. "Didn't you say she didn't know Luke Wallace?" Dean nodded, still watching the blonde. The teenager rang the doorbell and greeted Mrs. Wallace kindly, as well as the baby. She entered the house, picking up the infant from Mrs. Wallace's arms as she did. "Sam?" Rose said into the phone. "I think we found tha' connection. Guess who jus' walked up the Wallace's steps? Tracy, the cheerleader from last night." She listened for a moment longer before nodding her head. "Righ', yeah. On our way." She nodded at Dean and hung up the phone as the car started and they headed back to the motel.

They drove in silence for a full minute before either spoke. "So… you have kids?" Dean queried awkwardly.

Rose played with her hoop earring as she stared out the window. "Had. They passed away, like their father. I outlived everyone." She turned to Dean and asked softly, "Is tha' a problem?"

Dean met her eyes for a moment before turning back to the road. He shook his head. "No." And it wasn't. Sure, Rose had had a family, but lots of people had. It was nothing against her. He glanced at Rose. He just hadn't expected it. She might have been centuries old, but she still looked like a young woman. The idea of her standing beside her teenage sons was definitely a concept his mind was having a hard time wrapping around. "I am sorry though." Dean continued. "That they're gone, that is. Were they not like you?"

"Yeah, but in the end, not enough, I guess. My youngest boy, Ali, he was very attuned to the Time Vortex. He was also a lot like the Time Lords of his father. Perfect blend." Rose smiled fondly.

Dean grinned at the look on her face. "Yeah? And what'd he grow up to be?"

Rose's smile dropped. "He didn't." She whispered. "There was an accident in the lab where we worked one day, and he jus' happened to be visitin' and… he jus'…"

Dean silently berated himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered weakly, at a loss as to what else could even seem remotely appropriate.

Rose sighed. "It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't lessen the pain." Dean sympathized. He'd been out of hell for a few months now, and he could still feel the fire. It was a different kind of pain, but pain was pain. And it never really went away.

"No. It doesn't." Rose agreed. "Absolutely awful." She shook her head. "We never even found a body. And we always hoped, for his sake, he was somewhere safe."

Dean frowned in confusion. "That was a possibility?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, the Doctor and I worked in this science lab. The Doctor had been working on our TARDIS." She paused and quickly considered how to explain that. "'s like my vortex manipulator, jus' bigger." She laughed lightly. "Much bigger. Anyways, we were both workin' on it actually. And another project malfunctioned. The TARDIS sor' of disappeared in the explosion, with Ali inside. The Doctor said the TARDIS could have travelled elsewhere, it was in working order for the most part. But the explosion would have messed with the circuitry, and where ever Ali ended up, he'd be stuck."

"So he got trapped in another time? He could still be alive?"

Rose shook her head. "Tha's what we thought could have happened. That he either was stuck in some future or past, or that he was on some alien planet. We had no way of figurin' it out, not at the time. I think the Doctor sor' of gave up hope after awhile. Ever the pessimist, blamed himself as the cause, same way he blames all problems. But… I did some maths. Years later after everyone had passed and new tech was developed." Rose played with the cellphone in her hands. "Honestly, 's the main reason I decided to come here instead of my home universe. If Ali survived in the TARDIS, it would have travelled sideways because of the explosion, not forward or back."

"Sideways?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yeah, through to a different universe. And the universe the TARDIS would have gone, was this one. I didn't know why at first. Travel through universes is supposed to be impossible. Bu' I think 's the magic here. Sor' of changes the rules. Anyways, I've been searchin' but…" Rose sighed and rubbed her face.

"You don't think he's here." Dean surmised. Rose shook her head. "But you did the equations or whatever right? This is the best possible place he could have ended up?" Rose nodded. Dean shrugged. "Well alright then. Stop Samhain. Stop Lilith. And search for Ali while we do it."

Rose smiled warmly at him. "Dean…"

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry Rose. We're going to find your son." Rose swallowed the lump in her throat. He said it so simply. As if it wasn't important or meaningful to anyone. He said it like it was a fact, and it comforted Rose more than she could explain.

* * *

It's a bit shorter than I'm used to, but the full episode is too long to post as one. So I'll be posting the next part in a couple days. Hope you liked this!

Thanks for reading! :)

(bit of an edit in the conversation with Death, sorry about any confusion)


	6. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester 2

Part Two

The Winchesters and Rose entered the art room hesitantly. Sam had done some digging and found out that Tracy had been suspended for a fight with a teacher recently. The three had quickly changed into their suits and headed out to the school to talk with the teacher. Then after Rose had turned her charm on the school secretary, they'd been directed to the art room with the promise that the teacher would be on his way shortly.

The art room was full of masks made by the students. Most hung along a wall to dry, others from the ceiling. Dean froze when a mask caught his eye. The mouth was hanging, frozen in a look of torture. While the eyes were hallow and black, contrasting against the paleness of the skin. Screams echoed from around the room, heat rose from the floor. The intensity of the temperature melted the soles of Dean's shoes, suffocated him.

Rose took his hand.

Dean breathed in a deep, shaky breath and turned slowly to the woman. Her eyes were warm, not hot like the memory of hell. She raised her other hand and gently rubbed Dean's arm. He smiled at her gratefully as he squeezed her hand.

"Bring back memories?" Sam asked, entering the room after them. He noted the hand holding but said nothing of it.

Rose smiled. "Oh yeah, art class was definitely not my thing."

Sam laughed. "Yeah I was more of a sciences and maths kid, a little english. Oh and history too I guess."

Rose and Dean turned and gave Sam a look. "Yeah," Rose said with a nod, "had a bit of trouble with tha' one."

"Which one?" Sam asked as he studied the masks on the wall.

Rose shrugged. "All of them." Dean smiled. He could relate.

Dean looked over and saw a teenage boy try to place a bong-shaped art piece into a kiln that was too small. He nodded towards the kid. "Now _that_ brings back memories."

Rose nodded slowly. "Oh… You were one of _those_ sort of kids."

Sam laughed at the look on Dean's face. "What sort of kid?" The elder brother inquired.

Rose shrugged and walked away as she said, "The sort I left school for."

Dean grinned chummily. "Guilty."

A man entered the room then and the three hunters turned towards the teacher, Don Harding. He was of average height with lanky brown hair. Rose's brows furrowed a bit as she studied him, he didn't look like an art teacher.

"I was informed some suits wanted to talk to me? You'd be them?" He smiled charmingly at them and placed his coffee mug on top of the box he was carrying. He held out his hand.

Sam shook his hand, careful not to spill the coffee. "Ah, Mr. Harding."

"Oh, please, Don." He reached forward and shook Dean's hand. "Even my students call me Don." He placed his box and coffee on his desk and turned back to the agents.

The three pulled out their badges as Dean introduced them. "I'm agent Getty, this is Agent Lee and—"

Don's eyes finally caught sight of Rose and widened. He held out his hand reverently to her. "Wow. Don, Don Harding."

Rose smiled, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Agent Smith."

Don looked her up and down. Dean raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Agent Smith, might I just say. You. You are a work of art." Dean turned at that and looked at Sam over Rose's head. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother and tried to not laugh at the situation.

"Uhmm.. Thanks." Rose looked down at Don's hand still holding hers.

Don shook his head. "No, I mean it. You're beautiful, I mean. Art worthy, really."

Dean rolled his eyes and said irritably. "Yeah, we get it Don."

Don looked up at Dean and his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Right, sorry." He dropped Rose's hand quickly. "So sorry."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the art teacher. "We just had a few questions about Tracy Davis."

Don frowned, confused for a moment before he caught on and nodded. "Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended."

"Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation?"

Don shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

Rose frowned. "Define disturbin'."

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

Sam pulled out a small bag from his pocket. In it was one of the Celtic coins from the hex bags. "Symbols. Like this you mean?"

Don leaned forward to take a better look. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

Rose crossed her arms, a dark look on her face. She was almost completely convinced Tracy was their witch. "Where's Tracy now?"

Don shrugged. "I would imagine her apartment."

"She's got her own apartment?" Rose asked incredulously. Rose remembered leaving school when she was just a teenager, leaving her mum. It was not easy to survive on your own when you're so young.

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Rose frowned at that comment. Something about it seemed more personal than critical. She glanced at Dean, but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was just seeing things that weren't there.

* * *

Dean killed the engine in the parking lot of the Moonlight Motel. He caught sight of Sam walking over and quickly got out, locking the car as he did. "Anything?" He asked him.

"Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick." They started walking towards their room and Dean took a look around for a certain petite blonde. "Did you see Rose come back?"

Sam shook his head. "No, maybe she found Tracy. Does she still have your phone?" Dean nodded. They stopped and Sam pulled out his phone to dial Dean's. They turned at the sound of Back in Black. It was coming from the Impala.

Dean took another look around the parking lot. "Shit." They headed towards the motel room again. "Let's check the room."

Sam kept his eyes on the tarmac in hopes Rose would suddenly appear. A tight knot in his gut told him she wouldn't. "Tracy could be making the third sacrifice any time. Rose could _be_ the third sacrifice."

Dean ground his teeth together. "Yes, thank you Sam." He said through clenched teeth.

A little boy dressed as an astronaut walked up to them and held a bucket of candy up. "Trick or treat."

Dean and Sam walked straight past him. "Not now kid." Dean called over his shoulder.

The kid glared at their backs. He turned slowly and looked at the shiny black car. He smiled.

Sam opened the door to the motel room and quickly drew his gun. "Who are you!?" He shouted at the two men waiting for them. Dean ran in and lowered Sam's arm.

"Sam! Stop, it's Castiel." He looked around as Sam stared at the trench coat wearing man. Dean noticed another man by the window. "Him, I don't know." But where was Rose?

Castiel nodded at Sam. "Hello, Sam." He greeted in his usual gravely voice.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honour, really, I – I've heard a lot about you." He stepped forward and held out his hand. Cas looked at it and tilted his head to the side. Eventually he raised his own hand and took Sam's.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester—" He lifted his other hand and rested it on top. "The boy with the demon blood." Dean, mouth pinched in worry, closed the door to the motel room. He took one last look around before he did, wishing beyond all else that Rose would appear. They needed to find her, and fast. He turned back to Sam and the angels. "Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Cas was saying. Sam's face fell and he stepped back from the angel.

The angel facing the window didn't move, but put in, "Let's keep it that way."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know what. I'd love to stay and play word games with you, chuckles. But we don't have time for this."

Castiel nodded. "This, the raising of Samhain, you haven't stopped it? Then I'm afraid you're right. You don't have time."

It didn't sound like he was referring to Rose. "What do you mean?"

"Have you located the witch?" Dean nodded. "And is the witch dead?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but—"

"We know who it is." Dean cut in.

Castiel walked towards the bedside table and picked up a hex bag. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." He showed the bag to the brothers. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"We're working on it." Dean explained bitterly. Damn it, they needed to find Rose and they needed to find her now.

"That's unfortunate. Dean, this is one of the 66 seals. The raising of Samhain."

Dean looked incredulously between both the angels. "Seriously? This is all about Lucifer?"

Castiel frowned. "Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

An idea hit Dean. "Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Especially Rose.

Castiel shook his head. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

Sam nodded his head as he absorbed that information. He noticed the tension in his brother. All Dean was thinking about was finding Rose and killing the witch that probably took her. He didn't have any patience for angels right now. But they needed to find the witch and the fastest way to do that was cooperation. "Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together—"

Uriel turned from the window. "Enough of this."

Dean glared at the angel venomously. "Okay, who are you and why should I care?"

Castiel looked nervously between his brother and Dean. "This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Castiel sighed. "You both need to leave… before he destroys the town."

Silence.

"No."

"Dean, we're out of time. This witch—"

"I said no. There are a thousand people here and you're not going to murder them." He gestured between himself and Sam. "And we're not going anywhere. Not until we find Rose, and stop this witch."

Uriel walked towards them, a small smirk on his face. "Ah yes. Your newest whore. But this one he actually thinks he's in love with." Sam turned to his brother who astutely ignored the look of shock on his face.

Dean opened his mouth to defend Rose, but Castiel spoke first. "Uriel. Watch your tongue. We don't yet have answers to all of our questions." Uriel looked away, unapologetic. Castiel turned back to the Winchesters. "Look, I understand this is regrettable." Dean's jaw clenched. "But we have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

Dean's eyes narrowed as his hands squeezed into fists. "So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

Castiel glared back at Dean. "It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Dean opened his mouth, but Castiel continued. "Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

Sam raised his hands placatingly. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." He looked between the angels, hoping they believed him.

Uriel's lip curled at what he considered to be the false sentimentality of the younger Winchester. "We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." He spat.

Castiel turned to his brother. "I'm sorry, but we have our orders." He looked back to the brothers, eyes wide. "We have no choice."

Dean scoffed. "Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean shook his head and shrugged. "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

Uriel raised an eyebrow, a sardonic smile on his face. "You think you can stop us?" The mere thought of it was actually amusing.

Dean glared at Uriel. He stormed forward, face and tone dark. "No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that." Dean stepped back and smirked. "Not to mention you're obvious fear of Rose. Well news flash boys, we know who she is. And if you did to, you'd be doing everything in your power to help us right now. Not stop us." Dean turned to Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch, save Rose and we will stop the summoning."

Castiel stared at Dean a moment longer, weighing his options. "I suggest you move quickly."

* * *

Rose's wrists hurt. At first she couldn't figure out why. Slowly the pain in her shoulders came into focus and with it, the blazing realization that she was tied up. Her eyes blinked open blearily and she looked around. It was a basement. She looked as far to the right as possible, where the rest of the room seemed to be. Rose just caught sight of what appeared to be an altar. She groaned inwardly.

Captured. Why was she always captured?

Now to get out. She twisted her wrists, ready to use Bad Wolf to untie the knots and free herself. She froze. Was she allowed to? Rose rolled her eyes. Damn it, she'd almost forgotten what Death had said to her. Would it be considered interfering? Probably. So what? She should just let Samhain be risen and kill billions?

What was she supposed to do? Eternal being, she scoffed. Being something required doing something. And yet here she was.

"Oh! I think she's waking up." A male voice said from behind Rose. She stiffened as she heard footsteps move towards her. Then Tracy and Don were both standing in front of her, smirking.

"Hi!" Tracy greeted brightly, cheerleader routine intact. "Have a nice nap?"

Rose looked back and forth between the schoolgirl and teacher. The witches. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She groaned. Rose dropped her head back and looked up at her tied wrists.

"Fortunately, we're not." Tracy bright smile slowly melted into a sadistic smirk.

Don stepped towards Rose. "Oh just looked at her. You glow. Your powers just…" The witch shoved his nose into the crook of Rose's neck and breathed in her Timeless scent. "Perfect." He whispered into her ear.

Rose grimaced. She pulled back away from the man as far as she could before turning to the still smirking Tracy. "Please, jus' let me go. This doesn't need ta happen."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Of course it does. We've been waiting for this for six hundred years. Do you know what that's like?" She paused and tilted her head to the side. "I guess you do."

Rose clenched her jaw. She looked back and forth between the ancient witches. They knew she was connected to Time, but that didn't mean… "You know who I am?"

Don snorted and leaned towards the tied up blonde again, just to see her attempt to squirm away. "What do you take us for?" He rolled his eyes and stepped away again. "Please. You're the Goddess of Time. Any being with even the most remote sense of power can see that."

Tracy nodded and moved out of sight. "Why else do you think we chose you?" Rose turned to see where she went, but was blocked by Don's smirking face directly before hers. "Now you'll be Samhain's final sacrifice," Tracy continued out of sight, "and his vessel. Then when Lucifer rises, he'll not only have Samhain by his side," the blonde returned with an athame in hand, "but all the power of Time as well."

Rose licked her lips as she eyed the ceremonial knife. She needed to buy time. Either until Sam and Dean showed up, or until she solved this existential crisis she was having. "Lucifer?" Yeah, she thought. Everyone in this world seemed to love to talk about him, Sam and Dean certainly wouldn't shut up about it. That'll get them going.

Don stepped toward Tracy and ran a hand through the younger woman's hair. "Yes, well… The raising of Samhain is one of the seals that need to be broken to release Lucifer."

Rose nodded once. "Righ', and there's no way I can convince you not to do tha'?" The witches burst into laughter. Rose sighed. "Yeah, thought not."

Tracy glanced towards the half window in the wall to Rose's left. Through it could be seen the falling rays of the sun. "Not long now. Just waiting for the moon to rise, and then you're done."

Don threw his hands into the air. "And our master rises!"

Rose's brows drew together. Moonrise. Okay. She could do this. Been in worse situations, her. "An' what do you lot get out of this, then?"

Tracy gave Rose a look not unlike one she'd received from the Doctor multiple times before. "We don't need anything." She replied snidely. "We're doing this for the love of our lord. To bring him back and take his throne and slaughter humanity as he should have eons ago!" Rose raised her eyebrows.

Don rested his hands on Tracy's shoulders as he pulled her back from Rose. His knuckles whitened as he squeezed the smaller woman, Tracy seemed unaffected. "And really," Don continued for the blonde, "if you had to choose a reward, bringing Lucifer out of the pit would be more than enough."

Rose nodded her head side to side as she considered that. "Righ', apocalypse. It all comes back to tha' doesn't it?"

"Well we've been planning it long enough."

Oh, Rose thought. This was where it got juicy. "Plannin'?"

Tracy leaned forward, amused. "You don't know? That's rich. Especially since your little boyfriend started this. The first seal…" Rose's brow furrowed and Tracy laughed outright. "We couldn't just start breaking seals, or we would have done this eons ago. No. The first seal had to be broken. A righteous man picking up a blade in hell."

"Dean." Rose whispered. Oh god, she thought, if he ever found out…

"Yup!"

Don nodded over the younger witch's head. "The Winchester started it. Without him, we wouldn't be where we are today."

"So wha' about the end?"

Don and Tracy exchanged a look of confusion before turning back to Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh don't get stupid on me now." She paused when she heard just how much that sounded like her first Doctor. She shook her head. "If a specific seal started this, then 'm assuming a specific one will end it. Come one then. 'm gonna die anyways. What's the final play?"

Don smiled. "You're quite clever."

Rose shrugged as best she could with her arms still bound above her head. "Yeah, well, embodiment of Time and all. So… any spoilers?"

The witches looked at each other as they silently questioned whether it was worth saying. One half gloating, the other half worried that Rose seemed so confident. Tracy finally turned back to Rose, a gleam in her eye. "Lilith." She explained. "She breaks the final seal."

* * *

The sun was just setting over the crest of the trees by the children's park. Castiel watched the children skip by, laughing in their costumes and makeup. All of them, completely unaware. Blissfully ignorant.

"The decision's been made." Castiel informed Uriel.

Uriel, sitting on a wooden bench facing the park barked out a sardonic laugh. "By a mud monkey." He spat.

Castiel frowned. "You shouldn't call them that." He respected humans, admired them. God asked them to love them, and he really couldn't help but do that.

Uriel snarled at the children racing past. "Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

Castiel's frown hardened into a glare. "You're close to blasphemy." Uriel sighed. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." Castiel moved towards his brother and sat on the wooden bench. He felt caged in this small body, sitting on this small bench. It still astounded him that both he and his brother could fit onto such a tiny construct. Heaven was so much larger than this world.

Uriel rolled his eyes. "He might, but his brother will only fail."

"Sam has stopped drinking the demon blood. Dean has confirmed it."

Uriel raised an eyebrow at his brother challengingly. "Is that why he's asking Dean Winchester to let him exorcise Samhain if he rises?"

Castiel frowned. His head tipped to the side for a moment as he listened into the brother's conversation. They were arguing. Castiel shook his head. "Dean won't let him."

Uriel sat back on the bench, feeling victory close in hand. "Sam Winchester will do what he wants. He was never as submissive as his elder."

Castiel glared at Uriel. "It's out of our hands."

Uriel squeezed his hands into fists. "It doesn't have to be." Castiel considered him. Always so quick to fight. A soldier and bloodlust were two different things in Castiel's eyes.

"And what would you suggest?" He asked his brother calmly, already knowing the answer that would come.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

Castiel looked out onto the park and the children. The rapidly disappearing sun. Uriel, almost predictable in his constant rage. "We would be leaving behind Time. Destroying her possibly."

Uriel growled. "We don't know it's her."

"Dean called her the Big Bad Wolf." Castiel argued.

"He referenced a fairy tale. He has no clue the implications of his words. He knows we are scared of the girl, and he's using that fact to manipulate us."

Castiel shook his head. "That doesn't matter. At this point, the Goddess of Time is just as important as Dean Winchester. If Lucifer rises, if Dean fails, or _dies_. She may be our only hope."

Uriel hunched over as he rested his elbows on his knees. He laced his fingers together as he thought over that problem. "If we're going to have her support. We're going to need the child."

Castiel froze. He turned to his brother. "I thought that was a myth."

"Yes, well, so are we."

* * *

Don raised the athame in one hand and a chalice in the other as he recited an incantation in Latin. Rose almost rolled her eyes at his sloppy work. She could barely understand him, he'd be lucky if the spell even worked. Halfway through, Tracy grabbed the athame and finished through the words faster and with precise pronunciation.

Rose's eyes widened. Okay, she thought, that might work. She looked up at the knotted rope above her. Time was up, Sam and Dean weren't there and she needed to get out. Rose pulled at the rope whilst simultaneously trying not to gag on the dirty rag around her mouth. Just as she opened up Bad Wolf, the tip of the blade pierced her flesh and plunged into her heart.

A series of gunshots sounded as Sam and Dean raced into the basement. Tracy and Don fell to the ground, dead.

"ROSE!" Dean tucked his gun away as he raced towards the hanging body of Rose Tyler. "Sammy!" He cried as he got closer. He pulled the knife out as Sam cut the rope. Rose fell into Dean's arms, dead weight. "Shit." Dean hissed. He pushed back her hair and pulled the rag from her mouth. "Come on, Rose. Wake up. You did it before. You can do it. Come on. Wake up. Come back, damn it. _Come back_."

Sam touched his brother's shoulder. "Dean."

Dean jerked out of her brother's grasp. "No." He ground out, his voice already raw. "Shut up. Just shut up, Sammy. She's coming back. Just — just wait, damn it."

Dean's breath caught as Rose was suddenly yanked from his grasp. He flew backwards and slammed onto the hard floor, a feeling akin to his stomach ripping apart exploding in his abdomen.

Tracy's head shot up from the ground. She glared at the Winchesters as they withered on the cement floor of the basement. She laughed harshly. "Gunshots? I'm six centuries old and you thought you could take me down with a couple gun shots!"

Sam's face pinched in pain as he ground out between his teeth, "It seemed to work on Don."

Tracy raised an eyebrow as she rose to her feet. She nudged the male witch with her toe. "Yeah? Well my brother was always weak." She clutched her side, where one of the gunshot wounds was still bleeding. "Right. Back to work." She bent and picked up the chalice that her brother had been holding, then crouched beside Rose and pressed into her wound to allow a flow of blood into the silver cup. Tracy glanced over at Dean. "Sorry about your girlfriend." She smirked at Dean's expression and stood back up. "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside." Tracy explained as she hobbled towards the altar. "Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy raised the cup above her head and began another Latin incantation.

Dean glanced over to Sam as his brother began to smear Don and Rose's blood across his face. Dean looked aghast. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Just follow my lead." Sam smeared blood across his brother's face just as a crack opened up in the ground. Black smoke poured out and swirled about the room for a moment before invading Rose's body. Dean tensed and moved to go to her, but Sam held him down. "Wait." Sam ordered.

Rose gasped awake as her body was physically pulled to its feet by the power of the smoke. Her eyes opened to reveal milky irises and pinprick black pupils. Dean's teeth ground together. The pain of whatever Tracy had done to him was gone, but a new one had filled its place. Dean would be damned, again, if he let that _thing_ walk out of here in his girl's body.

Samhain looked around inside of Rose's possessed body, his back to Tracy. He glanced over Dean and Sam, but seemed to be unable to see them. He turned and saw Tracy.

Tracy smiled lovingly. "My love."

Samhain raised Rose's hand to Tracy's face as he considered her. "You've aged."

Tracy ducked her head. "This face… I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." A single breath passed before Samhain snapped the witch's neck. "Slag." He frowned. Where did that word come from?

Samhain turned, uneasy on his new feet. "Slag…?" He wondered aloud in his deceptively high pitched voice. He glanced down at himself. "Time…" There was something there, something glowing that he could feel right in the periphery. He smiled. "Might have been a slag, but she gave me _Time_."

Dean had had enough. Sam grabbed at his jacket to pull him back, but Dean shoved his brother off. "Rose."

Samhain spun around and narrowed his eyes at Dean. There was blood on the man's face, but he was standing. Samhain glared, those silly masks. He was saying something, but Samhain ignored him. He grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against a metal post. Dean groaned. Samhain's hand found his throat and he squeezed the fragile instrument. The man in his hands gasped, words spilling forth in bursts of air. Samhain increased the pressure… until one word slipped out.

"Ali."

The pressure on the man's throat loosened. Samhain frowned and tried to increase the pressure, but he'd somehow lost control of the limb. The bright golden light in the back of his mind grew brighter.

"Think about Ali." Dean choked.

Samhain gasped as a foreign psychic force grabbed hold of him. He dropped Dean and stepped back as the psychic energy burned his body inside the Goddess of Time's. His mouth opened to scream, but all that left was his own black vapours.

"Sammy." Dean croaked out. He pulled the demon's blade from his jacket. "Sammy stop."

Sam's face scrunched in concentration as a line of blood trailed down from his nose. The blood pounded in his head. He didn't hear his brother over the power surging through his body.

Samhain's head snapped back as a bright golden light erupted from inside Rose's body. Her mouth opened and the light shone out like a beacon protecting the sea. Sam and Dean covered their eyes as the room filled with the magical light.

Rose's body dropped to the ground.

"Rose?" Dean raced towards the broken blonde goddess. He picked her up into his arms and pushed her hair out of her face. He checked her pulse and visibly sighed with relief when he felt one. "Rose…?"

Rose's eyes blinked open weakly. "I…I don't think we're gonna get to wear… our costumes this year."

Dean laughed, though it sounded far to watery for Sam to believe. "Yeah, next year, huh?" Rose hummed and her eyes fell shut again.

"We should get her back to the motel." Sam suggested into the silence.

Dean tensed and looked up. The blood was gone from his face, but Dean would never forget the sight of his brother using those gifts demons had given him. "Yeah…" He glanced around the room before lifting Rose up into his arms. "I'll meet you in the car."

Sam looked at the two dead bodies and witchcraft surrounding the room. He had a bit of work to do, and a lot of self loathing, before he met his brother by the Impala.

* * *

Dean turned to the angel sitting beside him on the park bench the next day, visibly confused. "Your orders were to follow my orders?" He had not been expecting that.

"It was a test," Castiel explained as he watched the children run past, "to see how you would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Castiel smirked. "So I, uh, failed your test, huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours," or Rose used her time machine, Dean thought, "and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. 'cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother, me, and that beautiful woman waiting for me in my Impala. That's us."

"You misunderstand me, Dean, I'm not like you think. I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Castiel looked around the park. He tried to see what Dean saw. The brightness of the trees and grass, hear the tinkling of children's laughter. He liked to think they appreciated the same things. "These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression, Dean, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means." Dean grimaced as he looked away. He really couldn't deny it, could he? "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Castiel wrung his hands together. "I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't."

"And Rose?" Dean wasn't sure what possessed him to ask, but suddenly he needed to know. Castiel looked up at Dean, clearly just as surprised. "Have all your questions been answered?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, considering his words before answering. "Many things have been revealed. But I fear that I will always have questions for Rose Tyler." Castiel paused and turned back to the playground. "Do you know what she is, Dean?"

Dean rubbed his hands together and swallowed, uncomfortable. "She said there's nothing else in any universe like her."

Castiel nodded slowly. "There isn't." Dean's heart thudded inside his chest. He knew it, he'd known for weeks now. But to here it confirmed by an angel of the Lord. That was something completely different. "She's what we like to call the Goddess of Time."

Dean chocked. "_Goddess_?"

Castiel turned to Dean and took note of the hunter's reactions. "Not the sort that you and your brother are acquainted with. Think of it more as a ceremonial title. She is an Eternal. Never living and never dying, forever constant. Even when this universe collapses, Time will always live on."

"I don't understand."

"She's the embodiment, Dean. Time is everywhere and all around us. And Rose commands it. In the coming battles, she will be invaluable to you. You are blessed that she even chooses to assist you. She's supposed to be neutral."

Dean shook his head. "That's bullshit. Rose wasn't born here. She's not some mythical creature. She was born human. She was raised human. You're making her up to be something she isn't. Sure she's got power, but she doesn't have to wield it like some ancient being. She's a girl. And sure, she's been around awhile, but that doesn't make her apart of your world. She's her own being. And you've got another thing coming if you think she's going to bow to your rules."

Castiel stood. "They aren't my rules, Dean. I'm glad Rose has chosen to help you. But you need to understand the implications of that act, and the way the rest of the universe will see it. She has picked sides. And evil will try to sway her now. She's turned herself into a chess piece. Rose Tyler may be the Goddess of Time, but I fear she will need your protection more than you need hers."

A flutter of wings later and the angel was gone.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Well shit.

He got up and walked across the grass of the park to the parking lot where the Impala sat waiting for him. Leaning against the passenger door was Rose holding an ice cream cone. Dean raised his eyebrows. "You know it's November right?"

Rose smiled at him and licked along the edge of the chocolate, soft ice cream cone, where little bits had started to melt. "I don't discriminate my desserts based on weather."

Dean laughed. "No?" Rose shook her head and smiled. She offered Dean the cone. He plucked it from her hands and took a bite.

Rose's eyes widened. "Tha's not how you eat ice cream!" Dean laughed. Rose snatched the cone back and continued to eat her dessert. "So how'd the chat with the angel I'm not allowed to meet go?"

Dean could only just barely hear the pout in her voice. He rolled his eyes. "Rose. I told you, I didn't want to have to make you sit there and listen to that other angel douche bag if he showed up. Besides, Castiel isn't much of a people person… So I don't know how all that would have gone if you were there."

Rose raised her eyebrows and bit into the edge of the cone. "Somethin' interestin' then?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah… He… He said their orders were to follow mine."

Rose's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Dean nodded. "Tha's… really interestin'…" Dean watched the wheels turning in Rose's head. He considered questioning her, but decided he had enough to worry about as it was. He'd let her solve that problem, while he worked on the others.

Dean nodded and sighed. "Don't I know it." He walked around the Impala to the driver's side and the two of them piled into the car. Dean gunned the engine and they pulled out of the lot and headed towards the motel. He glanced at Rose as she finished her ice cream cone and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Castiel said something else." Rose hummed in response, lost in thought. "He said you're called the Goddess of Time."

Rose tensed. "I mentioned I'd been called goddess before." She glanced over at Dean who was giving her a hard look. She crossed her arms, slightly defensive at Dean's disapproval. "Yea, well I'm also called the Abomination, nothin' new here Dean."

Dean frowned. "Abomination?"

Rose nodded and waved her hand airily. "Yeah, 's the sort of name one picks up when they kill an emperor and destroy an entire race. I told you Dean, I swallowed Time to save the earth. It wasn't from pollution or the meltin' icecaps." Dean pursed his lips at that comment, not sure how to take it. He wasn't even sure what he had been expecting in response to his query, anyways.

Well, he might as well go all in. "He also said you're supposed to be neutral?"

Rose laughed shortly. "Oh my god. Not him too." She shook her head, clearly fuming.

"Too? Who else are we talking about here, Rose?"

Instead of answering, Rose ranted, "You're universe has this grand picture of who I am and how I should act and it's driving me absolutely mental."

"Rose this is serious, he said you're in danger from choosing sides."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dean, 'm always in danger. 'm not gonna let that stop me from doin' wha's right. It never has before, and 'm not about to let it start."

They pulled into the motel parking lot. Dean turned off the engine and sat with Rose in silence. The tension from their minor dispute dissipated quickly as they stared at the cheesy purple coloured motel. Finally he sighed and said, "Do I have to?"

Rose gave him a look not unlike his earlier disapproving one. "Dean, you saw Sam. He tried to exorcise Samhain from me. And honestly, I think he would have succeeded if it had gone any differently."

Dean ran his hands down the thighs of his jeans. This was just one uncomfortable conversation after another, and he was not looking forward to another. "He said he was done with that."

"Yeah well, I think him quitting is more important than ever now."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam was used by the yellow eyed demon." Rose paused at Dean's look of shock. "Yeah, I might have done a bit of research while you talked with Castiel." Dean glanced down at Rose's wrist, where her vortex manipulator was firmly strapped. Dean glared at her. "Don't worry, I was very careful…" She paused and tilted her head as she considered her actions, "but I am sorry if Sam developed a bit of a big bad wolf obsession for a bit there."

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, thinking back to Sam's fairytale faze. "Rose that lasted months!"

Rose bit her lip and unsuccessfully fought back a laugh. "Whoops. Right. Sorry, not funny." Rose raised her hands placatingly. "Jus' hear me out. Sam was practically chosen at birth to be a leader in Hell. His entire life manipulated."

Dean scratched his head as he tried to remain nonchalant. "Is there a point here, Rose? Or are you just trying to make me hate demons more? 'cause I got to say, that'd be a tough mission to follow through on."

Rose rolled her eyes. "No Dean. What 'm sayin' is, what if the demons aren't done with Sam?" Dean didn't say anything. "He's drinking demon blood. For all we know tha' just sucking the humanity out of him. How are demons created, Dean? I don't like it. I think there's more to what they did to Sam and why than wha' you've been told. They're still using him and drinking that blood is just playin' into their hands. It needs to stop. You need to tell him this. He'll stop if he thinks he was helpin' demons."

Dean shook his head. "He won't listen. He's all strung up on that demon bitch Ruby."

"Who's probably using him!"

"You think I don't know that?"

Rose fell back against her seat. She sighed. "'m sorry. Jus'… When you talk to him, tell him my theory. Don't jus' yell and say it needs to stop. He needs to understand. He's a big boy. I don't think he gets enough credit."

Dean sighed. He banged his head against the car seat's head rest once, twice. Three times before looking over at the blonde beside him. "Yeah." He opened the car door and got out. Rose followed suit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?" He wasn't going to do this chick flick crap in front of Rose. It was bad enough he had to do it at all.

Rose smiled. "Oh, you know… Jus'… wanderin' off." She stepped onto the sidewalk and started to head down the street.

Dean watched her worriedly. "Yeah, alright. Just don't get captured…again."

Rose laughed. She looked over her shoulder as she headed away. "Sorry, princess, I don't make promises I can't keep." She winked and smiled her signature tongue in teeth smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, fighting the tingling in his chest he always got when she did that smile. He turned and headed inside the motel to talk to his brother.

Rose walked a little further down the street and rounded the bend before she lifted her wrist. She pulled back the sleeve to her jacket and typed into the vortex manipulator. She paused, taking a minute to consider her decision. No. Her mind was set. She activated the vortex manipulator.

_POP._

Rose glanced around her surroundings, not too surprised to find herself in another Mom and Pop pizzeria. A man sat a small table in the centre of the room.

"Time."

"Death." Rose smiled cooly at the pale and dark haired man. She stepped towards his table but didn't sit down.

Death took a long sip from his drink. "Congratulations on your defeat of Samhain. You could get an award in meddling with affairs you shouldn't."

Rose smirked. "Yeah, well, I learned from the best."

Death set his drink down. He leaned back in his chair and considered the Eternal before him. "Why did you come back?"

"To tell you you're wrong."

Death raised his eyebrows briefly. "Oh, is that all?"

Rose laughed. "No. You see, I saw it. Inside Samhain's head I saw all the death and destruction he was gonna cause. An' then I saw what Lucifer had in store, or at least once he was free. What Samhain was gonna do with him. Gives a girl a bit of perspective, that. An' I realized, I am Time. You said it yourself, she is an imprint of me on this world… and I would never want Lucifer to win. Time isn't neutral. You all don't have a grand plan for me. I have one for _you_. An' if Fate's got a problem with it, she can shove it. Because Fate depends on Time. An' I don't really think she's gonna wanna go up against her boss, do you?"

Death smiled. "Very good."

"Good?"

He nodded. "Yes." He gestured to the chair across from him, which Rose fell into rather ungracefully, still shocked by his answer. "Do you honestly think you'd stay friends with someone who forbade one of your core beliefs?" Rose opened her mouth, but no words escaped. _Friends_? "You needed to understand the importance of your role. It is magnificent, and it is horrifying. By choosing a side, you've placed yourself on the field of play. A field that both good and evil will have no problem manipulating to get to you. The Winchesters are your best shot at combating this. There is, however, other things you'll need to learn."

"Like wha'?"

"How to use your powers. They're different here, as you've already gathered. But there is more to it. I can teach you, if you'll let me."

Rose looked around the empty pizzeria. She didn't even know what country she was in. What the date was. Why the place was so… dead. "I can't tell Sam and Dean about this can I?"

"I wouldn't advise it, no. Though I'm sure a time will come where you won't be able to hide it anymore." Rose stared down at the slice of pizza before her as she thought. "So?"

Rose looked up, determined. "Teach me."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	7. A Little Bit of the Extraordinary

A Little Bit of the Extraordinary

Sam and Dean sat side by side with newspapers in hand as they searched for a new case. Led Zeppelin was playing from a stereo in the back of the shop and Dean bobbed his head along. There was a faint buzzing that could be heard through the seating area they were waiting in. Sam looked at his watch.

"Find anything?" He asked his older brother. His eyes were momentarily drawn to the burly biker with a grey beard who left through the blacked out door of the entrance. Sam looked over to his brother, sitting in the red vinyl seat beside him.

Dean glanced up at his brother before continuing to read his newspaper. He shrugged. "Not really."

Sam opened his mouth to comment further, but thought better of it. Dean had been distant since their 'conversation' about the demon blood. Argument was a more apt term Sam felt, possibly even scolding. It also had been very different than how Sam had expected it to go. He'd thought it'd either be an all out brawl, or Dean sort of giving in and not caring, maybe a bit of both. What Sam hadn't expected was the persuasiveness of Dean's argument. He'd explained himself, explained his worries and fears. It was certainly new for Sam, and every bit of him believed the change was because of a certain blonde girl.

Sam picked up his newspaper and tried to focus on the black ink.

It wasn't that he didn't think Rose and Dean were wrong, but Ruby? She couldn't be using him. She was the only one who'd been there for him — the only one who'd really understood, and gave him what he needed. A way to kill Lilith. And if what those witches had told Rose was true, than Lilith had something to do with the last seal. All the more reason to kill her, Sam resolved.

Azazel had used him as a child. Demons had manipulated his entire life, but no more. Now he would manipulate theirs. A rush of guilt filled him. He looked sidelong at his brother. Dean was adamant that the demon blood was going to mess him up. It hadn't so far, had it? Sam didn't think it would; not now that Dean was back. Everything was back to the way it should be. Sam's head titled a bit, albeit Rose was a bit of a change he hadn't expected, he wasn't really complaining. She was smart, talented and incredibly curious. Sam had yet to have the opportunity to sit her down and quiz her on the history she's had the honour to witness, but he promised himself he would soon.

"Hey, what about this?" Sam took the outstretched paper from his brother's hand and glanced over an article as Dean pointed it out. "A couple of chicks have gone missing in Pittsburgh."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well it's Pittsburgh, Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, and I don't want to fly north for the winter as much as you do, but look at the girls that have been taken." Dean nodded towards the newspaper and Sam flipped to where the article continued. All of them were young women, blonde, average height, beautiful. "Remind you of anyone?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You think someone's targeting Rose?" Dean gestured with his hands in an 'obviously' manner. Sam shook his head. "Dean no one but us, the angels, and Bobby even know who Rose is."

"The witches knew. Rose said that they claimed they could sense her power, see it on her. That means other monsters probably can too."

Sam frowned. "I don't know Dean." At his brother's stony glare Sam quickly amended his statement. "Look, there's obviously something going on here. And yeah, we should check it out. I just don't think we should go in thinking it's all going to be about Rose. This could be anything."

A curtain dividing the seating area and the rest of the shop opened. Sam and Dean turned towards Rose as she stepped through with an older man in leather.

Dean stood up and rubbed his hands together. "We good to go?"

Rose nodded. "Think so." She turned to the older man beside her. "Thanks Jim!"

Jim nodded and shrugged. "No problem, it was an honour to add to that collection of tattoos you got going there."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Rose. "Collection? You have other tattoos?"

Rose grinned her tongue in teeth grin at him and said, "Wouldn't you like to know." The bell on the door rang as she stepped outside. Dean smiled and nodded his head.

Sam came up behind his brother. "You don't already know?"

Dean stiffened. He turned and glared at his brother. "Not one word, Sammy."

Sam fought the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. "I could have _sworn_." Really, he could have. Especially considering Dean had openly told Sam he wanted to 'de-hymen' himself after getting back from hell with her.

"Shut up Sam." Dean stormed out of the tattoo parlour. Sam grinned at the blackened door and followed the two out to the Impala. Oh he so was not letting this go anytime soon.

* * *

Rose sat in the back seat of the Impala with her legs stretched out across the seat and her back against the door. The drive to Pittsburgh had been relatively quiet, both Sam and Rose had hunkered done and began researching the disappearances.

"Righ'," Rose said into the silence, getting the brothers' attention, "so all these girls disappeared from the same place. This club downtown, but I can't find any connection beyond tha'. There's nothin' linkin' them." Rose tapped away on the vortex manipulator. She'd taken it off her wrist and set it in her lap, than with a couple buzzes from her sonic screwdriver — and a quick explanation to Sam and Dean about what that was — she had been able to expand the holographic screen to about the size of a laptop. Sam had his own laptop open, which Rose had quickly soniced to give him wifi whilst on the road.

Sam glanced behind himself to Rose and her weird futuristic laptop. "Yeah, well, I've been looking into the history of the building and I don't think it's a haunting."

Dean drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Well if it is a ghost, than the body could be hidden on the grounds. Are there any old disappearances linked to the site?"

Sam clicked away at his computer. "I don't think so." There was another long minute of silence before Sam shook his head. "Not anything I can find, no. This is the first sign of anything weird going down."

Rose nodded and shrugged reasonably. "So 's not a ghost."

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Probably not. But that just means it could be anything. And besides a profile of the victims, we've got nothing. Honestly it looks like a human to me. Some serial killer or something."

"But it might also be a monster." Rose insisted. She minimized the vortex manipulator's screen and moved so she was leaning into the gap between both the brothers.

"Well, yeah," Sam agreed, "we'll check it out, but I don't think we're going to find anything."

"You won't." Rose paused and looked between the Winchesters. "But I might."

The car swerved slightly and Rose quickly grabbed hold of Sam's headrest to keep from flying across the back seat. "Dean!"

Dean pulled the car back into its proper lane. He glanced quickly behind himself at Rose than glared at her through the rear view mirror. "Out of the question."

Rose sighed and settled back into the space between both the boys' headrests. "Dean, come on. 'm exactly this things MO. If anythin's gonna draw him out, 's me."

Dean looked at her like he honestly thought she was crazy. "Yeah, Rose, 'cause it's after you."

Rose rolled her eyes. "'s not after me. You're bein' paranoid. Listen, I'll be fine. Both of you could be in the club too, as backup. Perfectly safe." Rose smiled up at the buildings surrounding them as they entered the heart of the city.

"No."

"Dean…"

"I said no, Rose."

Sam grimaced at the both of them. "Actually Dean, it's not a bad idea." Dean shot his brother a glare. "Yes, it's dangerous." Sam turned and fixed Rose with a serious stare. "And you will definitely be having backup, lots of it. But if this thing — or human — is hurting people, Rose is the best option for it to go after. She can't die and she can protect herself."

Dean shook his head. "We don't know that. Rose seems immortal but something could kill her, you never know."

Rose leaned forward again, her hand rested gently on Dean's tense shoulder. "Dean, if there's somethin' in this world that can kill me, I don't think 's gonna be in some club in Pittsburgh pickin' up girls."

Dean sighed, resigned. He shook his head. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

Rose smiled brightly. "Oh probably."

"But we aren't killing it tonight. We don't even know what it is. You'll lure it out and we'll see what we're up against. We'll come back and deal with it after that, once we've regrouped and figured it all out, alright?"

Rose nodded. "Yup! Sound's good ta me." She tapped Dean's shoulder quickly and pointed to an open parking space. "Pull in, we gotta pick some things up."

Dean frowned in confusion, but did as he was told. "What kind of things?"

Rose gave him a look. "Wha'? You expect be to go to a club dressed like this? Come on!" She opened the door and smiled into the brisk winter air. Sam and Dean exchanged looks of dread as they followed Rose into a store filled with tight, sparkly dresses.

It was an hour later when Dean came to one very important conclusion: Rose was trying to kill them.

It was really the only explanation. Nothing else made sense. They hadn't left the first store they entered and Rose had already gone through over a dozen dresses. At first Dean had been annoyed that she hadn't simply picked one and called it quits. He knew some women liked to shop, but this wasn't shopping. It was torture.

Then Rose had gone to try the dresses on, and Dean had been incredibly happy they hadn't simply bought one dress and left. These dresses — no — these _shirts_, would not do. They didn't cover anything. They weren't even clothes, they weren't even lingerie.

Rose groaned and looked heavenward. "Dean, please, jus' approve of _somethin_'."

Dean gave her a look. "Find me something to approve of and I gladly will. These aren't dresses, Rose. Just, pick a _dress_." Rose rolled her eyes and stomped back into her change room.

Dean rolled his shoulders and tried to feel as manly as possible sitting in a plush purple chair. He turned to his brother. "I still don't like this idea." Sam sat beside him, hunched over and scratching his head awkwardly. He agreed with his brother, it wouldn't be safe, but he was on Rose's side — this was a good plan.

Still, he felt obligated to mention once again what they'd repeatedly told her. "It's dangerous, Rose." Sam put in. "Being bait is never smart."

No, Dean thought. The bait was fine. He was okay with that. Dean had gotten over the whole bait thing the second Rose had stepped out in the first _dress_. No, Dean was having issues with the costume, not the play. Rose stepped out from the change room and showed off the black, tight, dress she was wearing. This was torture. This was something he'd never agree to. "You are not wearing that." Dean shot down instantly.

Rose's shoulder's sagged instantly. "Dean. This is the hundreth dress I've tried on. Can ya please jus' pick one?"

Dean shook his head. "None." He gestured sharply to emphasize his statement. "None of the dresses you have worn. They aren't even dresses." He pointed at the short number she wore. "That barely covers… things that should be covered." Rose glanced down at the deep v-neck that showed off her breasts. It covered… the important parts, she thought. Rose rolled her eyes, if Dean had seen the things she'd worn to the clubs in her youth he'd have a heart attack.

Rose crossed her arms, supplying an even better view of her ample cleavage. Sam blushed and looked away. "An' wha' would you have me wear?"

"Jeans." Dean replied vehemently. Sam bit back a smile. They'd been going at this for almost an hour. "Jeans and a sweater the size of Texas."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Dean. These girls are goin' missin' in a club. A high-end club. The only way 'm gettin' in is if I dress the part."

Sam took a breath and despite his brother's glare said, "She's right, Dean. I hate to admit it, but we're not on any VIP lists or have any way of getting onto them. The only way Rose is getting into that club is if she's dressed like…"

He paused and they turned to Rose. She still had her arms crossed, her hip cocked to the side. "A slag." She finished for Sam.

Sam coughed. "Yeah."

Dean groaned and dropped his face into his hands. "Just pick one. I can't watch." Rose laughed and closed the door to her change room behind her as she changed back into her normal clothes. Dean shook his head. "Such a friggen disgrace."

Sam smiled. "I didn't know you were such a feminist, Dean."

Dean frowned at his brother. A minute later, Rose exited the change room in her normal jeans and jacket. "Alrigh', I picked one. Jus' lemme pay and we can head to the motel. We're goin' to the club tonight, righ'?"

The Winchesters stood and nodded. They watched Rose leave before turning to one another. "I'm starting to second guess this plan." Sam admitted now that Rose couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I hear ya Sammy. But you got anything better?" Sam sighed. He shook his head. "Ya, well, neither do I. It's alright. We'll get into the club before it opens and find a place to hang out as backup." Sam nodded.

Rose finished paying before she nodded at the brothers. They followed her out into the brisk Pittsburgh air and made their way towards the Impala. "So which dress did you pick?" Dean asked as the car rumbled down the street.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Do you really wanna know?"

Dean nodded his head once. "Never mind." Rose laughed. He glanced at Rose through the rear view mirror. "Now remember Rose, this is purely a fact finding mission. You may be bait, but you're just luring the monster out. Got it? We'll kill it once we know what it is."

Rose raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "Yes Dean, I understand the concept of a plan." Sam chuckled. Dean smacked his brother on the shoulder. Rose leaned forward and rested her elbows on the Winchesters' seats. "So when are we leavin'?"

Sam looked at her curiously. "Why?"

Rose shrugged. "I jus' thought I could go for a run beforehand 's all."

Sam nodded. "Do you want company?"

"Nah, need to clear my head. So wha' time do you boys want me back?"

Dean parked the Impala into the motel parking lot. He checked his watch. "Uhmmm… We should head out around 8, at least Sam and I should. You won't be due until the doors open."

Rose nodded. "Plenty of time. I'll get changed and be back for dinner then, yeah?"

Sam and Dean nodded. Rose grabbed her shopping bag and the three headed into the motel. Rose fished out her running gear from her duffle and changed in the washroom before heading out.

"Be careful." Dean warned as she left.

Rose paused and gave Dean a mischievous smile over her shoulder. "Now where'd be the fun in that?" Before Dean could form a comment to that, Rose was gone.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. "She's trying to kill me." Sam laughed.

Rose jogged for a few minutes away from the motel. When she was sure she was far enough away not to be seen, she stopped and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket. Her vortex manipulator blinked brightly. Rose pressed a few buttons, a small smile on her face.

_POP_.

Rose turned and smiled brightly at Death. "Hi! Long time no see."

Death raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He was leaning against a table with a black cane in hand. They weren't in a pizza restaurant this time, but that didn't faze Rose. Whenever Death decided to train Rose about her abilities, he would move to a safe and private location. One that wouldn't be easily destroyed.

That led to the constant appearance of the same room. A large, almost warehouse sized place made of concrete. There were no doors or windows. Matts were laid across the floor in specific areas, like the ones seen in a gymnasium. There were also various fitness machines around the room, weapons, tables topped with magical herbs and others spell-casting equipment. Rose wasn't sure where or how Death had gotten the room, but it had been incredibly handy in her training. The walls were lined with charms and spells, runes painted in blood to keep out unwanted guests and prying eyes. That was the most important part. The angels couldn't get to her there.

"You've stumbled onto another case with the Winchesters?"

Rose walked towards the older man warily. He almost never spoke of the Winchesters. Death was almost single minded in his focus to train her and despite Rose's best efforts, he really hadn't improved his bedside manner. "Yeah… Why?"

Death shrugged, he made the action look delicate and effortless. "Just curious."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that." She leaned a hip against the table he was sitting against and crossed her arms. "Wha' do you know?"

Death gave her his calm and slightly amused face. One that looked identical to all the others. "I know lots of things. Would you care to be more specific?"

"Would you?" Rose challenged. Death smiled.

"Simply wondering how Dean is handling things."

Rose pursed her lips. Death always knew more than he let on. "He's bein'… Dean. He clearly thinks the case is linked to me, but Sam and I aren't convinced. He's uneasy with usin' me as bait, tha's for sure."

Death nodded once as he considered that information. "Yes, well, Dean has always been one to do anything for those he cares about." He gave Rose a meaningful look. Rose nodded. She'd seen the way Dean protected Sam, past and future. There wasn't anything Dean wouldn't do for the ones he considered family.

Rose pointed her toe against the concrete, suddenly shy. "So Dean cares about me?" She looked up at Death beneath her eyelashes, hoping for information.

Instead of answering, Death stepped away from the table he was leaning against and gestured towards it. "We're working with herbs today." Rose looked at the table, recognizing herbs used in cooking, and others that she was almost positive had long since gone extinct.

"Spellcastin'?" Rose asked with a smirk.

Death shook his head. "Certain herbs have the ability to bring out certain aspects of your powers. You are Time, and you are connected to all parts of the universe. Certain solar systems will make you weaker, certain times of planetary alignment can strengthen you beyond belief. Herbs work on a smaller scale, but in a tight spot they can give you the extra power you need."

Rose pursed her lips as her eyes took in each of the herbs assembled in bowls, some ground down, other freshly picked or dried. "How's that work then? I thought I was some all-powerful… Eternal? Tha's what you called it righ'?"

Death nodded once. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't have weaknesses that can be played on. You are an Eternal fixture of this universe, but even we have traps we must be aware of. Everything in this universe has an escape route, so to speak. Everything can be destroyed, contained, brought to life. That is the magic of this world, at its core; anything is possible."

"So I can die."

Death shrugged, not really caring. "Yes, but worse than that, you can be controlled." Rose frowned in confusion. "Others can find ways to bend you to their will, may that be through magic or… the capture of ones you love."

Rose crossed her arms and glared at the table of herbs. "An' wha' are these gonna do against that?"

Death stepped closer to Time. "They will give you the power to break their enchantments. Either by something as complex as regaining bound abilities," he gestured to an herb, "or technical, like allowing you to transport yourself through space and time." He pointed to a mixture of dried and ground up plants. "Think of them like your very own spells, your private arsenal of power."

Rose nodded. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Do you have herbs then, ones that do things like this for you?"

Death shook his head. "I gain power from more material matters." His fingers moved subconsciously and Rose looked down at the ring he wore. "Sometimes spiritual matters, like areas where many deaths took place or death was averted. Those bring me strength and weakness."

"But then why is it plants for me?" Rose nodded and gestured with her hand carelessly. "Yeah, I know. Planet alignments and solar systems too. But, wha' is it about plants that connect them to Time?"

Death looked pained. "Unfortunately that's a mystery to me." At Rose's amused smile, he glowered. "Much of what I'm explaining to you, you first explained to me. From what I can understand about the plants, is that it's their lifespan that connects themselves to you. They die every year and come back. They are, in their own way, eternal as well. They defy death, every year they regenerate into a new life."

Rose's eyes lit up. Regenerate. They _regenerate_. Rose came from a world where Time was used by the Time Lords to regenerate into their new selves. They die and come back into a new life. It was their connection to the use of Time in her original world, that's what made them so effective towards her gifts.

Death watched Rose's eyes light up. He was silent as she thought over what he had told her. "I take it that you've figured out a piece of the puzzle?" Rose smiled at him. "Care to illuminate me?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll tell ya my secrets once you tell me yours." Death scowled at her as she laughed. "Alrigh', wha's next on the list?" Death nodded and moved towards another table, this one piled high with old parchments and books containing ancient spells.

Two hours later, Rose was zipping up her running jacket and checking all her pockets to make sure she had her things. Motel key, sonic screwdriver, vortex manipulator and the cellphone that Sam and Dean had demanded she have on her at all times. Rose rolled her eyes inwardly. You get kidnaped once, no – twice! Did their kidnap of her count? Three times. She gets kidnapped three times and suddenly she needs a cellphone.

A wave of unease rushed over Rose and the blonde gasped. Her hand clutched her chest as tingles shot across her body and her stomach flipped. She turned to Death and found he was wearing the same look of grim displeasure as her own.

"Wha' the hell was tha'?"

Death frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure. But it didn't feel natural."

Rose gave him an exasperated look. "Ya think?" She looked around the room, but nothing had physically changed. "I wonder what it was…"

Death's brows drew together as he also surveyed the room, though his eyes seemed as if he were looking beyond their immediate area. "Whatever it was, I fear you will discover the origin quite soon."

Rose frowned in confusion and turned to Death, but he was gone. Rose sighed and looked heavenward. She hadn't even started her hunt with Sam and Dean and she already felt exhausted. She pulled out her vortex manipulator and teleported back to down the street of the motel. Rose stuffed the future technology into her pocket before she jogged back to their room at the sailor themed motel.

She pulled the room key from her jacket pocket and opened the door. Dean was lounging out on the couch, a paper plate with fried chicken on the coffee table in front of him as he flipped through the channels of the old tv in the room. Sam was sitting at the table with his own dinner, laptop open and presumably researching.

She smiled at them as they nodded at her in greeting. Rose glanced at the food. "Am I late?"

Dean shook his head as he flipped to an episode of Dr. Sexy MD. "Nah, we got hungry. Grab a plate." Rose helped herself to chicken, chips and some coleslaw. She sat next to Dean on the couch and nibbled on a chip as the medical drama continued on the tv.

Rose drank a sip of Dean's beer before pointing at one of the female leads. "Dunno 'bout in this universe, but in my old one, she was an alien."

Dean frowned in confusion. "What, like in the show?" Rose grinned at him and shook her head. Dean gasped. "Seriously?" Rose nodded. "Awesome."

They turned back to the show and continued to eat. Rose glanced at the clock around seven. She frowned at the boys as they continued lounging about the motel room.

"Shouldn't you be headin' out soon?"

Sam and Dean looked at her, confused. "Heading out where?" Dean asked as he took another long pull from his beer.

Rose set her plate down on the coffee table and turned to Dean, fixing him with a serious look. "Ya know? The club? The case?"

Sam got up from the table and walked over to the sitting area by Rose and Dean. He crossed his arms and shook his head at Rose. "What case?"

"This is a joke righ'?" Rose turned to look at Dean again, who continued to be silently confused. "Why else would we have come to Pittsburgh in the fall?" Sam and Dean frowned at that, at a loss for a reason why. "There were girls dissapearin'," she said to Sam before turning back to Dean, "you found the case in the newspaper. A bunch'a blonde girls from a club."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Blonde?"

"Yeah an' you thought someone was targetin' me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No one even knows who you are."

Rose gestured to Sam. "Exactly! We didn't believe him, but we decided to check the case out anyways. 'm bait and you two are gonna sneak into the club early and be back up."

"You're _bait_?" Dean shook his head. "No, not happening. This never happened. Rose I don't remember this."

Sam shrugged. "I don't either but… everything the past couple days does feel a bit hazy." Dean narrowed his eyes as he thought, but simply shrugged. He didn't remember anything out of the unusual.

Rose turned and touched Dean's knee, instantly gaining all his attention. "Dean, we went dress shoppin' today. You remember?" Before Dean could say anything, Rose continued. "Why in the world would we ever go dress shoppin' other than to get me somethin' for undercover?"

Dean opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. He turned to Sam, angry. "Who messed with our memories?"

Sam's eyes widened, he shrugged. "You really think someone did?"

"Rose is right, why the hell would we go _dress_ shopping?"

Rose jumped up from the couch and picked up one of the duffle bags. "I think we put the newspaper in here." She pulled out the black and white inked pages and flipped through them. "It was here…" Sam took the papers from her and searched the articles calmly. "I swear it was in there. Somethin's wrong. A case doesn't jus' disappear."

"And _memories_." Dean added, feeling angry and violated.

Sam shook his head. "There's nothing in here." Rose opened her mouth to protest but Sam continued. "I believe you. We wouldn't do half the things we have in the past 48 hours if there wasn't a case here. But why do you remember it and we don't?"

"Maybe because she isn't human?" Dean suggested.

Rose crossed her arms as her brows drew together. "Earlier, when I was on my… jog. I felt this weird wave. Like somethin' was wrong."

Dean smirked. "A wave?"

"Shut up, 'm serious. I donno wha' it was, but it was strong. Boot up that laptop." Rose instructed as she marched over to Sam's computer.

Sam went over and opened it up. "What am I looking for?"

"If I remember correctly, the most recent victim had the last name Westwood."

Dean crossed his arms as he stood on the other end of the table. "Not real unique."

"She was 'bout 21, went to the university here. She and her brother were big stars with the track team."

Sam nodded and started typing. "I got something."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Rose glared at him.

"Yeah really. But it's not about a girl. There's a guy named William Westwood, and he's really big with track and the university. There's an article about him in the newspaper possibly going to the Olympics. But he seems to be an only child."

"What?" Rose bent down to get a better look at the computer screen. "Tha's not possible." Sam moved his finger over the track pad and clicked on a picture of William Westwood with his parents. "Tha's them. Those are the girl's parents."

Dean came around and looked over Sam's other shoulder at the picture. "But if Westwood's an only child… What happened to the sister? And why aren't people looking for her?"

Sam leaned back in his chair and glanced between Rose and Dean. "Maybe because we're not the only one's who've forgotten her? I donno man, it's like she was just…erased."

Dean nodded. "We should talk to the family."

"Under what pretence?"

"And we're supposed to go to the club to investigate tonight." Rose put in.

Dean raised a hand to stall the anxious time traveller. "We don't even know what we're fighting yet, Rose."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I know tha' Dean. We didn't even when you two remembered we were on a case. We were gonna investigate to figure what it was that was takin' these girls. Then we'd come back and stop it."

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. Sam lifted a shoulder uneasily before responding to the blonde. "I know you've been on this case a few days Rose, but it's just come into our laps. And the added fact that no one remembers these girls… this is something big Rose. It can not only mess with our memories but erase this girl's entire existence."

"So what're you sayin' then?" Rose crossed her arms and cocked her hip out to the side.

Dean sighed and rubbed his jaw. "I guess it couldn't hurt to check the place out." Sam turned to his brother with both brows raised. "What? Seriously, though, what are we gonna learn from sitting around here researching about memory loss? Nothing's going to get written down about a monster that can make you forget you're hunting it."

"So what?" Sam protested. "We're just going to go in guns blazing?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "'course not. Jus'ta look around." Sam looked unconvinced but gave in. Whatever was going on wasn't going to get fixed by just sitting around.

* * *

At seven, Dean and Sam packed up their gear and headed out. Dean turned and pointed at Rose. "Weapons?" Rose held up a silver knife. She wasn't going to be able to get any other kind of weapon through the doors. "Communication?" Rose picked up the almost invisible black earpiece. She'd designed it long ago; it ran in sync with her vortex manipulator and acted partly as a cellphone. She'd given Sam and Dean their own earpieces so they could keep in contact across the club easily. "Good." Dean gave her a long, worried look. "I still don't like this."

Rose smiled sympathetically. "I'll be fine Dean. Don't worry." Dean didn't look convinced. Rose walked towards him and grabbed his head, before he could protest she pulled him down into a heated kiss. Dean melted into it, completely willing to let Rose continue to kiss him all night. She pulled back and smiled at his slightly dazed look. "Keep your eyes peeled for me. I'll be the prettiest girl in the club."

Dean gave Rose a roguish smirk. "Yeah you will." He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, deciding he'd reprimand himself and her for it later. With that, Dean left Rose to get ready for the hunt.

Rose smiled and crossed her arms, feeling her cheeks flush. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be like this. To like someone and they like you back, to feel giddy at the thought that you'd get to see their face soon. Rose's eyes widened and she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh boy." She turned and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Rose took her time in the shower; she had plenty of time before she was due at the club. She went through the whole regime, feeling like she was a 19-year-old girl again, getting ready for another night at the clubs with Shareen. She applied her makeup carefully, soft warm tones and gold with black eyeliner and thick mascara. Rose paused and looked at herself before she applied her lipstick. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so dressed up.

Rose curled her hair in the big waves she'd been playing with when she first met the boys. When her hair and makeup were as perfect as she was going to get them, she slipped into her dress. It wasn't one she'd shown the boys, but thought Dean would approve. It was gold and shimmered as she moved, reminding her of the swirling glow of the Time Vortex. It was tight and short with short kimono sleeves and a plunging wide neckline. That was probably the only thing Dean would protest. She really was on display, on all accounts, but she didn't care.

Rose smiled at her reflection. She was having far too much fun.

Rose went into the main room and picked up the silver knife Dean had given her. She pulled out a thigh holster and tied it as high up her thigh as she could. She sheathed the knife and flattened down the skirt before checking in the mirror to see if the weapon was concealed. There was a faint outline. Rose frowned. She pushed up her breasts and prayed no one would be looking too closely at her thighs.

It was almost eleven.

Rose slipped into her faux leather black heels and donned her leather jacket. Her vortex manipulator was the last piece of her armor. She buckled it onto her left wrist and fitted the earpiece into the same ear.

Rose frowned at her reflection. "Why do I feel like 'm goin' into battle?" Her reflection didn't answer. Rose shook her head and activated her vortex manipulator.

_POP_.

Loud, pounding music assaulted Rose's ears. She blinked before stepping forward quickly towards the club. It was freezing, though with Rose's lower body temperature, she barely noticed. The ground vibrated with the sound of the music emanating from the club. Lights flickered outside and a bright sign signifying the club's name was above it.

There was already a long line but Rose strode past it with the all the airs and graces her mother had drilled into her to never have. Oh if Jackie could see her now, she'd roll over in her grave if she knew, even if it were just an act.

Rose smiled up at the bouncer beneath her lashes. He smirked at her and let her in without even checking his list. Rose descended the steps into the loud and crammed club. She touched her finger to her ear, activating the sound cancellation unit. "Dean? Sam? 'm in."

"Good," Dean's gruff voice answered her, "just head on through to the main level. That's where the dancers are; you'll be on display best there. Sam and I have a birds eye view."

"Got it."

Rose entered the main floor and instantly saw what Dean meant. There were three floors, the first was open for dancing and was accompanied by a large and busy bar. The second and third floors hugged the walls up the building with railings to see down to the dance floor. Rose stepped out of the foyer and out onto the floor. It really was a nice place, though Rose could easily see the set being used for shady business. Rose's eyes caught sight of a couple tough looking guys on the second floor following a smaller, mean looking man. Yeah, Rose thought, nice place but bad management.

The dance floor was crowded and stifling, making Rose remember that she was not a 19-year-old girl anymore. She was very old, and this had barely been fun when she was a teenager. Despite that, Rose moved with the music, her eyes scanning the crowd as she tried to pick out the monster.

Her hips swayed in time, Rose not really focusing on the music. She briefly thought about how much easier it would be if she could scan for the monster. She could do that with aliens and her sonic, sometimes her vortex manipulator. Maybe she should try to modify her technology for demons and monsters?

"You're doing great Rose." Sam said. Rose nodded. "I'm moving down to the ground floor." A moment later he spoke up again. "Dean?"

Rose smiled as she felt someone press up against her from behind. "I got him." She turned and fixed Dean with a smile over her shoulder. Dean's hands fell to Rose's hips and the two swayed together with the music.

Dean leaned forward and nudged his nose against her neck, pressing a light kiss there. "You look like a Goddess."

Rose grinned and raised her arm behind her, lightly trailing her finger along the nape of Dean's neck. "I am one." She replied cheekily.

Dean didn't respond, but his hand moved across until it was splayed across her stomach. He pressed her closer. Rose closed her eyes and lost her self in the private moment among the few hundred strangers. It was as intimate as if they were alone in a room together. But they were on a hunt, and Dean was adamant they couldn't do anything — Dean was _usually_ adamant they couldn't do anything. This was their moment and then everything would go back to it was before – whatever that was.

Something was watching Rose.

Rose's eyes blinked open and she scanned the general area, but couldn't see anything beyond bodies swaying and grinding to the music. She turned her head in the direction of Dean, still lost in the blissful moment. "'m goin'ta the washroom." Dean tensed. "We gotta draw this guy out, Dean. I won't let him take another girl." After a moment, Dean nodded and his hands slowly slid away. Rose headed towards the washroom.

She made it as far as the edge of the dance floor before she realized she had no clue where the washroom was. Well, Rose thought, nothing wrong with a little wandering. She edged towards a less populated area where there were wires. Rose frowned at the wires; they were leading to a backroom. Reason dictated that the wires were simply for something in the club, instinct said otherwise. Rose walked cautiously towards it, keeping in mind that the management were not nice people.

She reached the door and softly touched it with her palm; it was vibrating. Rose rolled her eyes, of course it was, everything was vibrating because of the damn music. Rose touched her finger to her earpiece. "Dean? Sam? I got a door with lots'a wires. There's somethin' off about the wires. They – they're..." Rose paused and frowned down at the thick black wires beneath her. "I think they're alien…Dean?" Nothing. Rose glanced behind herself. They had eyes on her, they'll know to follow, she thought.

Rose slipped her sonic out from the pocket of her leather jacket and unlocked the door. As inconspicuously as possible, she entered the backroom. It was full of boxes and tarps, a storage room. Rose followed the trail of alien black wires through the maze of boxes until she found what they led to. It was a circular silver metal door. Or Rose assumed it was a door. She breathed in deeply, catching the scent of time and space in the room. It was a teleport, and it definitely wasn't human.

"Aliens?" Rose shook her head, she'd suspected it because of the wires but hadn't actually believed that it could be that. "Wha'?" There were hardly any aliens in this world, let alone on earth. Rose pulled out her sonic and activated it, scanning the machine. A bright blue light turned on at the base of the machine. Rose froze. A humming started up from the teleport as it quickly began to activate. "No!"

* * *

Dean made his own way to a different edge of the dance floor. "You got eyes on her?"

"Yeah, she's heading towards the back, South East."

"Got it." Dean followed her more slowly. A hand grabbed his arm. Dean spun around, expecting a fight and froze when he saw Castiel. "Cas? What are you doing here?"

Castiel grimaced at the music and lights; greatly disliking the place they were in. "There's a great disturbance here." He hollered over the music.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah we know that's why we're here. Has it got to do with Lilith?"

Castiel shook his head. He opened his mouth but paused. He looked around. "Where is Rose?"

Dean raised a finger to his ear and activated his earpiece again. "Sam? You got eyes on Rose, right?"

"No! Some guy almost chucked on me, I lost her."

"Shit." Dean turned to Castiel, but the angel had already disappeared. "Sam! Get to Rose. Now!" Dean pushed his way through the crowd to where Sam had said Rose was heading. The brothers met at the mouth of a hallway at the same time. They looked around. Dean pointed to some wires. "How much you want to bet Rose followed the wired brick road?"

Sam headed towards the door at the end of the hall. Dean followed quickly. "Rose!" They called into the storage room.

"Dean!" Rose ran out around a stack of boxes and raced towards them. "RUN!"

The Winchesters' paused as Rose threw herself at Dean. A bright blue light flashed and the music from the club disappeared.

The trio collapsed to the ground in a pile of limbs. Dean and Sam groaned and rolled away from the small blonde half crushed beneath them. Rose sat up and blinked. She pulled herself up precariously onto her heels and looked around. Still on the ground, Sam and Dean's bones ached from the sudden transport, neither prepared nor used to teleportation.

Rose huffed and quickly took stock of her surroundings. They were in another storage room, this one smaller than the last.

"What just happened?" Dean asked sickly.

Rose laid a hand on his back, as he stood hunched over. "Deep breaths, Dean." Rose looked around the dark storage room. She took a deep breath herself, taking in the taste of time and space, stronger than it had been before. She searched her mind, finding the time and place they were at. "Some sort'a teleport." At Sam's confused face she clarified. "Wha' happened. It was a teleport."

"Teleport?" Sam questioned as he pulled his tall frame from the ground and rubbed his head.

Dean groaned and stood up fully beside his brother. He fixed Rose with a hard look. "What, like _Star Trek_?"

Rose headed towards the door and opened it up. "Sure." She replied absentmindedly. Outside was a narrow black hallway. Rose turned right and headed down it. Sam and Dean quickly followed.

"So where are we?" Dean asked.

Rose paused in front of a silver door. She turned around and faced the Winchesters. "Alrigh', now don't freak out, 'kay?"

Dean frowned at her. "Why would we freak out? Rose?" Rose turned and pressed a button beside the door and it slid open with a _swoosh_.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other nervously before following the blonde. They walked up the few steps to the platform and froze. Rose nodded. "Observation deck." Rose explained. Before them was a floor to ceiling glass wall, and on the other side was the perfect picture of a bright pink and green nebula. "Boys, we're in outer space. Different galaxy. We're in a completely different part of the universe."

Sam swallowed. "How?"

"I told you, teleport." Rose paused and cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Tha' must be how those girls are disappearin'. Somethin's been takin' them, but I don't think 's a demon."

Dean's eyes widened further. He looked at Rose. "You mean?"

"Yup!" Rose smiled brightly. She stared out at the bright and glittering nebula, letting the boys take a minute to process what exactly was happening. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. "Good ol' aliens."

Rose spun around and smiled at Sam and Dean's disbelieving faces. "Come on! Looks like a space bar." She strode past them and down the steps that led back to the narrow hallway.

Sam snapped out of his stunned silence first. "Space bar?" He questioned as he followed her to the hall. Dean took a deep breath as he stared out at the bright and glittering scene before him for a moment longer. He turned slowly and saw Sam disappear into the hallway after Rose. This was completely out of his world of comfort. Outer space. They were in _outer space_?

Dean blinked and then suddenly his feet were moving and he was walking up behind Rose and Sam just as Rose said, "Just follow my lead, boys. And try not to point or stare. It's rude."

"Point and stare?" He questioned, shocked. "At what?" He knew the answer, but his mind refused to accept it as fact. Rose sent Dean a mischievous smirk over her shoulder. Dean swallowed.

They passed through another set of silver doors that opened with the same _swoosh_ as the ones that lead to the observation deck. Rose stepped to the side to let the boys through. The Winchesters froze, once again shocked beyond belief.

It was a bar; similar to the club they had just left. Music pulsated, a strange collection of beeps and sounds that sounded purely electronic. There was a large square bar in the centre of the room with bar stools surrounding it and booths built into the walls for private parties. The rest of the space was set up for dancing and what appeared to be extraterrestrial mingling. The place was packed with aliens of all different kinds. There were blobs of sludge, weird half robot things, aliens with antennas and multiple eyes, floating jellyfish and a tree with a face.

Dean's eyes widened, he turned and gave a 'what the hell' face to Sam. Rose crossed her arms and smiled again. Oh, she was having too much fun. She stepped in front of them and nodded for them to follow. Feet moving without conscious thought, the brothers moved towards the bar. Dean tried as best he could not to touch any of the aliens, especially the gooey jello looking ones. It was inevitable though, with how packed the space bar was to bump into an extraterrestrial or two. He squeezed his hands into fists and closed his eyes, feeling as if this were all a bad dream. When they finally reached the bar Sam and Dean more so fell than sat onto a bar stool each.

Rose leaned on the bar between them and signalled a deep blue skinned alien with yellow eyes. He reminded her of the aliens from her first trip into outer space. She opened her mouth and Dean almost chocked when he heard the alien words she spoke. He exchanged another confused look with Sam.

Rose leaned her elbows back against the bar and surveyed the room. She didn't say anything, allowing the brothers some more time to acclimate themselves with the situation and its implications.

Dean cleared his throat to gain the blonde's attention. "So uhh…" He paused then gestured to their current vicinity and started again. "You think this is what happened to those girls?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders lightly. "It explains where they went at least."

Sam nodded. "What about our memories?"

"Well a transport can't explain that. 's jus' space travel, your entire life doesn't suddenly disappear when you use it, yeah?" The blue bartender came back with three shot glasses for them. Rose fished out a credit stick from her jacket pocket, one she had acquired in her numerous travels throughout this universe. They each raised their glasses. "Bottoms up." Rose threw back the shot with ease and laughed as Sam and Dean chocked on the unexpected strength of the futuristic alcohol.

Dean made a disgusted face. "Good God, what is that?"

Rose smiled. "Trust me, you don't want'a know."

Sam made a face like he swallowed a lemon and waited until the burn in his throat passed. He coughed before finally speaking up again. "So there's probably something else going on?"

Rose nodded and leaned back against the bar again. "Probably. If the girls did happen upon the transport then they're either still here somewhere or the thing that erased them is."

"They aren't dead?" Dean asked.

"Well hopefully not."

"But we don't even know if they came through this." Sam pointed out. "Think about it, this could be completely irrelevant. I mean, it's a what'd you call it? Transport? Sounds pretty harmless to me."

Rose levelled Sam with what she called her Torchwood stare, a look she had mastered in her many years working with the company and handling many serious situations. "Earth is a level five planet. That means aliens can't go down there and muck things up. That transport is illegal. I don't know who put it there or why, but all the times I've had to deal with one before, 's almost never been good."

Dean nodded. "Okay so, uhh… how do we get back?"

Rose looked down at her vortex manipulator. "Well my vortex manipulator got fried in the jump. So either by hitching a ride home, reversing the teleport, or waiting until I've got the parts to fix my tech."

Sam shook his head. "Well we can't leave just yet anyways. We've got to figure out what's up with the transport and if those girls disappeared to here. And if they did, what happened to them?"

Rose nodded and pointed a finger at Sam. "Exactly. I wonder what's taken them though, I mean the transport lends the idea that 's an alien but aliens aren't nearly as busy in this universe." Rose said this absentmindedly, her gaze growing distant as she thought over the many possibilities of whom the culprit could be.

Dean looked around the busy bar with disbelief. "This isn't busy?"

Rose laughed. The bar would have been considered tiny in her home universe. Some of the places the Doctor had taken her couldn't even compare. "Course not. Now come on." She looked back and forth between the brothers and gestured for them to shoo. "Wander off. Investigate. We've got to get to the bottom of this mystery, gang. Meet you back here, okay?"

Dean stood up uneasily and looked around. "You mean, just go off on our own?"

"Yeah you'll be fine. Best way to find out what's what." Rose paused and considered both the uneasy men before her. "Trust me." Sam and Dean exchanged dubious looks before agreeing and heading off in separate directions. Rose smiled and took one of their vacated stools. She paused, considering if they should have stuck together. Memories of Sam and Dean fighting demons, shape shifters, ghosts and witches flittered through her mind. She shook her head. They'd be fine.

* * *

This is a repost. I changed it so they've only travelled through space, not through time as well. It doesn't really matter though, you can imagine it either way.

Thoughts?

Thanks for reading :)


	8. A Little Bit of the Extraordinary 2

Dean meandered through the crowd of aliens drinking and laughing, much less disturbed than he had been before. The alien languages washed over him, surrounding him in a thick wall of impenetrable otherworld-ness. Never in his entire life had he imagined something like this was possible. He fought vampires and werewolves, had seen fairy tales come to life, had met _angels_. But aliens? Dean scratched the back of his neck, idly considering if this meant they'd have to take the crackpot aliens-abducted-me stories seriously now.

A pretty light green skinned alien smiled at Dean from near a high table. Dean grinned and headed towards her. Alien or not, there were some signals that seemed to be universal. He reached the table with a charming smile he'd only really used on one girl for the past few months, ignoring the feeling of unease that arose in him that it wasn't Rose he was smiling at like that. "Hi, I'm Dean."

The alien was pretty enough. She looked human despite the green hue to her skin. Her hair was a pale blonde colour and her eyes were a bit too large to be human, the bright blue iris' seemed massive. Her thin green lips turned down in a confused frown. She shook her head at him.

Dean frowned as well. "Sorry?" She opened her mouth and responded. Dean's brows rose when the only sounds that left the woman's mouth were alien. He opened his mouth, at a loss for words. The girl shrugged apologetically and walked away.

Dean huffed. How was he supposed to figure anything out if he couldn't even ask people questions? Was this why Rose knew so many languages? He'd been under the impression it had simply gone with the whole Goddess of Time thing.

At a loss in the ways of social interaction, Dean took in the building. There were various doors leading out of the bar and to the rest of what he could only assume was the space station of some kind. A door with a sign in an alien language on it caught his eye. He headed towards it, sure that if the words on the door were in English they would say 'Employees Only'.

He reached the door with ease despite the crowd. His eyes were instantly drawn to the ordinary circular knob to open the door. Dean's brows drew together, feeling like the little door handle was so very out of place on a space station. He tested it. Unlocked. As quietly as possible Dean slipped into the room.

The floor was dirt. Dean didn't know why that was the first difference he registered, but it was. The floor was hard packed dirt beneath his boots. The walls were a cold and slightly damp stone with torches hanging on the sides of the wall. Dean paused and quickly assessed if this was something he should show Sam and Rose. Deciding it was, he turned back to the door and met more hallway. It was gone. Wherever the door was that Dean had entered this medieval hallway through, it was gone now.

"Okay…" Dean whispered to himself, dragging the word out. He turned back around and headed further down the hallway.

He walked for almost ten minutes with no bend or change in the hall. Dean had decided it must be some underground tunnel, which was impossible because they were in outer space. "This has to be a trick." He whispered to himself.

Dean paused. Something had changed. Dean moved closer to the brick wall, squinting his eyes to see. He picked up the nearest torch and raised it closer to the wall. There, a small line of dark fluid seeped from somewhere above. Dean could smell it now, the fresh scent of blood. He didn't know how he could have missed it. Drips of blood seeped from the cracks above. Their ruby red hues glittered in the torchlight as they streamed down the dark stoned walls. Dean's eyes widened. "No." He whispered. He knew where he was now. "No." The torch fell from his grasp and he raced down the hall. The further he went the thicker the smell of blood became. He could taste it.

The hallway descended into darkness. Dean froze. He had entered a larger chamber; he could feel the draft against his bare arms. Bare? Hadn't he been wearing his jacket? It was gone now. All he was left in was his boots, jeans and t-shirt. Exactly what he had worn for forty years, exactly what he'd worn when he had died.

Dean spun around and raced to the hallway only to find jagged stone in its place. He pressed his palm against the wall, the sharp edges bit into his hand. His blood mixed with the blood of many others that continued to stream down the walls in small red lines.

Dean couldn't believe it. They'd done some things like this before, but never this elaborate. They had tricked him into thinking he was back before, but it'd never lasted this long. But they'd done it. And he was sure they'd manage to do it again. But before that he'd have to face the cold, true reality that he had been denied for so long.

Dean turned around and faced what he knew was behind him.

He was still in Hell.

* * *

Sam wandered through the crowd of aliens aimlessly. He couldn't understand any of the conversations around him so eavesdropping was out of the question. He eyed the various doors that presumably lead back out onto the rest of the space station. Sam briefly considered exploring the rest of the space station. Just as he had made the decision to leave through one of the many silver doors, he was stopped.

An amused and flirty voice called out to him in English, "Care for a drink Clifford?" Sam paused and turned to the woman sitting at the bar. She'd turned on her stool and was partially facing him, pinning him with her stunning violet eyes. She had a tanned complexion and long black hair elaborately braided down her back. Clinging to her tall, athletic body was a black jumpsuit with a zipper down the front. Sam raised his eyebrows. She looked human enough, and she spoke English. Rose had said they were on the other side of the universe though, so she couldn't be from earth. But she'd referenced _Clifford the Red Dog_; something he doubted had grown to universal fame.

The violet-eyed woman smirked at Sam's confused expression. "I've been to earth before. Multiple times actually." She explained kindly in an accented voice, an accent Sam had never heard before. Sam took the empty stool beside her. He was transfixed by her eyes, which he could now see were changing to a darker purple. The irises were large, too large in fact. Though she looked human enough, the girl clearly had a bit of alien in her. Her eyes were incredibly circular and the iris' were larger than that of a humans. They were beautiful, and the difference was subtle, probably only noticeable to a native earthling.

"But it's the 21 Century isn't it?" She turned to Sam and leaned an arm against the bar. "You guys won't make it out this far into the universe for a few more centuries yet." _You guys_, Sam noted the wording. She wasn't from earth, but looked human and clearly spoke the language. She'd said she'd visited before, clearly knew their history… a time traveller? Was that possible? Rose did it, but Rose was the exception to pretty much every rule. "What are you doing so far from Kansas, Dorothy?"

Sam smirked at her _Wizard of Oz_ reference. The connection to his birthplace and the circumstances in which they'd suddenly found themselves across the universe were incredibly close. Hoping this girl might have some answers; he pulled his shoulders back and pretended he was someone of authority.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Someone's got an illegal transport on earth that's throwing people out here. Know anything about that?"

The woman cocked her head to the side. Her eyes turned a murky navy blue colour with little flecks of grey. "Do you work for the Shadow Proclamation?"

Sam considered that question for only a second. "Yes."

The alien woman smiled and shook her head slowly. "I don't believe you."

Sam shrugged and looked around the space bar. "I wasn't told to convince anyone. I'm just trying to do my job."

The woman's smile was stunning. "Well now I believe it. You too stuck up to have a drink or what?"

Sam couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was sweet and warm, he'd sworn he'd seen that smile somewhere before. "Just one."

She winked. "That's what they all say." She raised her hand and was quickly gained attention from the bartender with the aide of her vibrant eyes. They seemed to draw people towards her. Or maybe it was that smile. Maybe she was a time traveller and he'd met her in the past. She ordered a couple of drinks in an alien language.

The beautiful alien turned back to Sam and smiled warmly again. There was something about that smile. "I'm Delaney."

"Sam."

"Does Sam have a last name?" Delaney asked with a smirk, her eyes turning back to that coy purple.

"Does Delaney?"

Delaney raised an eyebrow. "Delaney is my last name." She shrugged one of her shoulders delicately. "If it makes you feel better you can call me Laney."

Sam laughed and looked up at the ceiling, he shook his head lightly.

Their drinks came, two short glasses of a blue liquid with clear cubes of ice. Sam took a sip. He handled it better than whatever shot Rose had ordered for them. "So," Laney began after having taken a sip of her own drink, "transport? Who's behind it?"

Sam shrugged. "No clue."

"Well that's not helpful. Where'd you come out?"

Sam surveyed the room and pointed to a silver door he was fairly sure was the one they'd entered through. "A storage room back that way." Laney nodded and jumped up from her stool. She knocked back the rest of her drink and headed in the direction Sam had indicated. "Where're you going?" Sam followed her, leaving behind his barely touched drink. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, vaguely surprised that she wasn't incredibly shorter than him. Being around Rose's 5"4 self was clearly messing with his perception. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to go check out the transport." She gave him a 'duh' look.

"That's really kind of you but I think I can handle it. I didn't ask for help." He tried to say it as politely as possible. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He also didn't want a random alien girl hanging around if demons were still involved with these disappearances.

Laney shrugged. "I know, but I'm bored." With that she spun around and weaved through the crowd with a speed and precision that Sam lacked. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he chased after her. He reached the door just as she pressed the button for the doors to slide open. They stared at the interior of what was supposed to be a hallway, dumbfounded.

"Quite presumptuous of you, Sam." Laney looked up at Sam with a smirk and deep purple mischievous eyes to match.

Sam shook his head and followed the woman into what appeared to be a motel room. The covers on the beds were plaid, the ground carpeted and the rest of the décor dominated by a colour theme still clearly stuck in the 1970's. "I didn't… This isn't…"

Laney turned and grinned at him, her eyes more pink than purple now. "I didn't say I minded." She turned back around and surveyed the room.

Sam shook his head again. He looked behind him at the now closed wood door. "I don't understand. This was a hallway."

Laney nodded. "Oh it still is." She pointed to the door they'd entered through, which was now an ordinary wood door. "See that?" Sam followed the direction of her finger and looked at the edge of the door where the hinges met the wall. A small white light seeped through the cracks, barely noticeable. "It's a dimensional perception filter, like a perception filter on steroids basically. Technically we're still in the hallway. We haven't left the bar at all. We're just seeing something else. The person who controls it can put whatever they want here and whomever they want. You could live an entire life in here and walk out of this room with only five minutes having passed."

Sam nodded grimly. "I've dealt with something like this before."

Laney looked surprised. "Really? It's incredibly rare. The kind of technology you need to do this isn't easy to find. Not to mention the energy needed to power it." Sam was sure the Trickster would love to hear that. He'd undoubtedly be happy his work was admired.

Laney moved deeper into the motel room. She touched the fabric and opened the mini fridge, curious about almost everything she saw. "It looks like 21 Century earth… Have you ever been here before?"

Sam nodded. "Probably. Looks like a place I stayed in with my brother and dad when we were younger."

"Well that's worrisome. This," she waved her arms around in gesture of the motel room, "is from your _memory_." Laney shook her head, not liking the situation they'd found themselves in at all.

"And that's bad…"

Laney gave Sam a strange look at his hesitant response. If Sam were a part of the Shadow Proclamation then he would know more about perception filters. He should have recognized it immediately. "If it's pulling a scene from your memory than it's connected to our memories, and subsequently our minds. Whatever set up that transport wants to keep us busy, and away from it while it does what its got to do. Which begs the question, what's this guy after?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Rose!"

* * *

Rose sat at the bar where the Winchester's had left her. She stirred her new fruity drink with the black straw. She figured she'd wait around and see which of the boys found trouble first. If she went off then she knew she'd be the one to find it. She needed to be there for the boys this time. This was Rose's area of expertise and it wouldn't do for her to suddenly disappear on them.

Rose took another sip of her drink before turning to the suddenly occupied seat to her right. Death sat on the bar stool beside her. His back was slightly hunched, his gaunt face as pale as ever. Rose looked around, surprised to see the bar still crowded. This was the first time she'd ever seen Death around other people. She raised an eyebrow at the silent man as he took a sip of his beer. "Hello?"

Death took another sip of his beer. He didn't turn to her. "Erased from time."

"'scuse me?" Rose leaned closer, unsure if the noise had made her mishear him.

"That girl, the one and all the other girls. They're souls never made it into the astral plane. My reapers were quite distraught about that. They came to me instantly. I've looked into it as best I can. It seems that surge of energy we felt earlier was the effect of the girls disappearing." He turned to look at Rose then. His dark eyes were piercing as ever. "Not dying. But not being born. Never having existed at all."

"But what could do that? And why?"

Death's demeanour altered slightly back into his uncaring and distant façade. "I haven't the faintest idea." His eyes pinned her to her stool. "But it must be taken care of."

Rose nodded and took a sip of her drink. "On it."

Death raised an eyebrow at her, like a reprimanding parent. "I don't think you understand the severity of this issue. If time keeps getting meddled with, then you would suffer. It would weaken you, possibly damage you permanently."

Rose nodded again. "Right. Top of the list then." Death gave her a severe look. "I'll take care of it. I promise."

Death sighed. "Whatever this thing is, it has incredible powers. Do be careful." A glance around the room later and the seat beside Rose was once again vacant. She licked her lips and searched the bar for two tall plaid wearing humans. Nothing. Rose touched her finger to the communicator still hidden in her ear. "Sam? Dean?" No one answered.

Rose leaned her elbow on the bar and bit her fingernail as she considered going after them. If she left and they showed up she'll have missed them and they might go after her. If she stayed and they were in trouble she'd never forgive herself. Rose took another quick survey of the bar. A short three eyed man with talons on his hands stood by a door to the left. He was watching her. Rose narrowed her eyes as the man abruptly turned and disappeared through the door.

"Well that can't be good." Rose stood, giving Sam and Dean only a brief thought before she followed the three-eyed alien. They'd be fine, she thought once again. Rose eased through the crowd until she found the door the mysterious alien had left by. The mauve and white sign told her it was a maintenance door for employees only. Rose pulled out her sonic and unlocked it, looking over her shoulder quickly to make sure no one saw. She slipped through the door unnoticed.

Rose was in the TARDIS.

"Wasn't expectin' that…" She whispered to herself.

It was dark, powered down presumably. The metal grating and coral beams seemed cold and distant, a far cry from the alive and humming with adventure vibrancy she remembered. Rose stepped up the metal ramp and touched the console. It was cold and silent. This wasn't the TARDIS. She'd known that the second she stepped through the doors – as if the TARDIS would ever let her through with a buzz from a sonic – but the lack of life in the console confirmed it. This was a replica.

"Hello?" Rose called into the emptiness of the TARDIS look-alike. "Anyone there?" Hadn't the weird alien gone through this door? Had she gone through a different one? How could someone have even made a TARDIS replica?

Mind spinning with questions upon questions, Rose wandered past the console and to the door that lead deeper into the TARDIS. She paused halfway through the door when she heard a rustling from behind. She looked over her shoulder and back into the chillingly silent TARDIS console room. Nothing. Rose turned back and found herself in a sunlit house. Her breath caught. It was the house she'd lived in with her human Doctor. Rose softly touched the white wooden arch beside her that led into the living room. This was where she'd lived for decades in Pete's World. Michael, her second son was born in this house. She'd raised a family here. Rose bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. Her husband had died here.

Footsteps raced across the wood floors above. Rose's eyes shot to the ceiling, her breath stilling. The soft pitter-patter of children's feet moved across the floor above, laughter followed softly behind.

Rose glowered at the ceiling. "Alrigh', not funny." Her hands balled into fists. "Show yourself!" She shouted angrily at the house.

"Mummy?"

Rose spun around. A little girl who could only be two at the most, stood in the hallway by the front door of the house. Her light blond curls framed her face, eyes a bright brown like her father's. She was wearing flower printed pajamas, a small white stuffed rabbit hanging from one hand. "Mummy?" She asked again before covering her mouth to yawn, her white rabbit rising with it.

"Susie?" Rose whispered, her fists unclenching as her fingers began to tremble. "Bu'… you can't be here."

Susie frowned. Her bottom lip stuck out in a puppy dog pout she could have only inherited from her father. "I want juice!"

Rose shook her head and backed away. "You're not real." It was a trick, like the TARDIS. She wasn't real. She was just an illusion. Susie was gone. Susie was…

"Juice!" Susie raised her arms up, like she wanted to be held.

Rose backed away another step. She covered her ears and shook her head. The tears chocked her as she cried. "This isn't real." Susie rushed forward and hugged Rose's leg.

"Mummy…" She whined, dragging out the word. She pushed the side of her face into Rose's thigh, just the way she used to when she was alive.

Rose broke down. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her only daughter. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed – the only thing that would keep her tears away. Rose sat like that for a full minute before she pulled back. Susie had died before she'd even reached kindergarten; in a freak car accident that Rose only survived because she couldn't die. She was the only girl Rose had with the Doctor, and after she died they'd had no more children. Losing Ali had been hard enough. Losing Susie only a few years later had nearly killed them.

Rose pulled back and placed a hand gently on Susie's heart. Nothing. Susie was dead and this was just another illusion. Rose chocked. "Oh Susie. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much." Rose brushed her daughters soft curls back from her face. She placed her hands lightly on Susie's full pink cheeks. "You were so beautiful. You were perfect. Mummy loves you." Rose held her face gently, as if scared Susie might break. Trembling, Rose kissed her daughter on the forehead. Susie glowed gold and slowly disappeared into bright golden sand like fairy dust.

Rose stayed there crouched on the ground, her lips trembled with unshed tears. She couldn't even bring herself to be angry. It'd been centuries since she'd seen her daughter. The photos of her children, grandchildren and her parents that were on her vortex manipulator simply weren't the same. Rose let out a deep breath and stood. The illusion of Susie wasn't the same either.

Rose took deep steadying breaths as she looked around her old home. She opened the door to the basement, but it was simply the basement. Rose moved through the house. She opened doors and passed through arches with eyes closed, hoping that whatever had brought her here would take her somewhere else. Nothing was happening. She wandered through the cluttered, toy filled playroom on the main floor. Large windows looked out upon a bright green backyard with a playground and more toys. She tried to figure out where she was really; it couldn't be back in Pete's World. Rose knew this was an illusion, she just couldn't figure out _how_.

"Rose?"

Rose turned slowly, eyes wide. She blinked but still couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor rushed forward and wrapped Rose in a tight hug. Breathless, Rose clutched to his blue pinstripe suit. He looked just the way he had when they'd been left on Bad Wolf Bay together. His hair was messy from the wind. The smell of the sea was on his clothes. Rose pushed back. "You – you're not…" The words she'd said to her daughter so desperately were now lodged in her throat. They refused to come out.

The Doctor held Rose's face in his long hands. "I'm real." His brown eyes searched hers the way they always did when he was trying to get a very serious point across.

His face blurred behind a wall of tears. "You're an illusion." The words forced themselves out of their own accord.

"Well, yes." The Doctor admitted with a tilt of his head. He stepped back and gave Rose space to breathe. "But I'm also real."

Rose chocked on a watery laugh. She ran a hand through her hair to push it out of her face. "What?" She shook her head. "You're dead." She spit the words out like they were poison. The small smile his comment gave disappeared and she was suddenly very angry. She loved the Doctor, but he was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be gone. She travelled for centuries simply to move on and now that she'd finally met another person who she might like, the Doctor was back. It wasn't fair. She was trying, he'd told her to try before he died. The Doctor had said he didn't want her sad and alone, he'd said she deserved to be loved. What was he doing there? How was he there?

The Doctor grimaced. "Again, yes. But heaven's just a network, really. And they don't deadlock the doors." He winked at her cheekily.

"Heaven?" Her mind raced with everything that the Winchester's had told her about ghosts. The Doctor had been dead for too long to be a malevolent spirit, or have unfinished business. He was from a different universe too, but if he was right and heaven was a network then only the Doctor could figure out how to access other universes through it.

The Doctor shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Or whatever you want to call it. Different names for different religions. Earth alone has millions of words for it."

Rose shook her head and sniffled. The soreness of her throat was subsiding and the tears had receded for now. She knew this Doctor couldn't be real, like Susie wasn't. But there was something about him. His eyes were so much brighter than Susie's had been. She'd been a memory on repeat, but the Doctor was saying things she'd never heard before.

"They've reached you telepathically, Rose," he was saying now. "They just wanted to pull an image from your mind to trick you, but I'm not human. At least, my minds not human. Time Lords work differently; they got more than they bargained for with me. This isn't really me," he gestured to his body, "but it is my mind. This is me, the Doctor, talking to you, Rose Tyler."

Rose stared at him. Just stared at him. It was the Doctor, it was actually him. She didn't know how to take that. She was angry that he was back right when she had started to move on. She was happy to see him, hear him, be able to touch him. She missed him like she missed a limb. But the sight of his face made her think of all the family she had lost. He may have been there then, but he couldn't stay. The Doctor was dead, and despite all his previous regenerations, he couldn't cheat death again. He would leave and Rose would be left heartbroken as if it were the day he died all over again.

The Doctor raised a hand and gently grazed his knuckled along her cheekbone. He looked sad. "It's been centuries for you hasn't it?"

Rose rushed into his arms. She held him just as tightly as he held her. "I thought I'd mourned you." She mumbled into his suit and shirt. The tears hadn't fallen yet out of sheer will, but Rose knew they would soon if they continued down this emotional path. She was torn between loving the feel of his arms around her and hating him for putting her through this.

"You have," he whispered, his mouth pressed against the top of her head, "but it's always difficult to see a ghost." He knew this was killing her. The Doctor would have done anything to see Rose, but not at her own expense. Which meant that he had important information for her.

Rose sighed and stepped back. She shook her self and straightened her shoulders. There was no more time for tears and heartache. "Alrigh', how long have we got?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You mean when do I go back?" Rose nodded. "Not sure exactly. This thing," he pointed to their old house, "it's called a dimensional perception filter. It's incredibly rare and takes an incredible amount of power to run it. And as I've mentioned before, whoever is controlling it is doing it telepathically. The rooms will change, some will be random but most will be familiar. They're from your memories."

"I was in the TARDIS before, but I haven't gone anywhere since."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, his manic energy was starting to build up. "Ah, see, that's because these people are playing with you. They'll be bringing up illusions of people from your memory, try and trick you and make you think this is real. Bit of torture, bit of guilt. Pretty routine. You were stuck here because picking me up took a bit longer than they expected. I can show you a point to focus on that'll allow you to access the perception filter. That'll let you travel to another area within this maze they've set up."

"Will you follow me through?"

The Doctor paused. He considered for a moment before he said, "Yes, but I might end up somewhere else within that section of the maze. I'll try to find you again. But I won't disappear fully until you shut this all down." He gestured with a shrug of his shoulders and a look up at the ceiling, indicating the perception filter.

Rose frowned, suddenly very concerned for the Doctor. "And then? Where do you go? What happens to you?"

The smile that the Doctor gave Rose was incredibly tender. "I'll go back. Don't worry about me Rose. We're all very happy. Happy and safe."

Rose tensed. For almost a full minute she didn't breathe. "All?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes were watery as he finally said, "All but one." The air rushed out of Rose's lungs. "You were right, Rose. The entire time, he's alive, Rose. He's still alive. I don't know where, maybe this…" He paused and looked around in a half confused half disturbed manner. "…this weird universe you're in, maybe another."

Rose's hands rose to her mouth. Her eyes pressed closed as she let out a light, happy laugh. Ali was alive. Her son was out there. "Oh thank god." Rose touched her hands to her heart. She smiled brilliantly at the Doctor. "That's… Doctor tha's the best news I've heard in a really long time."

The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly, though his smug smile gave him away. "I do my best."

Rose dropped her hands to her sides. She took a cleansing breath and released all the emotional baggage that had previously piled onto her in the past twenty minutes. "Alrigh', show me the way out. I gotta get to Sam and Dean and then we gotta shut this thing down and whoever is runnin' it. Some girls have been erased from time already."

"Sam and Dean?" The Doctor leaned forward, eyebrows raised. "No, wait… erased?"

Rose waved her hand carelessly. "Yeah, I'll explain when we find the boys."

"The boys?"

Rose could almost see the old jealousy rise up in him. "Doctor…" She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

"Right, yes. Sorry." He turned and led Rose toward the front door of the house. He pointed to the corner of the door. "See that light along the crack of the door?" Rose squinted at the door before nodding. "When you focus on the perception filter, focus on that component of it. It'll allow you more control over where you go. Instinct should take you from there."

Rose nodded. "Righ'." She turned to the Doctor. "I'll see you on the other side."

The Doctor smiled. "Just like old times. Shiver n' Shake!"

A moment later and Rose and the Doctor were gone. The house disappeared. All that was left behind was a dark and dusty maintenance room.

* * *

Sam opened the closet door and stepped out onto an open field. The sun was just setting in the distance. The sky was lit up with bright oranges, purples, pinks and blues. The grass was short in the field, the empty space lined with trees from a surrounding forest. Sam frowned, the place looked familiar to him.

Laney swung the door shut behind them. "Okay. A field. Is this it then? The end?" She stepped around Sam and walked deeper into the field aimlessly. "I mean, where's the next door gonna come from now?"

Sam rubbed his forehead as he inwardly groaned. They'd been through numerous locations, half of them motels that he and his brother had stayed at. Sometimes it was just a random generic place, like a family restaurant at dinnertime. More often than not they were being thrown to places in Sam's past. It was starting to give him a migraine. He needed to find Rose. He was almost positive that whatever this thing was – and he was fairly sure it was a Trickster – was after Rose. He didn't know why yet but he had to get to Rose and Dean and then they could all figure it out.

"This is a waste of time." Sam kicked his foot through the grass and ran his hands through his hair. "We need to find Rose and Dean."

Laney looked at him over her shoulder. "Right, you mentioned them about two cottages and the Grand Canyon ago. Partners?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… yeah."

"You don't work for the Shadow Proclamation, do you?"

"Uhh… no." She should have known. The Shadow Proclamation almost never recruited humans from as early as the 21 Century to work for them.

Laney nodded and faced Sam fully. She crossed her tight jumpsuit clad arms over her chest. "So who are Rose and Dean?"

"Dean's my brother." Sam admitted. "Rose is a friend of ours."

Laney pursed her lips as she considered this minor deception of his. She nodded. "Okay. You think they're lost somewhere in this nuthouse?"

Sam chuckled despite himself. "I'd be surprised if they aren't."

Laney sighed. "What have I got myself into?" She perked up instantly, grinned and winked at Sam over her shoulder as she walked away. "Come on, Big Foot." They wandered through the field towards the edge of the forest.

Sam glanced at Laney out of the corner of his eye once, twice. He was dying to ask her, "So are you a time traveller?"

"Yup!" Laney replied in a chipper manner. Sam was shocked by her answer. He hadn't even realized he'd asked that aloud. "I'm from the future." She wiggled her fingers at him as she said the words like the opener to a 1940's horror movie.

Sam smirked. "Yeah? So what're you doing at a bar in the 21 Century?"

Laney nodded her head from side to side as she considered his question and how best to go about answering it. "See, from my time, time travel is pretty safe to use. It just requires a lot of money, energy, and time to prepare. It almost isn't worth it. I was working for this company that'd devised a new way to time travel. I was beta testing it and it worked. I travelled all over the 21 Century, spent a lot of time on earth."

"But…?"

Laney smiled at him. "_But_, then it didn't work." She didn't elaborate and Sam didn't ask for details, though there was clearly a lot she was holding back. "Because I was spending so much time in the 21 Century, I was here when it stopped and… well I've just been trying to make the most of it ever since."

Sam nodded. "Right, travelling around space?"

She sent him an impish grin. "What gave it away?"

They reached the edge of the field near the forest. Through the trees they could see another opening and what looked to be a road. They moved into the forest and headed in the direction of the road. The place didn't look like somewhere he'd been anymore. He looked over his shoulder at the open field before he disappeared into the woods. Maybe it was just pieces of his memory. They broke through the woods and ended up on the paved road they'd spotted.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Whoa." It was the Impala. It was sitting on the road as if they'd left it there for a quick walk in the woods. Sam looked around for Dean, half expecting him to be waiting for them by his baby.

Laney saw Sam's look of recognition at the automobile. "Another memory? We haven't had one in a while."

Sam nodded and shrugged as he walked up to the car. "Yes and no. It's not really a memory. But the car, it's what Rose, Dean and I travel around in."

Laney looked impressed as she walked around the sleek black muscle car. "Really? She's pretty." They stood on either side, Laney at the passenger's door and Sam at the driver's side. "But if you drive a retro car," Sam's smile was amused, Laney pointed a finger at him over the hood of the car, "don't laugh, I'm serious. It's a _car_. I'd only ever seen pictures of these before I travelled around earth. If you drive this, how'd you get to the other side of the galaxy?"

"The teleport."

Laney's mouth made an 'o' shape. "Right, I forgot about that. And now that I've remembered I'll reiterate my previous question, 'Why would someone set up a teleport on earth during the 21 Century?'"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, no clue. I'm sure Rose will figure it out.

Laney pursed her lips and leaned against the side of the car. "Right… so you and this Rose girl…?" She raised her eyebrows, silently questioning him. Sam almost took a step back when he saw Laney's expression. It hit him like a physical blow. The sharp arch of her brow, with the slight pucker of her lips and the hard glint in her crystal blue eyes; it was jealousy. But not just anyone's jealousy. The expressions and mannerisms. That smile. Jess. It was all Jess. Laney reminded Sam of Jess.

Sam's took in a shuddering breath. He didn't know how to process his most recent revelation about the humanoid alien before him. "What? Uhhh, no. No. Dean would… no." He shook his head vehemently.

Laney nodded nonchalantly. "Right, right… And are you then…?" They looked nothing alike. Laney was all dark hair and pale creamy skin. Her eyes were wider and the constant colour change was incredibly alien to him. But the way she cocked her hip to the side, the frame of her athletic body and the way her lips curled up into that soft smile.

Since Jess' death, Sam had always considered himself to be emotionally unavailable. Ruby didn't count. Any of his little trysts didn't really count in his mind. They were physical. Sometimes he found himself with Ruby just so he could justify wallowing in self-pity and thinking about Jess. The truth was that four years had passed and he still wasn't over her. He'd never be over Jess.

But Laney wasn't Jess. She was a time traveling alien from the future. They were the furthest things from each other. So why was he suddenly thinking of Jess when he looked at her? More importantly, why didn't he feel guilty when he did?

"Let's just find Rose and Dean, okay?" Sam opened the driver's side door and got in the car.

Laney smirked, amused by his awkwardness and piled into the car beside him. "Whatever you say, cowboy."

* * *

The Doctor appeared in a dark and cold underground cellar. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness that had enveloped him. There were faint sounds of people calling out, screaming and crying. The Doctor suppressed a shiver and ran a hand through his hair. "Blimey…" He whispered to himself, this was supposed to be someone's memory?

Movement alerted the Doctor to another presence in the room. In the corner of the cellar was a crumpled body. "Hello?" The shadow moved slowly before a fit of body wracking coughs overcame them. The Doctor instantly went to his pockets, only mildly surprised to find them still bigger on the inside. He pulled out a bottle of water. Uncapping the top, he eased closer to the coughing man. "It's alright," he spoke softly, not wanting to spook the sick man, "just ease back a bit." The Doctor helped the man lean back against the jagged stonewall. "That's it, there we go." He gently tipped back the water bottle to help the man drink. He sipped a bit of the water before coughing again.

The Doctor waited patiently for the coughing to subside. The man was bruised. His face didn't seem swollen but there was a dark purple colour along his right cheekbone and his left jawline that suggested he'd been there for a while. Blood had dried along his bottom lip and the darker stains on his shirt and jeans suggested there were more wounds yet to be seen. A simmering rage bubbled in the Doctor's veins. Who had done this?

"Can you stand?" The Doctor asked gently. He greatly hoped this wasn't one of the boys Rose had mentioned. She was going to be furious.

Bright green eyes opened and fixed the Doctor with a much steadier gaze than he would have expected from someone so utterly beaten. "Who are you?" His voice was deep and gruff, untrusting.

"I'm here to help." The man's cold gaze didn't waver. "I'm the Doctor." A flicker of confusion passed through the man's eyes before quickly disappearing. The Doctor caught the look and quickly understood that somehow this man recognized his name. "You've heard of me?" That was almost never a positive occurrence.

The man narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, as though he hadn't realized he was doing it. "This isn't real. You don't exist. You were just… a part of the story."

The Doctor widened his eyes as he thought. The beaten man's words flying through his mind as he tried to fit them into an order that made sense. He couldn't. He was missing facts. "Sorry, what story is that?"

The man moved to get up. He groaned with the effort. The Doctor stepped back quickly before offering his hand and pulling him up. He was tall; the Doctor observed, and far more muscled than the Time Lord. Despite being of similar heights, the tortured man with his muscles and larger frame looked so much more… _imposing_ than the Doctor.

"What's your name?" The man didn't answer the Doctor. He looked around the small stoned prison, clearly searching for something the Doctor couldn't see. Who had Rose been searching for? "Are you Sam?" The man's head whipped around to the Doctor. "Or Dean?" The man narrowed his eyes at the Doctor but remained silent. The Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded, Dean it is. "Right, going with the whole 'not-here-not-real' thing then?" The Doctor surveyed the room more closely as he rambled. "Makes sense, technically I'm not here. Well not physically at least. Somethin' about this universe though, you lot were able to get my mind here and let me tell you that's no easy feat."

Dean barely listened to what he believed to be a hallucination and instead focused on finding a doorway out of hell. He'd never found one before, but that didn't stop him from trying. Briefly he wondered why he was locked away in the stone room again, and not out torturing other souls.

"Look, I know you think I'm just an illusion and to an extent you're right but you need to ask yourself something Dean," Dean turned and glared at the Doctor, the Time Lord didn't back down, "am I an illusion brought on by this hell or is this hell also an illusion?"

"What do you mean?"

"The problem with dreams is that they feel so real _in the moment_. Afterwards you think to yourself 'of course it was all fake', you can feel how fake it was. The memory is blurry and fading away even as you try to recall it." The Doctor stepped closer to Dean, his brown eyes wide and intense as he tried to get his point across to the hunter. "Illusions, hallucinations, perception filters, take your pick. They work the same way; they pull on the same part of your mind to trick you. So what you need to ask yourself Dean is: are the memories you had before this fading away? Was it all a hallucination?"

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked all around his prison, one he knew so well. He thought back on his adventures the last few months. Sam's connection with Ruby, the seals, Castiel, Rose. Was it a hallucination? It had to be, because if it wasn't… how was he in hell again? How was Rose's dead husband standing before him? But the things they'd done, he remembered it all so clearly. Dean looked down at his hands as he recalled crawling out of his own grave. The dirt in his fingernails. The lack of air and his joy at breaking through to the surface. His anger at finding out where Sam had been and what he'd been doing.

Dean suddenly recalled when he'd been attacked by the Djinn. Dean knew all too well the difference between hallucination and reality. One thing he remembered of his fake world with the Djinn was that sometimes reality bled through. Dean narrowed his eyes at the walls around him. He focused all his concentration on pushing past the fog that was making him see what wasn't real. Black spots dotted his vision. He was about to stop when the walls flickered out of existence. It was only a second, but it was enough. He was still in the maintenance room he'd first left the bar to go search. Dean hadn't moved. He wasn't in hell. This was the illusion. Dean looked down at his bruised and battered body. Whatever kind of illusion it was, it felt incredibly real.

Dean looked up at the Doctor, who was watching him closely as he waited for Dean's reaction. "Okay," Dean nodded, "but I still don't get how you're here. You're supposed to be dead."

The Doctor grinned. Oh, he could see why Rose went with these boys. If Sam was anything like Dean, than Rose had found herself a couple of great companions. "I am dead, but your universe really doesn't seem to care about that." Dean opened his mouth but the Doctor continued. "I'm a projection, a part of the whole illusion. But they pulled on my memory and got all of me instead. So here I am." The Doctor waved his hand.

"Okay." Dean took a moment to process that. "Who are 'they'?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Whoever's set up the dimensional perception filter." At Dean's blank face the Doctor elaborated. "This whole illusion. Makes you think you're in one place but really you're in another. It's tricky stuff, takes a lot of power and intelligent technology not to mention a brilliant designer."

Dean nodded. "Alright, well we should get out and find Rose and Sam and tell them about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "Rose is already here. Which is the sole reason I'm here. They're using your memories against you, to try and trick you and break you down. Rose and I popped out of the room we were in to this one." Dean looked around the small stone prison. The Doctor tugged on his ear as he made a face. "Yeah, don't know where Rose is." He made a hand gesture. "Probably somewhere else in your illusion." The Doctor looked up at the ceiling as he considered the stonework and tried to guess how old the place was. "While we're on the topic, where are we? Some sort of castle, I expect?"

"Hell."

The Doctor turned to Dean, his eyes cold and his mouth pinched into a straight line. "Well we'd better find Rose then." He pointed to a wall. "The door out is there." He then shoved a hand into his pockets. "I wonder if…" His hand came back out with a rubber ducky. The Doctor grinned and winked at Dean. "Bigger on the inside. Didn't think they'd have anything in them, but if I can just find my sonic…"

Dean gave the Doctor a confused look before turning towards where he said the door was. That was the man Rose had married? He was like a child in a suit pretending to be an adult. But even as Dean thought it, he knew he was only kidding himself. The Doctor had a dark look in his eyes, one he covered with an easy smile and quick wink. The Doctor was a burdened man, tortured and self-hating. It terrified Dean how similar he felt to the man Rose had loved. She certainly had a type.

The wall slid to the side and the little blonde goddess raced into the room. "Dean!" She threw herself into his arms and despite how much it hurt with all his cuts and bruises, Dean held her as tightly as he could. "Are you okay?" Rose pulled back the second she felt Dean wince. "Oh my god, Dean what happened."

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I just got caught up in the… illusion." Dean pressed his fingers into her waist; slightly distracted by the way her gold dress seemed to glow in the hell-light.

"Come here." She pulled his face down and kissed his forehead, releasing a wave of energy that erased his injuries from time. "Can't mess up tha' pretty face," Rose said with a smirk, "only thing you've got goin'."

Dean smirked back. "You callin' me pretty again?"

"Oh, shut up." Rose smiled and turned to the Doctor. She was surprised to see him harbouring a lot less jealously then she'd have expected after that display. "Three of us now, we should find Sam, yeah?"

Dean's eyes widened. "He's here?" He looked around their small cell.

Rose touched Dean's arm softly. "Probably a different illusion for him. But yeah, 'm assumin' at least. I didn't see him in the bar when I left."

The Doctor nodded. "We should probably leave here anyways. We don't want to be here when another memory of this place crops up."

Rose nodded. She turned to the door she'd entered in through. It had slid closed again behind her. She pulled her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and opened it back up. The three stepped through into what appeared to be Bobby's study. Books were scattered across the room in their usual disarray, a used blanket strewn across the couch, the tiny television sat in the corner. There was even a bottle of Jack Daniels with a half used glass beside it, like Bobby had just stepped out and would be back any moment. Rose glanced over her shoulder, but the door they'd passed through was gone.

The three of them sighed in relief. Simply being in the memory of hell was oppressing. Memory… the Doctor glanced at Dean over Rose's head. Whoever this man was, he had been to hell. The Doctor replayed Dean's earlier interaction with Rose. He was inclined to believe that it was a mistake, that this man wasn't supposed to end up in hell; but there was something about his eyes. The man was tortured in more ways than one and the Doctor knew first hand how that weighed on a person.

His gaze moved down to the little blonde woman between them as she explained to Dean that the victims had been erased from time and that's why he and Sam couldn't remember the case. Of course Rose was attracted to Dean. She was simply drawn to people who needed her, and she never gave up on them.

"But if they're doing that," Dean was saying, "erasing people from time, how was there a missing persons case for multiple girls in the first place?"

"Whoevers doing this must have taken the girls but held off on erasing them right away." Rose shrugged. "Donno why, but that's the only way that could have happened like that."

"And you remember because you are Time. So obviously they can't get it past you."

"Like to see them try." Rose smiled her tongue in teeth smile as she winked playfully.

Dean smiled and looked around the familiar surroundings once more. He nodded to himself before saying, "We should find Sammy. He's somewhere in this maze and I'd rather him with us."

Rose nodded. "I agree. You two stay here, I'm gonna go pick him up, alrigh'?"

"You'll be okay?"

Rose smiled warmly up at the hunter. "Promise." Rose turned and gave the Doctor a stern look. "And you don't go dissapearin' without sayin' goodbye."

The Doctor grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it." Rose nodded again. She glanced back and forth between the Time Lord and the hunter before closing her eyes and focusing in on Sam. Rose glowed brightly like time energy, the way her eyes did when she would come back to life. A second later and she'd disappeared back into the maze of memories.

There was a pause of silence between the hunter and Time Lord for a long moment. Dean turned towards a stack of books, his concentration on the problem at hand. He picked one of the books up and was only vaguely surprised to find that it was full of information. The memory had to be Rose's or Sam's, Dean figured, since he knew for a fact he didn't have Bobby's books memorized. He flipped through a couple of them, wondering if one about the Trickster was in the mix. It was the only monster he could think of with enough power to run a scam like this.

"So where are we?" Dean spun around at the Doctor's question.

"A friend's, Bobby's. It's his house."

The Doctor nodded and picked up a book. He fanned it from cover to cover and put it back. "Interesting collection of books."

"They come in handy for hunting." The Doctor frowned at Dean in confusion. "Sam and I, and our friend Bobby, we hunt monsters. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, demons."

The Doctor's eyes widened, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "Really? They're real in this universe? Actual monsters? Not aliens?"

Dean forced down a chuckle. He looked about as excited as Rose does whenever they come up against a new monster. "Yeah. But they're not all sunshine and rainbows. They're _monsters_. Killers, psycho's, all around bad things."

The Doctor nodded, agreeing with Dean before making a face and saying excitedly, "But come on. _Monsters_." Dean rolled his eyes and moved towards a different stack of books. This was clearly where Rose got her sense of wonder in the face of bloodthirsty creatures. Dean didn't know whether he should see the Doctor as a good influence or a bad one. "And you're teaching her to do it too?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder and found the Doctor far more serious than he had been since they met. "Rose?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I am." The Doctor didn't miss the fact that Dean singularized that statement. "She's good at it too, a real natural."

The Doctor levelled Dean with a stare the hunter couldn't quite decipher. It was intense and piercing, the Doctor's eyes seemed to see straight through him into the depths of his tarnished and bruised soul, and analyzed it. When the Time Lord finally spoke it wasn't what Dean expected. "Rose is precious."

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know." The depth of her compassion alone was something precious, not to mention her fight, her humour, her intelligence or her smile. Dean knew Rose was precious. The fact had never been in question.

The Doctor disagreed. "No, you don't know." Dean turned around and gave his full attention to the long dead husband, a scowl already in place. "There are millions upon billions of universes in the world. Some of them you were never born in, others you've simply got a different life. Rose isn't in any of these worlds. There is no version of Rose in any other universe. Do you know how impossible that is? There are even other versions of me! I mean, they're not Time Lords, but still…"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What does this have to do with anything?" He gritted his teeth, fully prepared to tell the Doctor to take a hike if he so much as thought of telling Dean to leave Rose alone – not that he was after Rose. Not that he and Rose were going to do anything – no, they'd talked about that. It was just the principle of the matter.

"Since Rose doesn't exist anywhere else, neither do our children." The hardness in Dean's glare softened to a more curious look. "They are the most import people in all the universes to me."

Dean fixed the Doctor with a determined look. "I'll make sure they're safe, Doctor." It wasn't just a promise; it was a vow.

The Doctor shook his head. "No – well yes, do that – but also: be good enough for them. I tired my best but being good enough for someone like Rose is almost impossible. It's your turn now."

Dean's brow slowly rose incredulously. "Are you – are you giving me your _blessing_?"

The Doctor considered that for a moment, his head cocked to the side. "Well yes… I guess I am."

Dean's eyes widened. He shook his head and took a step back from the alien. "Rose and I – we're not…"

The Doctor smiled ruefully and scratched the back of his neck, his other hand having found his way into the pocket of his trousers. "Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "I was the same at the start. You might have your own reasons for holding back from each other, they might be very good reasons. But whatever they are, I don't want them to be because of me. I died a very long time ago. And Rose deserves to be happy, to be loved."

The Doctor's eyes were wide in a way that Dean could only see as an attempt to hold back tears, though there were none in sight. Despite the centuries that separated the long dead Doctor and his Rose, he still clearly loved her very much. Dean returned his attention to the Doctor as he spoke again. "I would never begrudge Rose anything, especially not love. She has been through so much, and I'm sad to say that almost all of it is entirely my fault. Don't make my mistake, don't hold her at bay. Don't waste time. Just love her. It's the most exceptional experience in the world."

Dean swallowed. He wasn't willing to admit just how much the Doctor's words had affected him. He'd been fighting a losing battle against Rose from the start, but it was his own battle and one he didn't feel entirely comfortable speaking to Rose's dead husband about.

"Do you know where Ali is?"

The Doctor didn't look at all surprised by the change in topic. He let out a breath, silently relieved that the conversation was over. He shook his head. "No. I know he's not dead. Rose thinks he's in your universe and she's almost never wrong. You'll learn that the hard way."

"There's nothing you can tell us?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck again as he thought. "'fraid not, except – Ali was in the TARDIS when the explosion went off, causing an abrupt dematerialization. The TARDIS was still growing though. So she got a bit confused and travelled through" the Doctor paused when he saw the openly confused look on Dean's face, "right sorry. Ali should still be in the TARDIS. Chances are the TARDIS even fell from a much higher level of the atmosphere."

"He fell out of the sky? Can he survive that?"

The Doctor nodded, unconcerned. "If he's in the TARDIS, then yes. The TARDIS would then go on lockdown and not let Alistair out until she deemed it safe." Dean froze momentarily at the mention of Ali's full name. Rose hadn't used it before and he quickly reasoned why. It was far too similar to Alastair's, the demon who'd tortured him in Hell.

Pushing those much darker thoughts away, Dean frowned at the Doctor in confusion. He'd called the Impala 'baby' and 'she' countless times, but there was something about the way that the Doctor spoke about the TARDIS. It was as if the other man thought it was alive. "How can a time machine do all that?"

"She's not just a machine. She alive." Dean raised his eyebrows. He wished he could say that he'd heard crazier things. "The TARDIS is an alien herself. Time lords grew them back on my home planet. The only other one left in existence is my one in our original universe."

"Wait, but why…" A bright light cut off Dean's question and both men shielded their gaze as Rose returned.

"'m back!" Dean and the Doctor looked up at the bright and shimmering woman, her gold dress emanating a softer version of her goddess-like time energy. Rose grinned mischievously at Dean and whispered, "Sam got a girlfriend!"

Dean raised his eyebrows and glanced over at his younger brother standing next to a beautiful young woman with long braided back black hair and a tight fitted jumpsuit to match. Dean smirked. "Good work Sammy! 'bout time you got laid." Sam glared at his brother before quickly entering Bobby's study with the humanoid alien at his side.

The Doctor's eyes took in the female and widened considerably. "Oh! Well aren't you beautiful!" Dean's eyes widened and he looked to Rose, waiting for her to explode as her husband drooled over another woman. He didn't expect Rose to be smiling widely, brimming with excitement. "You're a Draless, right?" The Doctor was asking the woman as he leaned down and looked closely into her eyes. Dean was shocked to notice her eyes had turned a muddy brown when they had been purple before. Upon closer inspection he realized that the irises were actually larger than a humans, the shape of her eye shape was much more circular, almost larger. She looked human enough, but Dean quickly doubted that she was.

The woman leaned back, away from the Doctor's inquisitive stare. She nodded awkwardly.

Rose jumped forward beside the Doctor excitedly. "Half Draless you mean. The other half looks relatively human, right?"

"Uhh, yes?" The woman looked to Sam who shrugged, not knowing who the extra man was.

The Doctor stood straight and considered Rose's words for less then a second. "Human plus?"

Rose nodded and shrugged. She looked over her shoulder to Dean and explained. "The Draless are an alien race that is incredibly kind, not to mention beautiful. You can see it in her eyes."

"Windows to the soul," the Doctor philosophized. "Mind you, that's incredibly true for a Draless."

Sam turned a questioning look to his brother. "Who is this?" He gestured to the Doctor.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Right, I'm being ride again. It's a habit." He stuck out his hand and quickly shook Sam's. "I'm the Doctor, and you must be Dean's little brother Sammy, Sam, _Samuel_."

"Laney." The woman introduced of herself as she shook the Doctor hand as well.

Sam frowned at the odd man. "Rose's dead husband?"

"Yup!" The Doctor winked and smiled. Sam turned to Rose with a glare that demanded an explanation. Rose shrugged and nodded her head to the side, implying she'd tell him later. "Now, we need to figure out who has created this labyrinth and stop them before they try to kill you lot. Any ideas?"

"The Trickster." Sam and Dean said together.

Rose frowned in confusion. "Who?"

Dean gestured to the room. "He's done something like this before. Well, not this exactly, but he's definitely got the power."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side. "But does he have the intellect?"

At the other's confused faces, Rose explained. "Whoever is doin' this isn't runnin' it with magic. 's bein' controlled telepathically, and 's bein' run through machines. Magic might be powerin' it, but everythin' else is pretty alien."

Sam nodded. "So not the Trickster. Then who?"

The Doctor wandered the room aimlessly, flipping through books as he went. "Someone with brains. They've got power to generate this level of tech too, but from somewhere…" The Doctor trailed off before resting on Rose in her short dress and high heels. A club she'd said. Bait. "The girls. Why take them through space?"

Rose crossed her arms and shifted in her stance, face serious. Nothing came to her.

"They all looked like Rose." Everyone turned to Dean. "I know you guys said I'm being paranoid but… they all looked like you, Rose."

Rose opened her mouth but the Doctor spoke first. "Like Rose?" Dean nodded. "Why you? Why you exactly?"

Rose shrugged, still believing it didn't matter as much as the two were making it seem. "Blonde is a very popular characteristic for people to become fixated on, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, conceding to that fact but didn't let the argument die. "But they look like you and then disappear through _time_? Come on, Rose, that's no coincidence. But the fact remains the same – related to you or not – why take them through a teleport? Oh!" The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at Rose, eyes wide. "It waited, Rose. It took those girls and then _waited_. The longer someone is out of their proper timeline, where they're properly supposed to be, the more complex their timeline becomes which means – no." The Doctor froze mid rant. His eyes widened like saucers as he stood up straight, staring off into the distance, horrified. "Oh no."

Laney stepped forward first. "What? What is it?"

The Doctor ignored her and turned back to Rose. "Rose how did you get through to this universe?"

Rose crinkled her nose and shook her head. "Through the void, 's the only way. But I was careful, Doctor, I closed all entry ways and exits."

"Yes, but could something have slipped through with you?"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "You mean a Cyberman or a Dalek?" She didn't see how either of those could be related. None of this was their MO, but she wasn't one to question the Doctor's line of thought before he got to the end of it.

The Doctor shook his head slowly. His eyes were still wide in horror; his shoulders were slumped in defeat. "There are other things than just Cybermen and Dalek's in the void, Rose. Things much worse than them."

Sam and Dean tensed. They didn't know about Cybermen or Daleks, but from Rose's face they could tell they were serious threats. From what the Doctor was implying, whatever had hitched a ride with Rose from her other universe was bad news.

Laney was one step behind the Winchesters. "What's the void?"

Rose glanced at her and supplied quickly, "'s the gap between universes."

"Time Lords used to throw things there," the Doctor explained quietly, "things they couldn't control. Things that were threats to the universe, multiverse…"

There was a moment of hesitation in the room. No one daring to ask what unspeakable creatures the Doctor could be remembering. Finally, Rose asked tentatively, "Doctor? What got through?"

"A _Chronovore_."

Dean nodded and stepped forward. "Great, what is it and how do we kill it?" Sam rolled his eyes.

The Doctor looked flabbergasted. "You – you can't just _kill_ a Chronovore. They're ancient, older than Time Lords. They eat _universes_. It's why the Time Lords trapped them in the void."

Laney shook her head. "But if they eat universes, why are they killing girls?"

"See that's just it. It's not just killing them, it's erasing them from time. That's what happens to you when you're eaten by a Chronovore. They're attracted to time abnormalities, time travellers, basically the more complex the timeline the tastier they are."

Dean nodded. "So we're like the all you can eat, huh?"

The Doctor shook his head. "You're the appetizer." He turned to Rose who was staring hard at the old wood floors of Bobby's study.

"I'm the buffet," she supplied quietly.

The Doctor nodded, glad that she understood but still wanting to make sure she knew exactly what that meant. "You're endless Rose. You've got a bigger connection to time than any being in all of the universes. I've seen you _control_ it. The Chronovore waited to kill the girls, yes, because it would affect their timeline. But more importantly, it allowed time for you to notice."

Dean narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched. Rose sighed. "So it was a trap." She glanced at Dean, an apology in her eyes. She'd underestimated her importance in this world, but Dean had not. He'd talked to the angels and he knew that Rose was a target, even if she hadn't wanted to believe it.

The Doctor surged towards Rose and grasped her arms. He bent down so he was eye level with her. "Rose, you need to run. You need to get _out_ of here!"

Rose bristled instantly. She pulled out of the Doctor's grasp and glared defiantly back at him. "'m not runnin'! Not when this thing can destroy the universe. I brought it here, I'll get rid of it."

"It will _kill_ you, Rose."

"Not if I kill it first."

The Doctor sighed. "Rose…"

"How do we kill it Doctor?" The Doctor stared desperately into her eyes, imploring her to not do this. It was a losing battle. Rose against the Chronovore and the Doctor against Rose. He was as helpless to Rose as Rose would be to the monster that awaited her.

The Doctor leaned back and tugged at his hair as he groaned in annoyance. "You can't. The only thing that's ever been recorded to kill a Chronovore is the blood of an Eternal."

Dean narrowed his eyes. He'd heard that title before, where had he heard that? "Eternal?"

The Doctor nodded and gestured airily. "Death, Love, Hope, Fate – sort of like personifications of the ideas. They were in our original universe but they're all long gone now. Left, died, I'm not sure really." He shrugged.

Laney pulled herself up to sit on Bobby's desk. She crossed her legs and leaned forward as she considered their predicament. "Could we have Eternals in our world?" Dean frowned in concentration. Where had he heard that title?

The Doctor nodded his head from side to side as he considered, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Yes, but – _well_… How do you go about getting a hold of them? Can't just call them up, give 'em a ring…"

"I've got an idea." All eyes turned to Rose.

Sam made a face. "An idea that's going to get us the blood of an Eternal?"

Rose smiled but didn't respond. She turned to the Doctor and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor didn't look happy. "Rose? What're you going to do?" He knew his wife all too well, whatever Rose had planned did not involve her own safety but only the safety of all the others.

"We're going to get out of here first. I followed a shifty lookin' bloke in here and 'm assuming he's workin' for the Chronovore. He'll tell us where it's hidin' at."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "And then?"

Rose smiled. "It was lovely to see you again."

"Hopefully it'll be a while before we meet again…" Rose heard the question in his comment. _You won't die now, will you?_

Rose responded with a sad smile as she touched the Doctor's cheek. "I'm sure it will." The Doctor could see the pain in her eyes and unfortunately he knew that Rose was not thinking ahead to a short death but to a long life in which she won't see his face for long again. He didn't want her to die, but he didn't want her to live suffering. And she wouldn't. Rose had the Winchesters now, and the Doctor was positive that they would do everything to see her safe and with her son.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her in for a tight hug. Rose smiled, remembering every single hug they'd ever shared. The moments raced through her mind. Not too long ago, seeing the Doctor would have broken her. She'd certainly come a long way since leaving her other universe and meeting the Winchesters.

The Doctor's face as he held Rose was a study in heartbreak. The pure and unadulterated hurt and longing that radiated from the set of his mouth and the crease by his eyes almost made Dean look away. He'd never seen a man look so broken. Dean wasn't sure how Rose had been handling having the Doctor around. He couldn't get a read on her emotional state about it. Watching the Doctor then as he held the woman he loved and missed dearly, Dean knew that however Rose was feeling it was nothing in comparison to the depth of the Doctor's despair. Rose was immortal. She had to live and she had to move on. But the Doctor was dead. He couldn't move on from his love for her. All he could do was wait for her to eventually join him – if she ever did.

Rose stepped back and smiled at the Doctor who'd quickly covered his heartbreak. "Alright. Let's go." The Doctor nodded at her briefly before giving Dean a long look. The two men nodded, an understanding passing between them. Rose was immortal, but Dean would protect that immortality with – no. Dean's eyes widened and he turned to the blonde goddess. Rose wasn't immortal, she was Eternal.

Rose glowed and the entire room turned a bright golden colour. Dean closed his eyes to protect them from the shimmering time energy of Rose's power. When he opened them again they were back in the observation room. The view of the unknown galaxy spread across the glass panel before them.

The group gazed out at the nebula, a swirl of blues and greens. Bright golden lights glimmered in the distance. "Alright!" Rose turned to the other three with a bright smile. "Let's find tha' Chronovore."

Dean grabbed her arm before she could head towards the door. "Rose, you can't do this."

Rose smiled reassuringly. "I told you Dean, I've got a plan."

"You're an Eternal Rose, Cas told me."

Sam's eyes widened at the revelation. "What? Why didn't you tell us?" Laney stepped back, sensing a family dispute starting in.

Rose shifted under the brother's fierce stares. "I didn' think you'd know what it meant."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What it means is that you're going to try and sacrifice yourself to save us."

"I might not die." Rose defended.

Sam shook his head, in agreement with his brother. "But you don't know for sure."

Dean nodded. "Which means it's out of the question." Sam nodded as well.

"Oi!"

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself for us Rose!"

Rose glared daggers at Dean and ripped her arm from his grip. "Don't be so self involved, Dean." Dean raised his eyebrows at her comment. "The only reason this universe hasn't been eaten yet is because tha' Chronovore is waitin' to eat me first. It's gonna destroy everything, the universe will only be safe if we kill it. It isn't about you and it isn't about me, it's about what needs to be done." The three glared at each other. Rose sighed. "I told you Dean, I have a plan."

Silence.

"So you've got a plan. Doesn't mean it can't be improved." All eyes turned to Laney who wore a mischievous smile on her face, eyes a dark and devious purple.

* * *

Laney glanced down the darkened hallway. Empty. She'd finally lost them. The music from the spacebar briefly echoed down the hall as a doorway opened and closed somewhere in the distance.

"You will follow."

Laney spun around. A smaller man stood before her with three eyes and talons on his hands. A Frashden, from a nearby planet if Laney remembered correctly. Their third eye had the ability to see further than any other species in the galaxy. Laney narrowed her eyes at him. This must have been the one Rose had seen earlier.

"Follow?" She questioned him coldly. If Rose's guess was right, than this alien was working for the Chronovore. Rose had planned to use him to find the Chronovore. Laney pursed her lips and raised her chin. If the plan could work for Rose, than it could work for her.

"You are what she seeks." The Frashden hissed. Faster than Laney could see, the alien lunged towards her. His talons bit into the material of her jumpsuit, but didn't break. Laney winced and tried to pull back from the vice like grip. "You will follow." The alien turned and half dragged Laney along behind him in the direction of the Chronovore.

Laney had time travelled quite a bit in her short lifetime. She had a complex time stream and she knew that was what made the alien think she was Rose. The Chronovore would be able to tell the difference though. That was okay though, Laney decided, she could use this to her advantage.

A door slid open and Laney was pushed through. She stumbled forward but managed to stay upright. The door slid closed behind her, the Frashden had left her there.

"_Who_ are _you_?" An impetuous voice questioned.

Laney's eyes widened when they took in the sight of the little brunette humanoid girl. She was tiny, couldn't have been more than three years old. Her little pale feet stuck out from beneath her long silver gown. It was silk and regal, almost making the toddler look like a queen before her kingdom. The girl had curly brown hair that reached her knees and steel like eyes that portrayed wisdom beyond her years. This was the Chronovore?

"You – you're…?"

The little girl stepped closer, arms crossed and mouth pursed in displeasure. "You're _not_ who I wanted." Laney didn't know what to say, was the Chronovore… pouting? The all powerful and incredibly ancient alien sighed. "How hard is it to find one measly little time traveller?"

"I'm a time traveller." Laney objected before she realized what she was saying.

The Chronovore rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, _obviously_. I meant the blonde." A smile crept across the alien's face, one that was full of such insidious intent that Laney had to take a step back. "Doesn't she just look _delicious_?" The girl looked heavenward. "You're just a snack. Less than that." She eyes Laney, wholly unimpressed. "I mean, look at yourself. I've had pets that had more complicated time streams." She smiled fondly. "Those were the good ol' days."

"Then let me go."

The Chronovore watched Laney curiously, genuinely confused. "Where would the fun be in _that_?" Laney took another step back as the Chronovore's vicious smile returned in full force.

The door slid open and Rose was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor beside Laney. The Chronovore's eyes locked on the blonde, the silver of her irises glowed unearthly. "_Finally_," she moaned.

Laney's eyes snapped up from Rose to the Chronovore and back again. She moved before the thought even entered her mind on what she knew had to be done. Laney grabbed Rose and pulled her up from the floor, a knife pressed firmly against the blonde's stomach.

Rose glanced down at the weapon and gasped lightly. Her eyes flickered up to Laney's. Laney's irises were so dark they looked almost black. "Let me go," she ordered the Chronovore, "and you can have her." Rose's jaw dropped.

"Is that a _joke_?" The Chronovore exclaimed at the same time Rose hollered, "Laney stop!" The little girl narrowed her eyes between the two time travellers. "But you two know each other. You were in the maze together. What'd you think? I wasn't born _yesterday_."

"Laney," Rose implored, "this wasn't a part of the plan."

Laney's dark eyes turned to the older time traveller. Rose had to fight the shiver that threatened to run down her spine. "This wasn't a part of your plan. This was mine the entire time." Rose's eyes widened. Laney turned back to the Chronovore. "I'll give her to you, I swear, just let me live."

The Chronovore narrowed her eyes between the two. She knew they'd been working together, but for the life of her she couldn't see any way they could gain an advantage in defeating her from this betrayal. It was real. The younger time traveller had played the others. The Chronovore was almost impressed. She sighed and threw her arms ups in defeat. "Fine!"

Laney smirked and suddenly pushed her knife into Rose's stomach. Rose half screamed, half gasped in surprise. The Chronovore jumped forward as she shrieked in outrage.

"What did you _do_?"

Laney stumbled back and Rose collapsed to the ground. The hand holding the bloody knife was shaking. "I gave myself a little insurance. You won't come after me if you want to eat her before she dies." The Chronovore's eyes glowed dangerously, her teeth bared in fury. Laney ran from the room.

Rose gasped as blood gushed past her fingers. She wouldn't die. Rose knew that. She wouldn't die. She looked up at the Chronovore. Rose wouldn't die from a _knife_ wound.

The Chronovore rolled her eyes and clenched her little hands into fists. "And I was going to play with you first." She pouted and crossed her arms. Her eyes surveyed the dying blonde before her. The one she'd put so much effort into luring there. The blonde's timeline was so long. All the places she been, all the centuries she'd lived. She had an even more enticing past than half the Time Lords that the Chronovore had devoured in her youth. Only a few more minutes and then it'd all be gone.

"_Well_?" The Chronovore asked. "Aren't you angry? Don't mortals usually get angry about now? Futility of life and all that? Betrayal._ Et tu Brutae_?"

Rose huffed. She looked up at the Chronovore from her position on the floor. Both of her hands were pushed against the wound painfully, drenched in blood. "Shouldn't I be askin' you the same thing?" Rose gasped between laboured breaths.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Rose smirked. "Don't you get it? New universe. New rules." Rose lunged forward and wrapped her blood soaked hands around the Chronovore's throat. The skin sizzled as the girl shrieked. The flesh of her pale throat quickly began to boil. "I'm an _Eternal_." Rose hissed and her eyes glowed gold.

The Chronovore continued to howl and screech until her skin boiled and melted into a pile of bubbling flesh and fabric. Rose fell back when it was finished. She dragged herself away from the boiling puddle of Chronovore until she felt she was a safe distance away. She collapsed back against the metal floor.

The door slid open.

"Rose?" Laney leaned over her, her eyes dark blue and worried. "You said you wouldn't die. You said you'd be okay!" Laney shook Rose's shoulder. The blonde moaned as her eyes flickered open. "Rose, please be okay. Please be alright." She glanced over her shoulder. Sam and Dean had gone after the Frashden. They'd never forgive her if Rose died.

"Oh, Juniper Delaney…" Laney's eyes widened and she turned back to Rose. Rose smiled weakly. "'m always alrigh'." With that, Rose's eyes fluttered shut.

"Rose?" Laney brought a hand to her mouth, but it didn't stop the soft cry from coming out. What had she done wrong? They'd said this would work. They'd said Rose wouldn't be hurt by it.

Rose gasped awake, her eyes glowing gold. Laney jumped back, eyes wide. Laney's eyes could become a lot of colours, but not that. They couldn't glow gold like that. Rose took a couple of deep breaths before she turned to the half Draless. "You alright?"

Laney nodded mutely. "How'd you do that?"

Rose smiled. "Told ya, 'm an Eternal." Rose picked herself up and held out a hand to the time traveller. Laney took it and pulled herself up. "Means I can't die."

"Right. No, because that makes perfect sense." Rose laughed at Laney's sarcasm.

"Come on, let's go find the boys before they get any more culture shock." Rose turned and headed towards the door.

"We should probably find you clothes first." Rose paused and looked down at her blood soaked dress. She glanced over her shoulder at Laney and smiled sheepishly.

"Forgot 'bout that."

Laney smirked. "Come on." She led Rose out the door and down the empty hallway. "But don't think you're getting off that easily. I mean, seriously, who told you what my full name was?" There was a pause. "And don't you _dare _tell anyone else."

* * *

They spent another day on the space station before Rose got her vortex manipulator working again. After a brief discussion with the Winchester brothers, they decided to stay another day for Laney's benefit. The time traveller had been instrumental in taking down the Chronovore, it'd been her plan after all. She'd also helped Sam through the maze without even being asked and found a jumpsuit that Rose could wear, which Dean was incredibly thankful for. Rose wanted to pay the alien back before they left back to earth and she could really only think of doing that in one way.

"This is for you." Rose explained as she held out a vortex manipulator. They were in the observation deck, the galaxy spread across the sky before them.

Laney's eyes widened as she took in the sleek black device. "What? Are you serious?"

Rose smiled her tongue in teeth smile. "Completely. I've even tweaked it a bit. If it starts to break down it'll take you directly to my own vortex manipulator. Tha' way, I can fix it so you don't get stuck again. 'course you can jus' press this," Rose popped open the holo-screen and indicated a button she'd added to the options menu when the wearer decided on a new location, "and you'll be with us again. For when you get tired of bein' alone."

Laney's mouth opened, but no words came out. Her eyes flushed pink and Rose new the woman was overjoyed. Rose smiled softly. "I've travelled on my own, Juniper. I know how lonely it gets. As a Draless, you can control your aging, but I can't even explain to you the joy of being with someone and growing old with him or her. I would give anything for that. Find someone; share the universe with him or her. But if you don't, or can't, or find trouble and need help – don't forget us. We'd be honoured to have you a part of the team."

"Rose… _thank you._" Laney pulled Rose against her and hugged her tightly. She smiled brightly when she pulled back. "Right! Now help me put this on." Rose laughed and obliged.

"Alrigh', let's go find the boys." Laney nodded and followed Rose back to the spacebar.

The bar was as packed as ever when they arrived. Despite this, they found the boys sitting on a couple of stools waiting for them. Dean was shaking his head at Sam when they made it to the two, saying, "Why do powerful being always choose to look like kids, though?"

Laney frowned in confusion. "What?"

Sam nodded. "Lilith."

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

Laney turned to Rose. "Who?"

"Demon."

"Whoa." Sam and Dean turned to her as she raised her hands. "Wait, what… _seriously_?"

Dean shook his head, incredulous. "You live in a world of time travel and aliens and _that_ is hard for you to wrap your head around?" Rose picked up Dean's drink from the bar and smiled into it, amused, before she took a sip.

Laney shrugged. "Yeah, but this," she gestured to the spacebar, "this is normal. You're talking demons. That's _crazy_." Dean shook his head slightly, completely nonplussed at her reasoning.

Sam smiled. It quickly disappeared when he caught sight of an alien with three arms and a tail. He winced, still having a hard time getting used to this new world. Rose's World, he'd quickly taken to calling it. "I think I need another drink."

Rose smiled and put Dean's drink back on the bar. "Righ', you two do tha'." She gestured to Sam and Laney. "We're gonna go dance."

"We are?" Dean asked, amused.

Rose raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I mean, the dress might not have made it but the shoes and jacket did." She gesture to her high heels and faux leather jacket she was still wearing, now coupled with the tight black jumpsuit that Laney had given her. "'m not lettin' them go to waste."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wore the outfit as bait?"

Rose smiled wolfishly. "I wore it to catch my prey." Rose looked significantly at Dean before turning and gliding towards the dance floor, all hips.

Dean's jaw dropped indigently. "I resent that," he called out as he followed her to the dance floor, "I am no woman's _prey_."

Sam gestured to his brother. "And yet he falls right into the trap."

Laney laughed and took Dean's vacated seat. She turned to the bartender and ordered two drinks for them. She crossed her legs and leaned sideways against the bar as she stared at Sam. Rose's words about growing old with someone echoing in her mind. "I gotta say this was a lot of fun." She smiled at Sam, her hands in her lap as her fingers played with the end of her braid.

Sam grinned. It was certainly new. His eyes drank in Laney's legs, her soft smile and was that a beauty mark on her cheek? How had he missed that before? The adventure had been entirely different from the usual, but Laney made it feel so familiar. Every second he spent with her made him think more and more of Jess. It was the first time he'd ever been able to think of Jess without feeling guilty. And Sam wasn't too insecure to admit that that fact scared him. He didn't know what it meant, but he felt more at peace with this glowing alien woman on a strange spacebar than he'd felt since Jess had died.

"Aliens," Sam finally said, "it's definitely a new one for me."

"Oh, but come on, it's fun."

Sam laughed. "Which part? Getting lost in a psycho-maze, almost being eaten by a little girl, or watching Dean play right into Rose's hand?" He picked up the almost human looking beer he'd been served and took a sip.

Laney smiled at him; her eyes turned to a soft lilac colour that Sam instantly decided he liked best out of all the shades he'd seen so far. "Getting to meet you."

Something inside of Sam wanted to jump up and punch the air. A much darker part of Sam, one that had grown in the time Dean was dead, instantly reminded him of Ruby. Sam's smile faltered. He set his beer down and ran his hand down his jeans. "Laney… I…"

Laney smiled, but it didn't reach her now dark blue eyes. "Yeah, I figured." Sam held his breath. He briefly wondered what he would have said if things weren't so tangled up between him and Ruby. The darker part inside of him instantly shut down that train of thought. His path was set. He was doing what he had to do. It didn't matter what he wanted. "Good looking guy like you?" Laney was saying as she shook her head.

For just a moment, the lighter side of Sam that had been seeing Jess in this strange alien girl for the past three days leapt forward and took hold. Sam leaned towards the girl. "The offer still stands though, the offer Rose made you. It's from all of us. I – we… but you'd make a great hunter."

Laney's raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't really know what Sam meant when he said 'hunter', but she figured it had something to do with demons. "I'll probably take you up on that." She suddenly decided.

That lighter side of Sam punched the air in triumph. Sam smiled, feeling like he'd just won a battle with himself he hadn't known he'd been fighting.

"But not right now." Sam smile froze and he almost shivered as that lighter part inside of him shrunk so small it was as non-existent as it had been when they first landed on the space station. "I'm going to go see my family," Laney decided, "tell them I'm alive. _Travel_." She shrugged and glanced around the spacebar. When her gaze returned to Sam's it was bright and her eyes were a purple, somewhere between the lilac softness and deep mischievousness he'd seen previously. Sam didn't know what to make of it. "But I'll be back."

Sam smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." He decided he should have been more surprised with how much he found himself really looking forward to it.

Laney smirked and stood from the bar. "As you should be."

* * *

Rose exited the bathroom, steam escaping the small room as she did from her shower. They were back at the motel. Back on earth. Rose collapsed onto the couch, clad in Dean's plaid shirt and a pair of leggings. She yawned, almost surprised by how tired she was even though she had died, then stayed up for two days repairing her vortex manipulator, creating one for Laney and then deconstructing the teleport.

Rose stretched and leaned back into the couch as she waited for Dean. He'd gone off to talk to Castiel, who had apparently shown up at the club. Sam had disappeared. Usually that annoyed Rose, because she knew it meant he was with Ruby, but not this time. Rose stared at the black TV screen.

She knew there'd been something between Sam and Laney. She'd seen it. Not only had she seen it, she'd _seen_ it. It was in their timelines. Laney was going to pop back into their lives again at some point. Rose wasn't sure when or in what capacity, all she knew what that Laney had brought something out in Sam that Rose had never seen before. It was just a spark, just a glimmer in his eyes. It reminded her of the little Sam she'd briefly met by accident when she'd gone into the past to learn more about the demons hold on him. There was an event between the past and the present that had acted as the catalyst for the demons to control Sam the way they did. Rose didn't know what it was, and she was sure it would be too painful to ask about. It was probably the death of someone important. Whatever it was, Laney was someone who could combat that catalyst. Aware of it or not, Juniper Delaney was important.

Rose bit the nail of her thumb worriedly. She simply hoped that Laney would come back before it was too late.

Dean entered the motel and quickly surveyed the room. His brows drew together in mild annoyance when he noticed Sam was gone.

"He's not with her." Rose defended.

Dean raised his eyebrows, not really believing Rose. He went and sat on the couch with her. "Oh? And we know this for sure?" He threw his arm across the back of the couch and Rose snuggled into his side. Oddly, Dean didn't comment.

Rose shrugged. "No, guess not. But I really don't think he is." They were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. "So, what'd Castiel say?"

Dean smirked. "He was freaking out. He couldn't find us the past couple of days. He said he searched the entire galaxy. God his face when I told him we were in a different one." Rose grinned. "Anyways, problem's solved. We're back on angel radar."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well not this second, but 'm sure we will be soon." Dean raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I can tell when they're watchin'."

Dean nodded. "Of course you can." Rose rolled her eyes. "The Doctor and I had an interesting chat." Rose narrowed her eyes slightly at Dean, but didn't say anything. "We talked about Ali. Or, Alistair, I should say?"

Rose winced. "Yeah, sorry. I would have mentioned, but it just sounds so close to Alastair. I didn't… I didn't want to bring up those memories for you."

Dean nodded. "No, I get that. But the Doctor, he said that Ali would have fallen from the _sky_."

Rose frowned as she did the calculations in her head. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, probably. But the TARDIS would have protected him, why?"

"Because that's not very common, Rose." At Rose's confused look, he elaborated. "Falling from the sky is going to make national headlines. Doesn't matter if it's a rock or what. Everyone will be talking about it. It'll make finding Ali a lot easier."

Rose's eyes widened. "I never even thought of that. So you mean…"

Dean nodded. "If the TARDIS is in this universe, at this time, we'll be able to find it. We'll be able to find Ali."

* * *

This chapter is FORTY pages on a Word Document. Holy Canadian Bacon, what did I even write about? In other news, no, I'm not dead.

Did you like it? I'm on the fence about it? Thoughts on Laney? If you protest enough I won't bring her back (welll... maybe?).

Thanks for reading! :)


	9. I Know What You Did Last Summer

I Know What You Did Last Summer

Rose giggled and swayed on her feet. She used the pool cue as support while she played up the drunken euphoria she was pretending. A young guy, probably college, was smiling charmingly at her. Behind her, Sam lost against the college guy's partner on the billiards table at the back of the smokey bar.

Rose pouted. "Sammy! Tha's my money you're losin' 'way."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well I'd be winning if you weren't chatting up the competition." Rose smirked and stumbled. "How much have you had to drink?"

Rose puffed up her cheeks and let the breath out in a _whoosh_. "Not nearly enough." Rose gasped and spun around. The college guy – Randy or Russell or something – grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over. "Tell you wha', one more game. Jus' you n'me. 'll beat ya for all you got." Rose smiled and crinkled her nose.

Randy smirked. The girl was plastered. There was no way she'd win. "I tell you what. I'll match whatever you put on the table."

"Deal." Rose grinned widely.

Sam stepped forward. "Wait a minute. My cousin's clearly drunk she shouldn't be making bets."

Randy leaned forward, the popped collar of his polo shirt making Sam want to punch him. "The chick insisted." Sam scowled. Rose wasn't a _chick_.

Rose scowled from behind Sam. "Oi, Sammy, leave off. 'm fine."

Sam turned towards Rose angrily. "You're not fine, you're completely hammered."

Rose stepped around Sam, a fierce look of defiance on her face. "Let's make i' five hundred." Rose's words slurred together.

Sam's eyes widened. He threw his hands into the air. "That is all your travelling money, Rose."

Randy smiled. "I told you I'd match what you put down. But how about we throw in a kiss if I win?

Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned forward indulgently. "Alrigh' but _when_ I win, I get _all_ my money and yours."

The guy continued to smirk and nodded. "Sure thing, babe." They both fished out their money and dropped it on the edge of the pool table.

"I break." Rose declared as she moved to the edge of the table.

"You break my heart!" Called out one of Randy's friends. Rose winked in his direction before leaning over the table and breaking, sinking a number of balls as she did.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Lucky shot."

Rose smiled seductively as she pulled on the collar of his bright polo shirt. "Told you," she said huskily, "'m gonna take you for all yer worth." Randy leaned forward, eyes momentarily frozen on the Goddess before him. "Yer shot."

Randy swallowed before heading to the table and effectively blew the shot. Rose smiled to herself. In no less than four turns, Rose had won. She smiled triumphantly, picked the wad of cash up from the side of the table and shoved it into her back pocket.

Rose handed Randy the pool stick. "Nice playin' with ya Randy." Her slur was suddenly gone.

Randy narrowed his eyes. "It's Russell." Rose nodded, not really caring, and turned to leave. Randy – Russell – grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "What about my kiss?"

"You lost."

"And _you_ lost your body guard."

Rose's eyes narrowed as she realized that Sam had suddenly disappeared. She scowled at the back door, knowing instantly who had the power to make Sam up and leave without a thought. Bloody Ruby. Rose glanced at Russell before her, taller and stronger looking, but certainly no match for Rose. She could fight her way past him easy. A warm body came up behind her protectively and Rose smiled, knowing instantly she wouldn't have to fight.

"You sure about that, buddy?" Dean's deep voice was gruff with undisguised anger. Russell let go of Rose's arm and raised his hands, he stepped back. Dean put a hand on Rose's back and led her towards the door of the bar. They headed out across the gravel towards the Impala. "Where the hell did Sam go?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Where do you think?" Dean scowled at that. "While we're on the topic of dissapearin' and appearin' bodies, where'd you come from? I thought you were researchin'?" Dean had opted to stay behind while and Sam and Rose went out to scam for some cash, hoping to get in a couple hours on research to where Ali could be. Ever since the Doctor had told them that Ali would have come through like a meteor to earth, Dean had been nonstop researching. Rose was beyond touched and more than a bit worried that Dean had gone so suddenly one track minded about the whole thing. She had a sinking suspicion that it was to distract himself from dreams about Hell.

"I was, I am. But I can't find anything. Not anything recent at least."

The two got into the Impala and Dean gunned the engine. He drove out of the parking lot and headed back to the motel. "Could have happened a while ago." Rose bit her lip as she considered it. She sincerely hoped that Ali wasn't locked in the TARDIS for years. The poor boy would go out of his mind. The TARDIS could keep him safe and protected, feed him, give him everything he needed except for social interaction. Ali was too young to be able to cope with being alone for too long, despite how mature he might be because of his Time Lord genetics.

Dean glanced at Rose, also fearing that Ali was locked away in a time machine that he couldn't escape. He reached over and held her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find him. I promise."

Rose smiled sadly at him. "I know. I just hope we don't take too long to do it."

Dean raised Rose's hand and kissed her knuckle. "You know, we could always cheat." Rose raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Dean was implying. "I mean, you've got your vortex manipulator. What if, every time I find something about something hitting earth, you go to whenever it happened and see if it was the TARDIS?"

Rose pursed her lips. "I dunno, I don't want'a mess with the timeline. But then again, tha' might be the only way to find Ali if the TARDIS teleported to a different time."

"So?"

"I'll consider it. I'll get back to you when I know how bad it could mess up time and space."

Dean smirked. "Sure thing."

They pulled up to the motel and weren't very surprised to find Sam waiting outside the door. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

Sam winced. "Sorry I just sort of…" Sam gestured, not sure how to go about saying that he ditched Rose to go talk with his demon-sort-of-girlfriend.

Rose nodded and stuck her key in the door. She let the boys in. "Oh, 's no problem, Sam. I mean, I always get left at bars with a group of college boys I don't know so that my friend can go have sex with a demon. 'm used to it."

Dean smiled and closed the motel door behind him; he loved it when Rose got snippy. Sam made a face, somewhere between outraged and apologetic. "We weren't having sex."

Rose sighed dramatically. "Oh what a relief. 's really good thing too, because with the apocalypse we really don't need an anti-christ on our hands as well."

Dean snorted and covered his mouth in an attempt to stop from laughing. Sam glared at her. "She came to give us information on a case, okay?

"You mean you." Rose clarified, still incredibly annoyed that Sam was still seeing Ruby. "She came to give _you_ information on a case."

Sam took a deep breath and turned to Dean, effectively cutting Rose out to avoid anymore of her biting comments. "There's this girl name Anna Milton that escaped from an asylum the other day. Some pretty powerful demons showed up to get her, everyone's after her. The order is to capture her alive."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he considered this. He was inclined to disregard any information that Ruby gave them, but this seemed to help them stop the demons from getting an upper hand. "Who is she? What do they want?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't know. She just thought it might be important."

Dean made a face. "I'll bet she did."

"Seriously man, let's just check it out. We aren't working on anything else." Sam spread his arms and indicated the room they were in, as if that proved they weren't on a hunt.

Dean followed Sam's gesture and his eyes fell on Rose. She had her arms crossed and she was staring out the window, back to the room. She was furious with Sam. Dean couldn't really blame her. "We're working on a case."

"What case?" Sam shook his head, they weren't doing anything but hustling people at pool for money.

"We're trying to find Rose's son."

Rose looked over her shoulder at Dean at the Sam time that Sam glanced at Rose. Rose's hard glare turned into a soft smile. Sam shook his head. "That could take months. This is happening right now. And right now we could use all the leverage we can get against the demons. They're winning, Dean."

Dean sighed. He stared at Rose, his resolve breaking.

Rose shrugged. "Let's check it out then." Sam nodded, satisfied he'd won the argument. Dean didn't move, he watched Rose as she sighed, her shoulders slumping as she put one more thing before the search for her son. Dean didn't like it. He opened his mouth to say so but Rose spoke first. "I'll meet you in the Impala." She grabbed her bag and headed out the door without another word.

Dean glared at his little brother. "What the hell, man?"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Rose has been looking for her son for centuries. You're gonna put some chick we don't even know is real before that?" Dean stomped over to the coffee table and shoved a couple of plaid shirts into his bag.

Sam shook his head. "Exactly, Dean. She's been searching for _centuries_. She hasn't found him yet, I don't think she'll find him in the next couple of days."

Dean zipped up his duffle and slung it over his shoulder. "Not if we keep putting the search off for every case assigned to us by some black eyed witch." Sam opened his mouth but Dean cut him off with a sharp point in his direction. "I'm checking out, you better find out as much as you can about this chick while you can. Because if she turns out to be fake and this turns out to be a trap, I won't stop Rose from beating the shit out of you." Dean stormed out of the room.

Sam stared at the door and sighed. The darker part of him wanted to blame Rose for the divide that was between Sam and his big brother. But he knew better than that. This divide had been there before Rose showed up. For as long as Sam did what he had to, worked with Ruby, Dean would be in some form or another against him. Dean would always have his back, but he would never support any decisions Sam made that involved Ruby.

Sam finished packing up before heading out to the Impala. He threw the duffels into the trunk before climbing into the front seat. Rose sat quietly in the back, neither one inclined to speak to the other. Sam pulled out his laptop and cellphone and began searching for proof that Anna Milton was in fact, real.

When Dean returned he quickly started the Impala and headed out onto the road. By the time they reached the highway, Sam was on the phone with the police posing as the FBI. "Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks." Sam turned a triumphant smile on his brother. "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real." He could almost hear Rose roll her eyes in the back seat.

Dean glared out at the dark road before them. The asphalt was slick with rain that had come down hours before. "Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive."

Sam tried to stay optimistic, despite the anger of his two hunting companions. "We've driven further for less, Dean." Dean shook his head, annoyed with Sam. "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it – this sucks." He pressed his finger into the dashboard to illustrate his point.

"You're not pissed we're going after the girl." Sam argued. "You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

Rose threw her hands into the air, unable to stay silent any longer. "Well of course we are! She's a _demon_, Sam. I'd think you'd be done with demons manipulatin' your life considerin' how much of a hand in it they've had so far. But evidently not!"

Sam turned around to face Rose, an angry glare on his face. "So _you're_ the one that gave Dean those ideas?"

"Hey," Dean interjected, "nobody gave me any ideas."

"Yeah!" Rose hollered back at Sam. "And 'm not wrong!"

"Yes you are! Ruby isn't controlling me! No one is. Ruby – Ruby is…"

Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man? You're acting like the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I was downstairs, 'cause I come back, and – and you're BFF's with a demon?"

Sam turned his glare back on his brother. "I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail – real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?" Dean quipped sarcastically as he switched lanes.

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

Dean remained resolutely silent, he refused to talk about Hell and that wasn't changing any time soon. Sam nodded and turned to look out the window, his mind occupied with the months in which Dean was dead. Rose crossed her arms and glared between the two. This was going to be the longest three-day drive of her life.

* * *

Rose was wearing her FBI outfit. She'd even forgone her hoop earrings and pulled her hair back. But that might have had more to do with wanting a more severe look to go with her severe mood. Tensions hadn't lowered in the Impala since their fight three days ago.

They'd reached the hospital in record time and got a motel right away. Rose had quickly changed and informed them she'd talk to the psychologist. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with Sam for much longer. He was driving her up the bloody wall. Dean had agreed and given her the phone she was to carry with her everywhere and said they'd be at the Milton home.

"Of course I want to help however I can." The psychologist informed Rose. She had pale skin and incredibly curly hair. Her eyes were kind though, and Rose didn't sense anything evil about her.

Rose nodded and glanced around the room that not long ago housed Anna Milton. The room was white and clean, with almost nothing inside of it aside from a bed and dresser. It was completely impersonal. There was something else as well.

Rose narrowed her eyes around the room. Making sure her back was to the doctor, her eyes glowed gold as she surveyed the small space. A soft white smoke drifted around the room. It was clean, almost refreshing, but it clearly wasn't human. Rose reached out a hand towards the haze, knowing instantly that this white smoke had come from someone that was there.

Rose turned back to the doctor. "The orderly tha' was there, they don't remember wha' happened?" Rose asked for clarification.

The psychologist nodded and shrugged. "Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." A demon then, Rose thought. That would give the person amnesia. But it wouldn't account for the smoke. It was too soft to be caused by a demon. Though Rose had never seen one herself yet, she knew that whatever energies it left behind wouldn't be so pure.

Rose raised her eyebrows in response to the older woman's explanation. "Tha's some incredible power for someone… well, smaller than me."

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

Rose narrowed her eyes and waited for the woman to continue. She raised her eyebrows when she realized that was the woman's entire explanation. Rose rubbed her forehead and tried desperately not to think of the human race as stupid apes.

"Anyways, could ya tell me anythin' 'bout Anna's… illness?

The psychologist nodded. "Of course, two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends – bright future."

"What happened?"

"What usually happens with the tragedy that is schizophrenia. Suddenly delusions began and within weeks, Anna was completely overtaken by them."

Rose pursed her lips as she considered this. "What sort'a deslusions?"

"She thought demons were everywhere." The psychologist handed Rose a sketchbook. Rose flipped through it, noting the church steeple and drawings of a Church's stain glass window. She turned the page and her eyes widened as she saw a rune depicted at the centre of a page with the words 'Raising of the Witnesses'. Beneath it on the second page were drawings of people, with soulless eyes looking up at the viewer. Their arms reached out, as if trying to grasp the person watching them. Rose shivered and turned to the next page. This one was a drawing of a street on Halloween. Above it the page read 'Samhain the next seal is broken'. Rose realized the street was the same as the one the first victim of the witches had lived on.

"Revelations." Rose murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?" The psychologist asked.

Rose looked up at the woman. "I can see some religious undertones to Anna's work. Did she talk much about tha'?"

"Well actually, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia did take on religious aspects to it. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

"Righ', no, of course. Thank you for your time." Rose took the sketchbook with her as she left the hospital. She walked down the street and sat down on a bench by a park. Her phone beeped in her pocket and she pulled it out. Rose's eyes widened when she read Dean's text. She called him.

"_Hey_," he answered immediately.

"Seriously?" She questioned as she flipped through Anna's sketchbook. "Both of them?"

"_Yeah_," Dean confirmed. Rose's heart sank, the poor girl was going insane and now her parents were dead, "_it looks like demons too._"

"So whatever reason the demons have for wantin' this girl, they aren't goin' easy. They'll do bloody well anythin'."

"_Looks like it. The hard part is finding her before they do._"

"Right, well I'll see what I can do. Text me if you find a lead." Rose hung up the phone, accidentally putting it on silent as she stuffed it into her pocket. She stood up and headed off to the university Anna was attending before the girl had had her mental break.

The campus was small and alive. Students populated the park, laughing and chatting between friends. Rose ambled along a path between two large pieces of grass and trees that lead to the university centre. She'd never gone to university herself, not full time at least. Before Rose and the Doctor got married, Rose had attended night classes at the university. Years later when Rose had realized her mind was expanding, an added bonus to her abilities, she'd gone back and taken more classes.

Rose had made several stops at various universities through time and space, learning here and there. Although she'd gotten her education, Rose knew she'd also missed out on the experience of it. She paused at the door to the university centre as she considered what it would have been like to actually finish school and go to university like any normal girl.

Rose shook her head and entered the building. She'd never have made it. Rose knew herself. She knew she'd be bored by the routine and repetitiveness. Though her need for variety and adventure was strengthened in her relationship with the Doctor, it had always been there. Otherwise, she'd never have dropped out of school, run off with an alien, travelled to the Winchester's universe.

Rose entered a common area within the university centre and looked around for the student she'd set up a meeting with. Riley Bricks was one of Anna's close friends and had been more than happy to discuss the girl's sudden disappearance. Rose's eyes finally found the petite brunette sitting at a table a short distance away.

Rose froze.

Riley was not Riley. The teenager's body flashed black and white, suddenly taking on the appearance of a skeleton. Black ooze seeped over the pale white rides of the bones. Lines of goop slipped down and painted the skeleton black. The smell of sulphur invaded Rose's nose. The body flashed again and suddenly the scene seemed perfectly normal. The girl was a girl again, the sulphur was gone. Everything was fine.

Rose swallowed. It was a demon. The first demon Rose had seen, and apparently her abilities were letting her see it for what it was doing to the girls body… what it _will_ do. The demon's invasion of Riley's body was corroding it from the inside out. Left indefinitely, it was destroy her from the inside out. Cancerous. It was cancerous.

Riley looked up her eyes met Rose's. The girl stood from her chair so suddenly it flew back. Then, before another second had passed, demon turned and raced in the opposite direction.

Rose paused for only a second before she ran after the fleeing monster. Students moved out of the way as the two creatures raced down the wide halls. One in escape, one in pursuit. Riley raced through a backdoor and escaped into an alleyway between the university centre and another school building. She only had enough time to turn around before Rose was flying through the door after her.

The two creatures paused as they assessed one another.

"Time." The demon possessing Riley Bricks panted, a scowl on her face.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Demon."

Riley moved to the side as Rose lunged forward. The demon was thrown backward into the wall, cracking the bricks with the force of Rose's throw. Riley howled and threw a wild punch. Rose ducked it easily. Rose's left arm came up of it's own accord and pressed against the flesh of the Riley's bare collarbone.

Rose didn't know how she knew was to do. It was instinctual. Her body moved to act before her brain had time to process exactly what it was she was doing. Time energy flowed through Rose's body. The energy rushed out of the palm of her hand and straight into the possessed body of the girl. A low boom sounded and a circle of gold energy expanded outward from Rose's hand like a sonic boom off of a jet. Riley's eyes flashed gold. The girl gasped and fell to the ground.

Rose crouched before her. "Are you alrigh'?"

Riley blinked her eyes and looked around, terrified. "How — how did I get here? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm…"

Riley pushed Rose away. "Get off of me!" She grabbed her fallen bag of books and rushed towards the mouth of the alley.

"Riley, wait!" Rose called after the quickly fleeing girl. Rose gasped as a sudden wave of fatigue crashed over her. She rested against the brick wall for support, her other hand pressed against a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh, blimey…" Rose slowly slid down until she was resting her back against the dingy alleyway. "Maybe I'll just… take a breather…" Rose groaned and shut her eyes.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the church that Anna's father worked at. Dean glanced at his phone.

"Rose still hasn't responded?" Sam guessed.

"Nah man, I'm worried."

Sam's head peeked around a doorway to a set of stairs that led to the attic, gun trained before him. "I'm sure she's fine, Dean."

Dean glared at his brother's back. "The last time we thought that, she was kidnaped and used as a sacrifice by a couple of witches."

Sam paused. "Alright, point taken. But honestly, these demons are so fixated on Anna, I don't think they'd have time to do much else but run if they saw Rose." Sam gestured to the stairs. "Come on. Rose will meet us here when she gets your text."

They slowly ascended the stairs, Sam on point with his gun at the ready. The attic was cluttered like any normal attic. There was a Virgin Mary statue to the side, an old wood room divider and stain glass pieces of art in the back corner. Sam narrowed his eyes at the artwork, seeing someone through the glass.

"Dean." Sam whispered. He pointed towards the artwork before slowly putting his gun away. "Anna? We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean."

"Sam?" A small voice called out. "Not Sam Winchester?"

Sam and Dean shared a confused look. "Uh, yeah."

A petite red head stepped out from behind the stain glass artwork. She stood before the window, the pinks of the glass illuminating across her bright hair. "And you're Dean. The Dean?"

Dean widened his eyes, not sure how to respond to that. "Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

Anna gasped, a happy smile lighting her troubled face. "It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you." She stepped towards them as her words began to race. "You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us." She looked at Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you."

Dean frowned in confusion as he tried to piece together what she'd said. "So, you talk to angels?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them." She licked her lips and tilted her head to the side a bit. "They talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Like… right now?"

Anna shook her head. "Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

Sam stared at Anna. He felt like they were missing something. How had she suddenly gotten this ability? "Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?"

"I can tell you exactly – September 18th."

Dean swallowed. "The day I got out of Hell."

Anna nodded. "First words I heard, clear as a bell – 'Dean Winchester is saved'."

Dean rubbed his hand across the back of his head. Where the hell was Rose? They could seriously use her expertise on this one. "Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel." Anna smiled.

A thought suddenly occurred to Anna. "Hey, um, do you know — are my parents okay? I – I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Sam and Dean shared a look.

The attic door flew open and Ruby rushed in. "You got the girl. Good, let's go."

Anna gasped and jumped back. "Her face!"

"It's okay." Sam held out a hand in a placating gesture to the suddenly terrified young woman. "She's here to help."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't be so sure."

Ruby shot Dean a glare. "We have to hurry."

"Why?" Dean challenged.

"Because a demon's coming – big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, that's pretty convenient – showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?"

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "I didn't bring him here. You did. He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."

"Dean," Sam gasped. Dean turned to his brother who was pointing to the statue of the Virgin Mary. Blood like tears was dripping from its eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened. "It's too late. He's here." She looked around the room, genuinely frightened.

Dean stood before the statue as Sam rushed over to Anna and manoeuvred her into a closet to hide. His eyes followed the tracks of red tears down the Virgin Mary's face. Where the hell was Rose? He checked his phone and shot off another text.

Sam stepped into the centre of the room and pulled out his flask of holy water. Ruby saw and quickly shook her head. "No, Sam, you got to pull him right away."

Dean's eyes widened. "Whoa, hold on a sec."

Ruby shot Dean a look over her shoulder. "Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Without looking at his brother, Sam quickly put the flask away. The steps of the attic stairs groaned, altering them to the arrival of another person. Dean bit his tongue on any further argument, knowing Sam had made up his mind about exorcising the demon and hating it.

The door crashed open and a middle-aged man stomped his way into the attic. His hair was parted, his nose was a bit too large and he wore a professional blazer with slacks. Above all else, he wore a look of intense hatred and disgust as he came around the railing to stand before them.

Sam quickly raised his hand. He pulled on the darkness inside of him, the ever growing shadow inside his soul. From that he knew he'd find the power to –

The demon coughed and fixed his collar, his eyes going white. "That tickles." He commented in a slightly nasally voice, his irises rolling back to their proper place. He continued forward, shaking his finger lightly. "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon carelessly waved his hand, throwing Sam across the room and down the stairs of the attic. Dean unsheathed Ruby's knife and attacked the demon. The man grabbed Dean's arm with one hand, the other grabbed his jacket and dragged him closer. "Hello again, Dean." He greeted before slamming Dean against a wooden pillar.

Ruby ran to the closet and pulled the screaming Anna away before the demon could get his hands on her.

"Come on, Dean." The demon implored before punching him a few more times. "Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot — I'm wearing a paediatrician." He glanced down at his body before fixing Dean with a dark smirk and punched him a few more times. "But we were so close... in Hell." Another punch, for emphasis.

Dean leaned heavily against the wooden beam behind him, only standing up because the demon before him was still holding him there. "Alastair." Dean finally said.

Alastair smiled and chuckled before giving him another punch. Alastair turned suddenly at the arrival of Sam as he plunged Ruby's knife into the demon's chest. He hollered as pain spiked through him, the blade glowed as it was meant to do when killing a demon, but it didn't kill Alastair. He threw Sam aside. Dean leaned against the post, catching his breath.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." Alastair said with a sadistic chuckle, his hand slowly sliding the blade back out of his chest.

"How about this?" Alastair turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Rose Tyler. She threw a punch that sent the demon straight to the ground. The knife clattered from his hand.

Rose looked up at the Winchesters. "Run!"

Dean shook his head. "Not without you." He quickly scooped up the knife and stabbed the slowly rising Alastair who screamed out in pain. Dean grabbed Rose's hand and the three turned towards the stain glass window before racing towards it and promptly jumping out.

* * *

The Impala rumbled down the road as they drove towards their motel. Rose sat silently in the back. Sam turned to talk to her but it hurt too much, so he instead faced the front. "Hey, Rose? Do you know a way to help speed our healing?" He had a pretty deep gash on his shoulder and he was pretty positive Dean had dislocated his shoulder. Rose had cuts along her face, arms and legs but she hadn't sustained any major or fatal injuries from the fall.

Rose raised her eyebrows at Sam's question. "No. I can erase your injuries."

Dean glared at her through the review mirror. He knew that, she'd done it for him on the spaceship after his encounter with his memory from Hell. "And why haven't you?"

Rose shot forward and scowled at Sam. "Because I'm down right furious with you."

Sam sighed. "_Rose_."

"Don't '_Rose_' me. You tried to exorcise Alastair!" Dean shook his head at the two of them. He didn't know how they could jump out the window of a second story building and still have the energy to argue.

"Yeah," Sam was saying in what Dean liked to call his younger brother's 'bitch voice', "and that's my business."

"Not if it effects the rest of the world!" Rose argued in outrage. "She's usin' you, Sam! And now she's got Anna too!"

"She'll bring Anna back. We just have to wait."

Rose shook her head. She leaned back against the leather of the seat and crossed her arms. "No she won't. Not as long as 'm here."

Dean's eyes on her through the rear view mirror were sharp. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Rose gave Dean a sour look. "When I meet her, I'll be able to see her timeline. Everythin' she has done, everythin' she will do. Why would she avoid me if she weren't scared of what I'll know?"

The car was silent as the two brothers absorbed that information. Dean spoke first. "That's why the angels are avoiding you too."

"Yup."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "So what's she hiding?"

"I don't know. But I think we could figure it out… if you're willing, Sam?" Rose leaned forward to her usual position between the two brothers, her arms resting on the space of the seat between them.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at her and winced through the pain. "And if she isn't hiding anything?"

Rose carefully considered Sam. She was almost positive that Ruby was hiding things and Rose was almost never wrong. But if she happened to be this time than this would be a risky gamble. "I'll stop fightin' what you're doin' with Ruby. You can do what you want. I won't say anythin'."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'm in."

Rose nodded. "Alrigh' then, first off, I don't think Anna's human."

The car swerved and Dean groaned as his dislocated shoulder jostled in the sudden movement. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned around. "Explain," he bit out through the pain that was pulsating through his entire body.

"Well I went to Anna's university, and I saw where she lived at the hospital, yeah? There was this, I dunno, essence? It wasn't human, tha's for sure. But I couldn't tell what it was until I saw a demon that was possessing Anna's old friend Riley."

"What is it? This essence?" Dean questioned.

"The exact opposite of a demon." Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. "An angel."

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Wait, you think Anna's an angel?"

"She was, not anymore." Rose pulled out her vortex manipulator. "When I saw the demon I could tell instantly. So I took care of the bugger than did a quick bit of research." After she regained her energy, she silently added, not wanting to worry Dean.

Dean's mind processed Rose's words. But the way Anna acted wasn't like any of the other angels. He said so to Rose. "She wasn't even aware of angels as a real thing until a little while ago. She was born here, Rose, grew up here. How is that possible?"

Rose nodded, agreeing with Dean. It was impossible. "How is an angel turned into a human?" She questioned by way of explanation.

Dean looked to his brother. Sam shrugged and winced at the pain again. "According to myth, they fall from grace."

Rose grinned and pointed at him. "Exactly. So how old is Anna? 18? Would've been 19 years ago then. I checked it out," she pulled up her vortex manipulator and showed them an article about a tree mysteriously appearing in a field, "there you have it."

"So that's where her grace is?" Sam asked. "That's where it fell?"

Rose grinned wickedly. "One way to find out." She raised her vortex manipulator and started inputting the coordinates.

Dean raised his good arm. "Wait a second, you're gonna go and watch her fall from grace?"

Rose paused. "Yeah…?" She dragged the word out, confused. "What? You wanna come?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. Dean gave Rose a serious look. "Can you fix us up first?" Rose's eyes widened. She'd been kidding, but apparently the Winchesters were looking to time travel. Rose shrugged and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Sam on the cheek, much to his astonishment. She then kissed Dean's as well. The shimmering gold of the time vortex swirled around them briefly before disappearing, leaving them whole and new. "Alright, what do we do?"

"Out of the Impala." The brothers obliged and stood on the shoulder of the deserted road with the time traveller. Rose finished inputting the coordinates before she glanced up at them. "Grab hold of each other," she instructed with a gesture. They glanced at each other, nonplussed, before Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's jacket. Rose grabbed Dean's hand with her left and with her right she activated the vortex manipulator.

_POP_.

They were standing on a road by the edge of a field. Sam and Dean gasped for air, winded from the teleportation. They bent over and took in deep breaths. Rose tapped Dean on the back. "Look!" She pointed at the sky as a bright light descended from the clouds. The three hunters watched, stunned, as an angel fell from grace.

Sam frowned and pointed off to the side. "What's that?" Rose turned and her eyes widened. She gasped.

"Rose?" Dean questioned. He couldn't really tell, but whatever it was, it looked like it was going to collide with Anna's grace.

Rose stepped forward, her eyes bright and watery. The light of Anna's grace crashed into the speck, the bright blue speck in the sky, and it disappeared. A grinding sound echoed faintly across the fields.

"_Ali_." Rose gasped.

"Rose?"

The grace hit the field and the three hunters turned away as a gust of wind hit them. A bright light enveloped the field. When they turned back, a tree stood in the middle of the field.

"Rose?" Dean asked again. "What just happened?"

Rose turned to the brothers, her eyes wide and the happiest smile they'd ever seen on her stretched across her face. "It's him." She whispered. She shook her head and laughed. "Tha' was it! Tha' was the TARDIS!"

Dean looked up at the sky and then down at the tree. "Wait – what? The speck?"

Rose nodded. She jumped and clapped her hands together. "It was him!"

Sam looked around the field. "Okay, but Rose, where is he? Where's the TARDIS?"

Rose sighed happily and looked out across the field. "It left. After the grace hit it, it time travelled. Tha's what that groanin' was. The TARDIS. It went into the future and our past."

"Our past?" Dean repeated as he worked out what she just said. "When?"

Rose turned back to the brothers. "September 18."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "The day I came back."

Rose nodded. "And the day Anna went crazy. Because tha's the day that her grace became whole again, which allowed her to mentally tap into a part of it."

"Angel radio," Dean surmised. Rose nodded.

"Wait," Sam raised his hand and gestured for them to slow down, "but why wasn't her grace whole before?"

"Because when it hit the TARDIS," Rose explained excitedly, "a piece of it separated and went with her to the future. But since the grace was there, the TARDIS would be inclined to come back to where the grace is. So when it did, the grace all went back together again. Because you see, it wasn't enough. It doesn't make sense tha' Anna suddenly got her powers back when she did, because if her grace was whole the entire time then she should have been able to access the angel network earlier."

"But because she didn't," Dean continued slowly, "it was because it wasn't all there. There was a piece missing."

"Exactly."

Sam nodded, finally getting it. "Okay, so where's the TARDIS now? Where's Ali?"

Rose pointed at the tree. "There, nineteen years from now."

Dean nodded once, mind made up. "Let's go get him."

Rose shook her head. "No."

"What? Rose, this is what you've been waiting for."

"Yeah, it is. But righ' now, there are bloody demons all over the place."

Sam's face grew serious as he considered the complications of the demons getting a hold of Ali. "What's your plan?"

Rose crossed her arms as she stood staring out at the tree. "Give me time to get Ali somewhere safe, to do something so no one will come after him. Not immediately at least." She turned to the boys. "The angels are in the dark 'bout this, so if they show up for him, we'll know Anna told them."

"Anna?" Dean exclaimed. "Anna doesn't even remember anything."

"Yeah, but who's to say she won't go after Ali once she does? Or send the angels? The angels want Ali just as badly as the demons do, and if they can't have him they'll do whatever they can to make sure the demons don't."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You're thinking Anna tried to go after Ali? To kill him? That's why she fell, it was a part of the plan?"

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, maybe? I dunno." She shook her head. "I don't have much proof on that, 's a bit of a jump. But it makes sense."

Dean shook his head, not fully believing that the angels would do something so low. They were douchebags, but they weren't child killers. "Why would she do that?"

"Because if the demons ever got their hands on him, they'd have complete control over me. That'd be it. End of the war."

"So what? Anna decided to just get _rid_ of him? Didn't think you'd get a bit _angry_? Yeah, great fool proof plan, there." Dean rolled his eyes and paced away from them.

Sam turned to Rose. "But Ali's safe?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, for now. The TARDIS would keep him inside until I got there. It's too dangerous for him to leave, and she'd know that. Like I said, I need for you two to stall as long as possible. Keep the angels and demons both away and I think I can get to him and get him somewhere safe."

Dean gave Rose a hard look. "And if the angels and demons show up?"

Rose scuffed her shoe against the road. "If the angels show up about _Ali_, than we know that Anna told them. If _any_ demons show up, than we know that Ruby betrayed us." Rose gave Sam and significant look. "Alrigh'?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And if that happens…?"

"I'll take care of it." Sam bit out.

Rose sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Righ', here's what we'll do."

* * *

Sam and Dean waited in their motel room back in their present time. Rose had transported them back, quickly evaluated that no angels were listening and left to find her son. The brothers had piled into the Impala and drove her to the motel where they waited for Ruby to eventually show up.

Hours had passed already, and night had fallen.

"I just don't get it." Dean said into the silence, breaking it for the first time.

Sam looked up at his brother from his perch on the other bed.

"Why do you trust her so much?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and fought back the groan of frustration that threatened to come out. "I told you."

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because... she saved my life." Sam admitted. Dean raised his head and fixed Dean with a look Sam wasn't sure how to interpret. "Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

A knock at the door saved Dean from answering. "Housekeeping."

Dean stood and stormed over to the door. "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?" He questioned the short maid before him.

She held out a piece of paper. "I'm at this address."

Sam came up behind his brother and opened the door further. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Ruby?" Dean's brows rose and he almost wished he had a camera because damn it, Rose was going to be pissed she hadn't got the opportunity to laugh about this.

The maid scowled, as if she could hear Dean's train of thought. "Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about –"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there." She paused and when neither of the brothers did anything she rolled her eyes and gestured. "Go!"

A few hours later the brothers found themselves at the address Ruby had given them. It was a cabin in the middle of the woods. How Ruby had managed to procure it neither of the Winchesters knew.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby greeted at the door.

"Yeah, thanks."

Ruby gave them each a once over. "Pretty bruise free considering Alastair threw you both around like ragdolls."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, well Rose fixed us up." Dean narrowed his eyes at the demon, trying to gauge her reaction at the mention of Rose.

"And where is she?" Ruby asked, giving nothing away.

"None of your damn business," Dean spat at the same time that Sam said, "We got in another fight." Dean glared at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to Anna. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "Uh…"

"What?" Anna looked back and forth between the two.

"Anna, um…" Sam paused, trying to find the words. "Look, I'm sorry."

Anna's eyes grew impossibly bigger as they filled with tears. "No, they're not… She shook her head. "Why is this happening to me?"

Sam studied her, trying to gauge if she really was human or if Rose was right about her. "I don't know."

Anna's head shot up and just like that all thought of her parents vanished. "They're coming."

"Back room." Dean instructed. Sam nodded and guided Anna away before returning to find Ruby rolling her eyes at Dean for having lost the demon blade.

"Great." She grumbled. "Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."

The door before them rattled violently before it suddenly burst inward.

Castiel and Uriel entered the cabin. Sam and Dean tensed at the sight of the angels. Briefly they wondered if the angels had figured it all out and were here to tell them they had Ali.

Dean swallowed his worry and fought to remain calm. "Please tell me you're here to help." He quipped. "We've been having demon issues all day."

Uriel's lip curled in disgust as he glared at Ruby. "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

Castiel gave Dean a cold a stare. "We're here for Anna."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Here for her like… here for her?"

Uriel growled and stepped forward. "Stop talking. Give her to us."

Sam straightened to his full height, staring down the angel with ease. "Are you gonna help her?"

Castiel glanced briefly between the two hunters before he responded. "No, she has to die."

Dean's brows rose. Alright, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Heaven and Hell

Heaven and Hell

Sam looked between the two angels incredulously. This didn't fit. This didn't make sense with what Rose had theorized. "You want to kill Anna? Why?"

"She needs to be taken out of the way." Uriel almost snarled in explanation.

Sam and Dean didn't even dare to share a glance. Both were too scared to give away any information they had about Rose and Ali. Dean swallowed and raised his hands placatingly. He had to pretend like he didn't know that Anna could be an angel. She was just a girl. "Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

Uriel smiled sadistically. "Don't worry, I'll kill her gently."

Sam stepped forward, playing up the outraged and oblivious hero. "You can't do that. Anna's just a girl. She's human, she's not a monster nor any other kind of creature. She's an innocent."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "She's far from innocent."

Sam and Dean both paused. Dean spoke what they both were wondering. "Meaning?"

Uriel gestured to Sam. "It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." He turned back to Dean. "Or should I be pluralizing that statement?" Dean rushed forward and punched Uriel across the face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

Castiel moved forward to find Anna. Ruby blocked his path for only a moment before she was being thrown against the wall by the force of Castiel's shove.

Sam moved to intercept Castiel. "Cas, stop … please."

Without a touch of emotion, Castiel raised his hand and touched Sam's forehead. Sam fell to the ground.

Uriel pulled Dean up by the collar of his jacket before sending him crashing back to ground with another punch. Dean rolled over and called out to his unconscious brother. "Sam?"

Uriel smiled his sadistic smile. "I've been waiting for this." He raised a hand, intending to finally rid himself of the nuisance that was Dean Winchester.

"Sammy!" Dean called out, mouth full of blood.

Before Uriel had the chance to kill Dean, a bright light engulfed the room. Dean covered his eyes. When the light receded, Castiel and Uriel were gone. Dean looked around the room once before moving to check on his brother. Seeing Ruby already there, he glowered and went to get Anna from the closet. He opened the door to find her hands and arms covered in blood.

"Anna?" Dean bent down quickly and grabbed a shirt from the closet. He pressed the material against Anna's wounds, hoping to staunch the flow of blood.

"Are they gone?" She asked breathlessly.

Dean glanced to the side, where a sigil had been drawn in blood. Anna's blood. "Did you kill them?"

Anna shook her head faintly. "No. I sent them away… far away." Dean stared hard at the sigil. How had she'd known to do that? He asked her as much. "That just popped in my head." She nodded to the bloody sigil. "I don't know how I did. I just did it." Dean frowned in concentration. If Anna was an angel who was after Ali, she'd have wanted the angels here so they could help her find him. Why would she send them away? Why would they want her dead?

Dean helped Anna out of the closet and into the kitchen. Sam was awake and moving the broken furniture to the side that Dean had broken in his fight with Uriel. The pain flashing across Dean's face and back reminded him it had been less of a fight and more of a one sided beatdown.

Ruby came over to Dean and Anna and helped the girl clean her wounds. After making sure she would be fine, Dean left Anna with Ruby to talk with Sam.

"So, what do you think?" He asked his younger brother.

Sam considered Anna standing with Ruby. "I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." He remained deliberately vague, he didn't want to talk explicitly about what Rose had said in case anyone was listening.

"Yeah… And what did they mean, 'she's not innocent'?" Dean looked around. "You think… whatever made her like this… she had to do something they didn't want her to do?" Was Anna falling from grace because she was going against the angels orders? Or because she was for it?

Sam shook his head. "I don't know… But that blood spell was some serious crap, man. Definitely not something a normal girl would know."

Dean nodded in agreement. Although they didn't know the motives behind her fall. Sam and Dean were almost entirely convinced that Anna used to be an angel. She had knowledge and access to the angels that no mortal or any other kind of being would have. That coupled with Rose's affirmation, and they were on board with Rose's theory. All they had to figure out was if Anna's connection to Ali was coincidental or intentional.

* * *

Not too long later, the group found themselves at Bobby's. Anna was sitting in the middle of the panic room in a chair, looking impossibly small. Dean pointed towards the metal walls. "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint. You'll be safe here." He handed her a small brown bag with a symbol drawn on its front. "This is a gift from Ruby. It's a hex bag that'll keep angels and demons off your scent. Don't lose it." Anna nodded and held it in both her hands.

Dean bent down so they were eye level. "So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

Anna shook her head nervously. "It's quiet. Dead silence."

Dean nodded and took a breath. "Good. That's not troubling at all." The worry and fear on Anna's face was notable. "Hey, it's fine. You're safe here. We're gonna take care of this and then you can go back to the white room in the nut house." Anna smiled despite herself.

Dean turned and headed upstairs. He nodded at Ruby as he passed her. He still didn't trust the demon, but hopefully this whole debacle would bring to light evidence of her evil ways and they could kill her. Dean made a face as he climbed the stairs to the main floor. Despite what Sam said, Dean doubted his younger brother had it in him to kill Ruby. He'd grown inordinately attached to her in ways Dean didn't even want to know about it — or any more beyond what Sam had described in painful detail in the motel while they waited for Ruby. He could still hardly believing his little brother was sleeping with a _demon_.

"All right, what did you find on Anna?" Dean greeted his brother. Sam had taken the Impala and gone on an information hunt whilst Dean, the former angel, and the demon had made their way to Bobby's. The elder hunter was on a hunt in the dominican but had granted them access to the house regardless.

"Not much, just what we know already. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton — a church deacon and a housewife. But there was something in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first." Dean crossed his arms and nodded for Sam to continue. "When she was two and half, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?" Dean smirked and nodded his head.

Sam shook his head but there was a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth. "Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad — like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

Dean raised his eyebrows. The kind of angry that she believed God might have been if she fell from grace, Dean thought. The look Sam was giving him told him his brother was thinking the same thing. It was looking more and more like Ali and Anna's crash was coincidental.

Dean nodded. "Alright, so what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Sam and Dean turned to find Anna and Ruby at the door to Bobby's study.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Sam turned back to Anna and gestured with his hand, silently conceding that they'd made a mistake. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Anna?"

"About what?" She crossed her arms and glared.

Sam didn't back down from the redhead's anger. "The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?"

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been levelled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna's eyes teared.

Dean would have been inclined to believe her if he wasn't so positive she was an angel.

Sam nodded. "Okay. Then let's find out." He meant it to sound civil, but it came out as it was; a challenge.

Anna frowned in confusion. "How?"

"I brought someone with me." Sam explained. Dean raised his eyebrows, this was the first he was hearing of that. "She's waiting on the front porch. She's agreed to help you find out who you are and where you come from. If you're willing."

Anna nodded. "Of course I am."

Sam nodded. "Alright, head downstairs. I'll bring her down."

Ruby guided Anna back to the panic room while Dean silently mouthed to his brother, "who?"

"Pamela" Sam mouthed back.

Dean nodded in understanding. He raised his eyebrows, liking the move Sam made. If Anna honestly didn't remember anything, this would help them get that information. If Anna did know who she was but had been lying, she would have said no to Sam's request and they'd be having a whole different kind of 'discussion'.

Dean followed Ruby and Anna into the basement. A few minutes later, Sam was leading the now blind Pamela into the panic room.

"Hey, Pamela." Dean greeted. He came forward and hugged him.

"Dean?" Pamela groped Dean's backside, causing him to holler out a "hey!" as he jumped. Pamela laughed good naturedly. "Oh, something tells me those aren't free to feel up anymore."

Dean opened his mouth but didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know how Rose would respond to Pamela's flirtatious character in general. A part of him wanted Rose to be jealous, a feeling Dean couldn't recall ever feeling before.

Pamela rested her hand on Dean's chest. "Hey, don't sweat it kid, it was a joke. Your existential crisis is gonna give me an ulcer." She moved past the Winchester and deeper into the panic room. "Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi." Anna nodded, looking impossibly small in her stature.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help. Though I must admit it's particularly in self interest. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?"

"They stole something from me." Pamela removed her black sunglasses to reveal white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pamela laughed heartily. "Now...how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

* * *

Only a flash of light and a popping sound alerted Death to Time's presence. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rose opened her mouth but paused, finally noticing where they were. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. It was the first time Rose had seen Death outside a restaurant or they're training room. Rose slowly made her way towards the taller man in black. He stood with his weight resting heavily on his cane.

"What're we doin' here?"

Death looked out at the landscape. "I was taking a break, believe it or not." Rose raised her eyebrows. "I know, astonishing," Death drawled. They stood side by side, Death and Time, watching nature flourish before them. "We don't have any training scheduled."

"No."

"You're working a case, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Death sighed, exasperated with the young woman beside him. Only Rose seemed to have the ability to really make Death feel his age these days. Despite her own years, Rose Tyler was youthful by character. It often amused Death how opposite he and Time seemed to be. "Time, what's happened?"

Rose stared out at the green forest. She could see mountains in the distance behind a haze of fog. "I found my son."

Death looked around. "Have you?" Rose nodded. She continued to look out into the middle distance. "But you haven't gone to get him yet, have you?" Rose didn't say anything. "Why not?"

Rose turned her golden eyes on Death, he was shocked by how watery they were. "'s gonna be so dangerous for him. Everyone's after him. It'll be a massive risk to have him here."

Death nodded slowly. "You're not wrong. Any side that gets a hold of him will have complete control over you. Alister is the most valuable being in all of existence, and you make him that."

Rose roughly pushed her hair out of her face. She let out a hard breath. "I don't know what to do."

"You can't leave him in the TARDIS for long."

"I know that." Rose snapped. Ali had already been in the TARDIS for four months, all alone. She had to get him out of there as soon as possible.

There was a long pause as both of them considered the predicament. "You could take him and leave."

Rose's eyes widened. She turned to Death. "What?"

Death considered the mountains, their outline slowly being eaten away by the dense fog. He turned to Rose. "You know how to leave this universe and get to your own. Alister, and you yourself, would be safer there."

"How — how did you know that? That I could get home?"

Death looked back towards the mountains. "You'll tell me eventually."

Rose shook her head and laughed ruefully. "But ya see? You're contradicting yourself." Death raised an eyebrow in question. "I can't leave yet, because there are things that I've done in the future that I haven't done myself yet. Circular paradox. I can't leave yet."

"Is that the excuse your going to go with?" Rose opened her mouth, but Death raised his hand to forestall her. "I only mean, that you don't need an excuse. You feel obligated to leave because this world is dangerous and you feel another would be safer. But you've built a life here. There are people who need you. That alone is a justifiable reason for staying. Especially when you consider that because of how powerful you are, no matter what universe you find yourself in, Alister will always be a target." Death sighed deeply. "You needn't feel guilty, Time. As long as you're by your son's side, he will be safe."

Rose scrubbed her face with her hands and took a deep breath. "Thank you." Death only nodded in response. "Now I just need to find a way to get to him without all of heaven and hell after me at once."

"They'll figure out you have him eventually."

Rose nodded and shrugged. "'s unavoidable. But a showdown with Ali standin' in the middle… no. I can't have that. I need to get him somewhere safe and then I can deal with the angels and demons."

"This is all assuming Alister hasn't left the TARDIS."

Rose shook her head. "The TARDIS wouldn't let him leave."

"You're positive?"

Rose paused as she considered Death. If the TARDIS had access to her full capacities then she'd keep Ali safe. But if she'd been hurt or damaged in the fall, there was a chance she'd be unable to keep him inside.

Rose raised her arm and began punching in the coordinates to her vortex manipulator. "Thank you, I'll come bring Ali round once I've got him." Rose refused to leave her optimism behind. Alister was in the TARDIS. The TARDIS wouldn't have let him go. He was there. He had to be.

Without another word, Rose activated her vortex manipulator and disappeared. Death sighed and looked back out to the peaceful landscape. He raised his face to the sky and sighed deeply. He wished his friend would find her son, but something told him it all wouldn't be so easy.

* * *

"I remember now." Anna proclaimed. Sam, Dean, and Pamela stood back from the suddenly confident young woman. Pamela had hypnotized her and put her under before forcing her to look back into her past.

Dean stood from where Anna had thrown him against the wall in her hypnotized state. He shared a look with Sam, before the younger brother looked to Ruby who stood outside the iron walls of the panic room.

Sam turned back to Anna and asked the question on everyone's mind. "Remember what?"

"Who I am."

Dean swallowed. This was it. Moment of truth. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel." The room was tense.

Rose had been right.

"Don't be afraid," Anna implored, "I'm not like the others."

Pamela's brows drew together. "I don't find that very reassuring."

There was a pause, as Anna didn't know how to respond to Pamela's unease. She changed the topic instead. "So...Castiel, Uriel — they're the ones that came for me?"

Sam crossed his arms. "You know them?" He tried not to show how his mind was racing. Things were progressing along faster than they'd expected. He knew what Anna would suggest soon, she was going to want to go after her grace which meant going to where she fell. They needed to stall for as long as possible. Rose had asked for 24 hours minimum. They still have 18 hours to go.

Sam's attention turned back to the conversation at hand. Anna was explaining that Castiel and Uriel used to work for her, she'd been their leader.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela questioned sharply.

Anna shrugged, not very concerned with the situation. "Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

Pamela's head cocked to the side curiously. "Why?"

"I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do right after having a difference in opinion. Something else I also did." Anna looked paced to one end of the panic room.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

Anna crossed her arms and looked back at the group over her shoulder. "I felt that a certain order of business should be dealt with differently. Heaven didn't like that. So I fell from grace, hoping to accomplish my mission myself."

"What mission?" Dean asked in a voice he hoped did not convey just how vastly interested he was. Ali, was she talking about Ali?

Anna shrugged and shook her head lightly. "It doesn't concern you, you wouldn't care." Anna and Dean stared at each other for a moment. Dean felt like she was testing him, almost daring him to go too far and reveal what he knew. This was a completely different woman from the meek one that had stood where the angel stood now only moments ago.

Ruby sighed and leaned against the wall outside the panic room. "I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Anna nodded in agreement. "Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

Anna continued to nod, completely agreeing with the demon. She paced back towards the others. "I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back. I'm going to get my grace back."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Oh no, they were moving too quickly. Rose needed more time than this. "You can do that?" He asked Anna nervously.

"If I can find it."

"Alright. So, where's this grace of yours? Do you even know?" Please say no, both Sam and Dean thought.

"Lost track." The two brothers forced themselves not to sigh in relief. "I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

Sam shrugged. "Well I don't know what to say then. It could be anywhere, right?" Sam looked to Dean and they shook their heads despondently.

"Wait," Ruby interjected, "When you say falling, do you mean like," she gestured with her hand, "literally?"

"Yeah," Anna nodded, confused, "why?"

"Well I mean, if humans could see it, they might have thought it was a comet… or I dunno, like a meteor or something?" Ruby looked to Sam. "You guys could find that, couldn't you?"

Dean widened his eyes and sighed, as if Ruby were asking for something huge. "Well I mean yeah, sure, in theory. But it might take a while. Hours, possibly a day or two at best."

Ruby nodded. "Well then we better get started." Anna nodded and smiled. The two girls headed up to the main floor.

Sam and Dean exchanged a long look, both silently fearing if Rose would have enough time to do everything she needed.

Pamela sighed, annoyed. "Now I know you both aren't going to let a blind woman find her way back upstairs."

The brothers jumped and rushed to aid Pamela back to the main floor. After a brief discussion, Dean decided he would drive Pamela home and Sam got to work on his 'research'.

They needed to kill a few more hours. If Sam spaced out his findings right, he could give Rose until early morning. If Dean drove a long enough route they could even stretch it to early afternoon. But that was the best they were going to be able to give the time traveller.

"Here." Sam finally said, hours later. "In March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio." Ruby came around and looked over his shoulder at the laptop's screen. "It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio."

Ruby smirked at him. "You're pretty buff for a nerd."

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the small smile that touched his lips. "Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time — another meteor over Kentucky."

"And that's her grace?"

Yes, Sam thought, it most definitely was. "Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state." Ruby looked around impatiently. Sam watched her and for the first time questioned why she was so annoyed. Sure Sam was taking his time finding information he already had, but Ruby didn't know that. What was she so anxious to get to?

"Look, it's a start."

Ruby sighed and shook her head. She half sat on the table and stretched her legs out before her, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have brought you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut."

Sam opened his mouth but paused. Ruby looked sad, sure, but she was hiding something. She still would have brought them this case. He knew it, she knew it. So why bother lying about it?

When Sam didn't respond, Ruby continued. "I mean, you do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"And they're all after one thing."

"Yup! One very powerful thing." Sam didn't want to admit it, but Ruby almost sounded like she was talking about Alister, not Anna. Ruby continued her rant, oblivious to Sam's misgivings. "And you could totally take out the one side. Alastair _should_ be no match for you."

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, _who_?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor." Sam thought back to the church. That demon? His name was Alastair? It was almost comical how close it came to the name Al_ister_. Ruby shook her head. "You're out of shape."

Sam sighed. They'd had this argument before. "Ruby…"

Ruby shook her head. She wasn't having any of it. "No, your abilities — you're getting flabby." She gave him a serious look. "You know what you got to do."

Sam stood and walked a few steps away. "No." He crossed his arms, face set. "I'm not doing that anymore." Dean and Rose were both worried for him. And despite how much he hated to admit it, Dean had made a pretty good case. Demon blood wasn't the way, it wasn't helping him. He would kill Lilith, but he'd do it without the demon blood.

"Sam…"

"I said _no_."

The sound of the Impala's engine caused both of them to go back to their research, discussion over for the time being. Dean had returned from dropping off Pamela and demon blood was not a topic to be discussed in front of him.

The elder Winchester checked in on his brother and the demon before making his way through the house and out the backdoor, intent on finding Anna. Dean didn't like the idea of leaving her to her own devices for so long. They still had no proof that she'd planned to kill Ali, but Dean was inclined to think she was guilty until proven otherwise.

He found the angel on the steps of the back porch, the moon lighting up the night sky and revealing dark shadows among the piled cars and junk of Bobby's salvage yard. Dean sat down beside the young woman.

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh... This is just a little too rich for her blood."

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Haven't you heard? This is sort of our job." Anna smiled ruefully at that. "So what was it? What difference of opinion was it that could make a perfectly happy angel decide that falling from grace was the better option?"

Anna sighed and looked up at the moon. "I don't why it is, but angels have always feared beings with more power than them. Maybe it's left over from what Lucifer did, his creation of evil. Or maybe it's an effect from our Father deserting us. Whatever it is, angel's fear power. But the worst ones, like Zachariah and Raphael… they crave power. They want to use it for themselves." Anna turned and fixed Dean with a long look, one Dean couldn't begin to decipher. "Some things are so powerful, they should never be put into the hands of others."

"Anna, what did you try to do?" Dean's heart was hammering. Did Anna know about Rose and Dean? Anna hadn't met Rose, maybe she didn't know that Dean know about Alister… why else would she be saying this? What else could she be possibly talking about it?

"I didn't try anything, Dean. I succeeded." Dean couldn't breathe. "The angels are angry because I took away their means for greater power. That's not something I'll ever regret."

"What did you do?" Dean needed her to answer. He needed to hear her say it. But at the same time, he knew if he heard her say it he wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking her.

"What needed to be done." With those final words, Anna stood and headed back into the house.

Dean sat on the wooden steps, his heart racing. He didn't know what to say. Ali wasn't dead. He couldn't be. Rose had seen the TARDIS disappear and she's said the TARDIS would keep him safe. Ali would be fine. Rose would open the TARDIS and her son would be there. She probably already had him, was taking him somewhere far away. Somewhere safe.

Dean swallowed and stood. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans. Everything would go according to plan. This would work.

Dean turned at the sound of the backdoor opening. Sam stood at the doorway, face serious. "Game time?" He asked his younger brother.

Sam nodded, face tense. Dean took a deep breath before following his brother back into the house.

Sam sat at his computer and pulled open a tab on his browser. "Union, Kentucky." He announced to the group. "Found some accounts of a local miracle. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

Anna nodded and stepped over to look at the browser. "The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy."

Sam held up a finger. "That's not all." He clicked on a different tab. "Four months ago cherry blossoms bloomed across the entire tree. Which is strange because it's not a cherry tree."

Dean frowned and shook his head "I don't understand. Two acts of miracle? What does that mean?"

Sam turned in his seat, excitedly. "Anna, do you think you're grace could have separated by accident on its way down? Did you hit anything while you fell?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Why?" She didn't answer the question.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, did you?"

Anna nodded, flustered. "Yeah, but… so? You think that could have divided my grace?"

Dean turned to his brother. "What was the day that the tree bloomed?"

"September 18th." Sam informed. "The day you got out of hell," he turned to Anna, "and the day you started to hear the angels."

Ruby shook her head in confusion. "But that means whatever she hit had the other half of the grace. So what, it took 19 years to fall out of the sky?"

Sam nodded once before turning to his brother and smiling. "Or it time travelled."

Dean's eyes widened. "You don't think?" Dean went to grab his phone. "I'm calling Rose."

Anna looked shocked. "What? Rose? Who's that? And what are you talking about, time travel?"

Dean left the room to make the fake phone call to Rose, after their fake revelation of facts both Winchester's had already known. Sam turned to Anna and Ruby and explained. "Rose is a friend of ours. She's been looking for her son, who she knew had fallen from the sky. But he'd been protected in this time machine thing — it's complicated. But if you hit him, there's a chance a part of the grace attached to the ship so when it time travelled…"

"The grace time travelled with it." Anna finished. She tried to keep the look of dawning horror off of her face.

"Exactly."

"Would he… would the son be alive?" Anna asked quietly.

Dean entered the room with a swagger and a charming smile. "Rose thinks so. She's going to meet us there."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Man, this is… Wow. Rose has been looking for him forever."

Despite Ruby's rather sour look and Anna's tense posture, the Winchester brothers couldn't help but find themselves inconceivably happy for their friend.

* * *

Rain poured down on the dark highway, thunder and lightening sounded just above the Impala. Dean glanced sideways at his brother. "We should find somewhere to camp out. Wait out the storm."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the rain from her position in the backseat. "We can drive through this, easy."

Anna nodded. "We should get to the tree as fast as possible."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean's right. There's no point driving as fast as we can only to crash." He glanced at the angel and the demon in the backseat. "Not all of us can survive a car crash."

Dean turned down a dirt path and pulled over by a deserted barn on the edge of the woods that lined the highway. The group piled out of the Impala. Sam and Dean grabbed the weapons, while the girls headed in before them.

Sam glanced at his brother. "How long do you think the rain will last?"

Dean grabbed the duffle of weapons and hauled it over his shoulder. He knew what Sam was asking, how much longer did he think they could hold out for Rose? Dean shook his head, sprinkling water as he did. "I dunno, man. Just the night, I think."

Sam nodded, mouth pinched tight. He hoped it'd be enough for whatever Rose had planned.

They hung out in the barn for a few hours before Anna said she needed to go pee. She was gone for twenty minutes before Dean went in search of her, Ruby commenting the angel probably got the lost in the dark and wet forest.

Alone, Ruby moved to where Sam was sitting on a wooden crate. "I'm not sorry." She said, her voice full of the same stubborn attitude that she'd always had since they met the demon over a year ago.

Sam raised his eyebrows, the smallest quirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "I'm not surprised."

Ruby crossed her arms and leaned against the crate as she looked up at Sam's face. "I know you're having doubts about the demon blood—"

Sam stood. "They're not doubts."

"But look at all the people you've saved!"

"Ruby, that's not the point, okay?" Sam tried desperately not to raise his voice, but this was a never ending argument that always seemed to put him on edge.

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Then what is? I thought you wanted to save people, Sam? I thought you wanted to kill Lilith? Since Dean's gotten back all you've done is cower down and do what he says."

"That's not true!"

"If it weren't true than you'd be doing what needs to be done, right now. Alastair is out there and he's after us and you have the ability to stop him."

"And we will!"

"No, not with the blade. You tried that, remember? And the colt? Long gone. So how about you man up and—"

"I have made my decision." Sam's voice was low and authoritative. Ruby closed her mouth, face set in stone. She turned on her heel and left the barn. Sam didn't stop her.

A few minutes later, Dean entered the barn alone. He ran a hand through his wet and dripping hair. Sam frowned curiously at his brother, noting the lack of Anna and asked, "did you lose her?"

Dean shrugged and Sam's brows rose as his brother blushed. "Turns out she did need to pee." Sam smirked and rolled his eyes. Dean took one look around the barn before coming to stand before his younger brother still sitting on the crate in the middle of the barn. "Where'd Ruby go?"

"Stormed out."

Dean nodded. He tried to appear uninterested but failed miserably. "Lover's quarrel?" Sam sent Dean his ever distinct 'bitch face'. Dean made a gesture of innocence. "What? You said you're sleeping together so technically…"

"We're not talking about this."

Dean threw his hands in the air, mumbling, "You try and talk to a guy…" Sam rolled his eyes. After a minute, Dean turned back to his brother. "Do you think Anna's talking to…" Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at the roof of the barn.

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, I hope not. But there's something about the way this has all been playing out. I think she might."

"Cas would tell us though, right? If the angels went after Ali, he'd warn us."

"I donno, Dean. Cas has helped us out, but he's also lied to us before and he's never met Rose." Dean sighed and paced back and forth. "Whatever happens, Ali is going to be okay. Rose is spectacular, she'll be able to keep him safe." Dean made a face of mild disbelief at Sam's comment. "What?"

"Rose, spectacular?" Dean almost laughed. "Man, you haven't given her an inch of trust since we met her. You two fight constantly. The only reason you tolerate her is because she's a good hunter and an asset and you can't deny that."

Sam raised his hands placatingly. "Dean, that's not true."

Dean shook his head, annoyance coming through full force. "Oh don't try and bullshit me, Sam. I know you, you don't like her."

Sam raised his eyebrows but tried to remain objective. He didn't want this to turn into an all-out fight. "Rose and I fight, yes. And you said it yourself, she's great hunter. It's been handy having her on the team, yeah. But I don't _hate_ her. She's getting involved in our fight, and I can see she has your best interests at heart—" Sam broke off when Dean started laughing ruefully. Aggravated now, Sam snapped, "What?"

Dean shook his head, still chuckling. "You just don't change. You are completely oblivious. Sam, she doesn't give a shit about my view in this. If I took your side she'd bite my head off. Rose doesn't care if I think you're right or wrong. She wants _you_ to see what Ruby is doing. She's invested herself in 'our' fight, because she cares about you." Sam closed his mouth, not knowing how to respond to that. "Look man, I don't know what your beef is with Rose, but get over it. She hasn't done anything but try and help you."

Sam shook his head. "I know that, and I know it's stupid and completely unreasonable but I can't help… I feel like this fight and her part in it has driven a wedge between us." Dean opened his mouth and Sam raised a hand to forestall Dean's obvious denial of the fact. "Like I said, I know it's stupid. I know we were fighting about this before she ever showed up." Sam sighed and turned to face his brother straight on. "Look, I would never want to see Rose or her son hurt. And I would _never_ ask her to leave. We may fight but Rose is good, she's good for you."

Dean couldn't help the look of shock that crossed his face. "Rose and I aren't—"

"I know," Sam smirked, "which by the way is still hilarious." Dean rolled his eyes and Sam went on, "And you may deny remembering hell as much as you want, but you've been different since you've been back. And don't get me started on how you know Alastair." Dean frowned and looked away, arms crossed defensively. "Since Rose showed up, you've been better, happier. I don't know if you've been talking to her about hell, I don't really care. But I would never ask someone you care about to leave. And I could never hate someone who cares about you as much as I know Rose does."

Dean swallowed, not knowing what to say in response to Sam's speech. He was saved by the return of Anna. The brothers stepped away from one another, having had their fill of brotherly bonding and emotional talk for probably a while.

* * *

The sun was almost at it's peak in the sky when the four of them showed up at the field the nest day. Dean hopped out of the Impala and headed towards the old oak tree and the blonde figure beneath it.

"Rose!" Dean called out excitedly when he got closer. Rose didn't turn around. She held one hand against the ancient oak, her head bowed. As Dean approached it slowly dawned on him that her shoulders were shaking. "Rose?"

Rose fell to her knees.

"Rose!" Dean rushed towards the crying woman and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Rose leaned into Dean's chest. "Rose," Dean whispered into her hair, "what's wrong? What happened?"

"He's not here," Rose chocked, "he's… he's _gone_." A heartbreaking cry tore from Rose's throat. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. The tears wouldn't stop. Her body shook with the strength of her sobs.

"What?" Dean clutched the crying mother, his heart sinking. "No… This wasn't — this wasn't supposed to happen."

"He's dead?"

Anna's tentative question broke through Rose's despair. The blonde's head shot up, her eyes glowed dangerously with rage and Time. Anna and Ruby took a step back. "As if you didn't know." Rose pulled back from Dean as she glared at the angel who'd fallen from grace just to murder her son.

Dean turned to Anna, standing by Sam and Ruby. "Anna?" He kept his voice neutral, but Sam and he had already agreed Anna was probably guilty. A confession was all that remained.

Anna straightened her posture, not backing down from the judgemental stares. "Something had to be done."

"You bitch!" Rose ripped herself from Dean's arms and lunged toward the redhead. Dean grabbed Rose around her waist before she'd moved even a foot. Rose pulled against Dean's hold for only a moment before she fell to the ground again, broken. Dean held her as her body shook with renewed sobs.

A flutter of wings made Dean look up again. Castiel stood before them. His face was impassive, only the slightest hint of confusion in the upturn of his brow. Behind him was Uriel and a handful of angels that Dean had never seen before.

Castiel looked around before his eyes found their way back to Dean. "What is going on here?"

Dean nodded towards Anna. "Ask your little child killer." Rose chocked. Castiel turned and fixed Anna with a hard look.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't look so surprised, Castiel. You know what I fell from grace to do. The child needed to be taken out."

Castiel marched forward, anger in every step. "No orders were given," he growled to his once superior. "The boy was never meant to be killed."

Uriel raised an eyebrow at that. "Officially."

Castiel whirled around to face his brother, aghast. "_What_?" Instead of answering, Uriel pulled a chain from beneath his collar with a glass vial hanging from it. The vial contained a bright blue and white light. "What is this?" Castiel demanded.

"Anna came to us last night," Uriel explained. Sam turned a sharp glare on Anna who remained stoic, "she offered either the location of Time's Child… or the location of his corpse." Rose couldn't help the sob that escaped her. Uriel looked around arrogantly. "I see no corpse."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "A crying goddess isn't poignant enough for you?" She gestured to Rose, completely unresponsive in Dean's arms.

Uriel smirked sadistically. "Your grace?" Uriel held his hand out.

"Not so fast."

Sam spun around, horrified at the appearance of Alastair and a dozen demons. He moved away from the group and slowly backed up until he stood by Rose and Dean. He stared hard at Ruby, his mind racing with her betrayal. Ruby stood by Anna, between Heaven and Hell, completely unaware that she was losing Sam.

Uriel glared at the demons and snarled in question, "What are _you_ doing here, you decrepit mongrels?"

Sam licked his lips and quickly added his own question, "How'd you even know we were here?"

Alastair gestured nonchalantly towards Rose. "Well I came for the kid, obviously." He glanced to Sam and mentioned, "A little birdie told me to stop by."

Rose turned her golden glare from the grass to the demons and angels before her. The assembly took a visible step back. "You're too late. He's _dead_."

Alastair nodded once, careful of his place before a being far more powerful than he. "My condolences." Dean didn't know how to take the sincerity in Alastair's voice, it was something he'd never heard before. Alastair turned to the angels. "I guess I'll just have to go for the consolation prize."

The demons rushed the angels, intent on taking Anna alive. A battle of Heaven and Hell erupted before the hunters that quickly increased in ferocity. Dean tightened his grip on Rose and attempted to pull her away from the fray. Rose fought him, refusing to leave her space before the old oak.

"Rose," Dean implored, "we need to go." But Rose wasn't listening. The tears were streaking down her cheeks and she refused to leave her son.

Two demons approached Sam and threw him telekinetically away from his brother and Rose. "Sammy!" Dean turned and pressed his lips to Rose's temple as he whispered, "Don't die," then he turned and raced after his brother.

Dean froze when Alastair stepped between him and Sam. "Oh Dean, ever the hero…" Alastair paused and played with the demon blade in his hand. "Well, not _always_ the hero." Dean growled and threw a punch.

A few feet away, Sam had successfully thrown off one demon when the second was mysteriously taken down. Sam turned and found Ruby standing before him. Sam glared before throwing all his weight into a punch straight to her gut.

Ruby folded in half. She coughed and spit out blood. "Sam! What the hell?"

"You betrayed us!" Sam roared. He threw another punch that Ruby ducked, missing it by a hair.

"Sam stop!" Sam grabbed Ruby by the collar and punched her hard. His grip on her shirt forced her to stand upright as he delivered a second, equally bruising punch.

"What else have you been lying about?"

"_Sam._" Ruby implored desperately.

Anna ducked under the blade of a demon and lunged forward. She grabbed the glass vial dangling dangerously from Uriel's hand and threw it to the ground. "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" A bright light erupted and flashed across the bloody field.

Alastair, Ruby and the assembled demons all vanished. Bodies of the various vessels that had been murdered in the fight were the only ones left behind. Dean gasped, back pressed into the ground, face bloody and hurting from his second fight with Alastair. The demon blade fell from where Alastair had been holding it only a second ago. Dean turned and grabbed it before rolling to his feet. He glared at the remaining angels.

Castiel stepped forward, his eyes were softer than the hunter had ever seen them before. "Dean I —"

"Just go, Cas." Dean ground out, his voice rough from being chocked by Alastair.

Castiel shook his head, genuinely sorry. "I didn't know."

Dean nodded, he opened his mouth but Rose's broken sobs stopped whatever he was going to say. "I know, just…" He looked over his shoulder to Rose, sobbing helplessly into Sam's shoulder. Sam gave Dean a look, not sure what they could do to make this better. Neither of them were sure anything could make it better. Dean turned back to Castiel. "Just go. We'll talk later."

The angels disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Dean shook his head. How had things gone so utterly wrong? He turned and made his way to his brother and Rose. The demon blade slipped from his fingers and he fell to his knees beside Rose. Rose pulled back from Sam's embrace and flung herself into Dean's arms. Dean held her against his chest. He kissed her hair and whispered soft words of meaningless comfort, knowing it would make no difference.

His heart broke for Rose. The Doctor and their children had lived their lives and died thinking that Ali was lost forever. Rose had travelled to a completely different universe to find her son, she'd searched for centuries. And he was gone. He had died in a ball of fire and grace. Dean's arms tightened their hold on Rose at the thought of how terrified Ali must have been. He'd only been a child.

Dean shared a look with Sam over Rose's head. Rose's cries echoed out across the bloody field. She'd lost her son once, but now he was truly gone forever.

* * *

:)


End file.
